What happened to Leah Clearwater after Breaking Dawn ?
by Shona Maguire
Summary: Bella's life works out happily ever after, but that of another character, Leah Clearwater, the lone female werewolf in the story, stands as a reminder of the isolation and emptiness experienced by an intelligent, gifted woman not tied to a man in this community of believers. "The Atlantic".
1. Chapter 1 - Dartmouth

_This is a complete story. Ever since reading the Twilight series I have wanted to know what happened to Leah Clearwater. This is my third attempt to write that ending for her and I hope I have done her justice. All the Cullen's and many of the other Twilight characters are included but I needed a new character, **Shona Maguire** , to be narrator and catalyst. My story begins the summer after the stand off with the Volturi._

 **Dartmouth**

My stall for our medical centre was set up in a corner of the sports hall ready for open day at Dartmouth College. I liked to register interest early and it was important that students knew their blood type if they were going to live away from home. There was a wide range of stalls around the sides of the sports hall, encouraged by the Dean as he believed it important to show the diverse range of interests at the college. At the center of the hall were the main faculty stalls bedecked with bunting, banners, flags and meeting points for tour guides.

"Hey Shona", called out a young student wearing a "Guide" badge, "how are you today ?"

"I'm very good thank you Michael", I replied smiling, "How are you doing ?

He grinned back, "Amazing, Did you enjoy last night ?" he asked. "That was a pretty awesome set."

"Yes", I agreed, "folk music at it's best. They were a good find Michael."

"Awesome", he repeated and I rolled my eyes, young people these days.

"I'm a guide today", he stated happily.

"I can see that" I replied indicating his badge, "how's that going for you?."

"Kids these days", he sighed, "no respect."

I laughed, "go on young man you are still a kid yourself."

He shrugged and looked round the hall, straightening as he spotted a young couple who had just entered. "Looks like new punters," he muttered, "hope they tip well."

"Good luck" I called out.

"Thanks Shona," he replied as he crossed the hall and I watched him greet the new arrivals, there was something in their manner that disturbed me so I kept a wary eye on them across the crowded hall as Michael led them to the central faculty sands.

A young man in a navy blazer and a posh east coast accent approached my stall and asked if I knew where the toilets were. I forced a smile and gave precise directions reminding him not to go in the Ladies by mistake.

Then there were visitors to my stall asking about medical services on campus. I chatted with them about our medical centre, the services we ran and the opportunities for them to earn credits by volunteering at the centre as part of their courses.

The young couple from earlier came back into view, being led round the stalls by a beaming Michael making introductions. They stopped at an arts and crafts stall, then an outdoor pursuits stall, then they stopped at my stall.

"This is Mrs Shona Maguire from our medical centre," explained Michael, "she also runs our blood service. Shona, this is Edward and Bella Cullen from Washington, they have been offered a place here and were asking about local activities. I was saying what a good music scene we have and Edward was asking about classical music, which as you know is not really my scene so could you perhaps help us out ?"

He paused waiting for me to respond, but I was still staring at their pale faces and tired eyes, eyes that needed sleep, but not red eyes. I pulled myself back to the moment and smiled as I took a step back, not offering to shake hands.

"Welcome to Dartmouth College", I responded politely. "We have an extensive classical music programme here including recitals by our students and visiting musicians. Are you studying music ?"

"I prefer science", replied Edward with a frown, "but I enjoy listening to music and I play the piano at home."

"I am studying literature," added Bella brightly, "but listen to all sorts of music. However, I am intrigued", she indicated the blood donor banner on the front of the stall, "do you have much need for blood here in Dartmouth."

"Students are always getting themselves into trouble," I observed, "and also donating blood is a good habit for them to take into adulthood. Do you know your blood types ?"

Bella glanced at Edward who replied smoothly, "O positive."

"We think it's hilarious," interrupted Michael, "that our resident blood sucker is a vegan. Whenever she comes to our events she insists that we have a vegan option, the spicier the better."

"Really ?", responded Bella with a smile. "We are vegetarians."

"Not you as well," chucked Michael, "where have all the meat eaters gone ?"

"We should continue our tour," declared Edward, sounding older than he looked and still frowning as if in concentration, "but we could maybe continue our conversation later ?"

"Sure," responded Michael, "whatever you guys want."

"I will be in the cafeteria later," I replied, "if you need any further information on living and studying at Dartmouth."

Bella glanced at her husband, took in his frown and glanced back at me with a look of curiosity before Edward pulled her away as they followed Michael

I breathed a sigh of relief when they left the hall. Those two were definately vampires. Unusually confident around people but I could smell that they were vampires. Vegetarians huh, what was that all about and their eye colour, were those contact lenses or a special gift. Cullen, now that was a name from the past. Could there be a link ? What would be the implications of them moving to Dartmouth. How territorial were they ? Were they on their own or were there more of them ? Would they attract the attention of the Volturi ? Was I in danger ? Would I have to move ? So many questions and not enough answers.

I glanced at the clock, the sun would set by nine so if I would need to leave town by seven to have a two hour head start on my escape and I would need time to pack. If they did not come to the cafeteria before six then I would have to leave. I enjoyed living in Dartmouth and if they had been alone I might have stayed and risked a fight but two against one was poor odds.

The clock showed a few minutes before six when Michael brought Edward and Bella over to my table in the middle of the busy cafeteria. I put down the book I had been pretending to read and watched them attentively.

"Please, sit and rest your weary legs," I invited. "Can we get you anything to eat or drink ?"

"We are fine thank you," replied Bella, "but it will be nice to sit down."

"Are you sure that I can't get you something," asked Michael, "I'm dying of thirst."

Edward shook his head but I thought I saw a slight wince cross Bella's face. _Is your throat burning ?_ I wondered.

"Michael, why don't you call it a day," I suggested, "I can look after the Cullen's from here."

"Well if that is what you would like ?" he asked Bella and Edward, who smiled, rose, thanked him and I saw Edward casually palm a generous tip to Michael, who left with a big grin and a cheerful, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"How was your tour ?" I asked as they sat back down and turned their full attention on me.

"Very interesting," replied Bella leaning forward to talk quietly over the background chatter of the cafeteria while Edward sat back watching me intently, "Michael was an enthusiastic tour guide. Is he a good friend of yours ?"

"He is not a friend as such," I replied carefully, "I've known him since his first year and he's a decent young man. Had a few issues last year but worked through them and he's a credit to the college."

"Interesting book of yours," commented Edward reading the title of my book upside down, "Surveillance in the information society."

"A sign of our times," I replied levelly, "for example there are 4 cameras on us right now including a streaming webcam."

Edward raised an eyebrow and I smiled thinly

"Have you been here long ?" asked Bella quickly changing the subject, "Michael and everyone we met were full of praise for you."

"That's gratifying," I replied noncommittally, "I've been here a few years now, it's quiet and out of the way but that suits me. Whereas I suspect that a young couple like you would prefer the bustle of a big city. What other colleges have you been considering ?"

Bella rattled off a few names and I was startled to realise that all of them were quiet out of the way locations. "Good choices" I responded, "how long have you been married, glancing at her wedding ring ?"

"Just over a year." she said smiling at Edward, who was still studying me intently..

"Cullen is an unusual name," I followed up, "I've heard of a Lord Cullen, I wonder if there is any connection ?"

"Our father is Dr Carlisle Cullen." replied Edward cautiously.

I was startled, "Does your father practice medicine ?"

"Yes," gushed Bella, "he works at our local hospital and is very good."

"He learned his medicine in Italy," added Edward, scrutinising my reaction.

"Interesting," I commented, "I always wanted to know what happened to Lord Cullen and I wonder if your father has any family tree information he could share with me."

"What's your interest in Lord Cullen ?" asked Edward leaning forward.

I shrugged, "I heard of Lord Cullen when I lived in Italy, he had a reputation for studying medicine and supporting science. The work I do in our medical centre was inspired by his teachings."

Edward and Bella exchanged glances and smiled, relaxing for the first time.

"Would you like to speak to Dr Cullen ?" asked Bella ?

"I would like that very much," I replied, "if you can give me his contact details I could write to him or send him an email."

"He may be at work." advised Edward, as Bella pulled her phone out and speed dialed.

"Hey Carlisle," said Bella when he picked up, "we are sitting with Shona Maguire here at Dartmouth. She helps to run the local medical centre and has been asking us about a Lord Cullen. Could you spare a moment to speak with her ? That's great, thanks, here she is," and passed the phone to me.

I looked at the phone, Bella, then Edward, who sighed and took the phone.

"Carlisle, this is Edward, are you able to do a video call ? OK. Please call us back on Skype."

Edwards phone buzzed almost immediately and he handed Bella's phone back to her with a nod. Accepting the Skype call he passed it to me asking, "Does Dr Cullen look like the Lord Cullen you remember."

I stared at the face on the screen, the face I had seen many times hanging in the portrait gallery in Volterra. A very different setting, relaxed, informal, curious, in what looked to be a personal library.

"Lord Cullen," I said rather formally, "Buon pomeriggio. It's a pleasure to speak with you."

"Buon pomeriggio. It's a pleasure to speak to you too," he replied in an easy going tone, "but it's been a long time since anyone called me Lord Cullen, I prefer Dr Cullen these days."

"Of course Dr Cullen," I replied, apologetically

"What is your specialisation at the medical centre ?"

"I run the local blood bank and provide out of hours cover for emergencies. First aid, Triage, paramedic support, that sort of thing. For anything serious I arrange transfer to Boston."

"That's impressive." he replied smiling, "sounds like you are doing good work there."

"Thank you Dr Cullen," I stuttered. "I do what I can to follow your example."

"That's wonderful. Please provide whatever assistance you can to Bella and Edward while they are with you."

"Yes, of course." I agreed

"Good, well I hope we speak again soon, until then Arrivederci"

"Arrivederci" I replied and the call ended.

"Wow," I exclaimed handing the phone back to Edward and rubbing my face in disbelief. I had just talked to Lord Cullen, an immortal ancient before my time, spoken of only in legends of Volterra. It could all be an elaborate hoax but who would go to such lengths for me ?

"I told you so," said Bella to Edward.

Turning to me she explained, "I told Edward that running a blood bank was a genius idea."

Edward held up his hands accepting her point. "We had to be sure." he defended himself.

"Why are your eyes that colour ?" I asked.

"Our diet," whispered Edward, "we only hunt animals."

I nodded, another piece of ancient lore dropped into place.

"Lord Cullen," I began

"Dr Cullen", interrupted Edward

"Dr Cullen," I restarted "asked for me to provide you with assistance, how may I be of service to you."

"Relax," smiled Bella, "we mean you no harm. Can we have a proper chat, somewhere quieter perhaps ?"

I nodded, looking round the crowded cafeteria, "How long are you staying in Dartmouth?"

"We fly back to the west coast tomorrow evening," replied Edward, "Our visit is just so that Bella can decide whether we should move here. We are staying at the lodge by the lake, it's a bit far from town but private."

"I know where that is." I confirmed "I can show you good places to hunt tonight and we can chat more afterwards or do you have other plans ?"

"That would be most helpful, thank you," accepted Bella

"At moonrise I will be outside your lodge," I proposed standing up, "until then. Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci," they smiled as I made a half bow and left.

During the three years that I had lived in Dartmouth I had slowly decorated and furnished the small cheap apartment into a home. My first home since I had escaped the Volturi and gone on the run. The furnishings were second hand or thrift store but comfortable. I could relax here and had occasionally even invited human friends over for music nights. Looking around there was nothing in that small apartment that I needed to take with me if I left right now. A stash of money and fake IDs were hidden at a lock up on the other side of town. I could still leave before sunset and be gone before the Cullens came looking for me. I could find a new town to settle down in and rebuild a new life there.

Or I could meet them and find out more about Lord Cullen. They must be part of his coven if they used his name. There were two of them which meant that I was outnumbered and it was a long time since I had done any fighting, but I was good at hiding and running so as long as I kept my distance I should be safe. The key question was whether there were other vampires here with them ? There were a couple of hours before our meeting I could use to sweep the town checking for vampire trails.

So that was it, my curiosity had got me into trouble before and would probably do so again. It would be interesting to chat with them if they really were friendly and find out what was happening in the vampire world. It was a trade off, risk of fighting and death against information and learning more about Lord Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bella and Edward

**Bella and Edward**

From the shelter of the trees I could see Bella and Edward sitting on the veranda of their lodge holding hands and admiring the view across the lake as the moon rose, brightening the sky and diming the stars. The lodge was isolated, at the end of a small lane and normally rented out to families, so it looked far too large for just the two of them. However, there had been no trace of any other vampires in town or in a sweep through the mountains around the lodge. I had also done a quick internet search and found that there was indeed a Dr Carlisle Cullen registered at the district hospital in Forks. Two of them though and Edward looked fast.

"Shona, I have a suggestion," called Edward quietly but distinctly, "I will take Bella hunting and you follow on behind. I think that you may be more at ease with us once you have seen us hunt."

"OK," I replied surprised that he had seen me, "yes I would prefer to keep behind you."

Edward sprang to his feet and held out his hand to help Bella up. Bella sighed in exasperation as she obviously did not need assistance, but gave him a quick kiss of appreciation. Edward smirked and gesturing for Bella to run with him, they sped off up the mountain following tracks he seemed to know already. The countryside was wild and craggy, with little game to hunt. Then they smelled a human camp, young people, possibly hikers from the college. They turned aside and detoured round the camp pressing on further into the mountains until at last they found a bear trail which they followed to the den. An old male raised it's snout in alarm as Bella rushed in to feed, hardly having time to defend itself before she had him locked in her fatal embrace, teeth cutting into his jugular.

Edward kept back, "not much of a fight" he observed dryly.

"I was thirsty," she replied defensively, "those campers smelled so delicious, I still crave them now even though I am full."

"Yes," he sighed, "the curse that never leaves us."

"Is Shona still following us ?" Bella asked, "Did she attack the campers ?"

"Shona followed our detour," reassured Edward.

A while later, with the moon high overhead, Edward found a young black bear out feeding on berries and chased him down. The bear fought for his life but was no match for Edward who drank long and deep, sighing with satisfaction.

Once Edward had finished I approached them cautiously, glancing at the carcass of the bear.

"Is that sufficient for you ?," I asked.

"It will do for now," replied Edward. "We need to hunt more often than if we drank human blood and it does not taste as nice."

"How can you stand to be by humans when they are giving blood ?" asked Bella

"I ask them to tell me about themselves and their families."I replied. "As long as they are talking I have a distraction from their blood. I check everyday what stock we have in at the clinic to make sure that we have enough of the different blood groups and feed on the surplus. Cold blood is much less appealing than warm blood but just as nourishing. We have special equipment to check the blood but I find that my nose and tongue much more accurate. Ironically I was awarded a special medal last year by the mayor for my community service." I chuckled, "It's just as well they do not realise why I promote the the service so much."

"You still show great restraint to be near bleeding humans without feeding on them. There are not many of our kind who can do that." approved Edward, "let's leave this bear to the scavengers and find a nicer place to chat."

"Follow me," I requested and led them to a rocky outcrop where we could admire the moonlit landscape while we chatted.

"See that clearing over there where I am pointing, that's where I was born." I explained. "Although the house is long since gone. My father was a teacher at the college and my mother was a local native American. I grew up here but as a half breed I had few friends so for my 21st birthday my father took us on a European tour, London, Paris, Venice, Rome and it was while we were in Rome that we were invited on a private tour of an art gallery in Volterra. My father thought that it would be a nice treat for us, but it cost us our lives. I hid when the Volturi attacked but I had been bitten and was half changed when they found me under a pile of bodies. They kept me and trained me to be a scout, but once I had completed my training I used those skills to escape and have been running and hiding from the Volturi ever since."

"Thank you," replied Bella, "We will not reveal your location or identity to the Volturi. We have had our own problems with them recently. I had to rescue Edward from Volterra and then the Volturi moved against us over a misunderstanding. We managed to persuade them to leave us in peace and they returned to Volterra."

"You rescued Edward from the Volturi !" I gasped looking at her in awe and taking a step back.

Edward chuckled, "She talked our way out."

I shook my head in disbelief, only a Cullen could talk their way out of Volterra. "So is that your special gift, the power to persuade others to do your will ?"

Edward laughed out loud and Bella looked embarrassed, "No, my gift is that I am a shield and I can shield others as well."

"Oh wow" I said intrigued, "that is a very useful gift, and you Edward, what is your gift ?"

"I am good at reading people," he replied, and I noticed his frown from earlier in the day had been replaced with a smile

Bella asked, "Is your gift how you managed to look so human at the college today ?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "it's why the Vulturi did not kill me. Lord Aro thought that my being able to look like so human would be useful to them. It means that I can go out in daytime without attracting attention, even in full sunlight. How you saw me today was what I remember of my mother."

"You also had a heart beat and smelled like a human," remembered Bella, "That was what confused me."

"Yes, that is part of my camouflage but like all camouflage the closer you get the easier you can see through it and also I have to concentrate to maintain the illusion."

"Does your camouflage also shield you ?" asked Edward casually.

"Yes, to a certain extentent, what the eye cannot see the mind cannot easily influence."

He nodded thoughtfully while Bella looked at him questioningly, "Are there any other vampires here in Dartmouth" he asked changing the subject.

"Not at the moment," I replied, "we are out of the way here so there is normally only one or two a year passing through on their way to Montreal or Boston. I track them and leave them alone if they move on."

"What do you do if if they don't move on ?" asked Bella.

"Only once have I had someone who wanted to stay and feed on the students, so I killed him." I replied.

"You killed a vampire on your own ?" Bella was sceptical.

I nodded calmly, "the Volturi trained me to fight and I had the advantage of surprise."

Edward grunted in approval.

"Tell me please," I asked, "about your coven. Does Dr Cullen have a wife, a companion ?"

"He is married to Esme," replied to Bella, "he turned her not long after he turned Edward. He was lonely and wanted his own family."

I sighed, "that's a shame, for many years I fantasised that one day I could be the wife of the great Lord Cullen and we could study medicine together."

They both chuckled and Bella continued, "She is like a mother to us younger members of our family."

"Maybe it's just as well. I do not think that I could be be a mother. Please keep my confession secret," I added embarrassed and wishing that I had kept my mouth shut. It was if being able to talk openly after all this time had released a tidal dam of thoughts."

They laughed out loud, "that's OK" giggled Bella. "Rosalie is still not over Edward marrying me instead of her, even though she is now married to Emmett. Our relationships are just as complicated as human's."

"Who are Rosalie and Emmett" I asked, which led to Bella telling me about each member of their "family" without, I noticed, mentioning any special gifts.

"Is Shona Maguire your original name ?" asked Bella

"My original name was lost long ago in Volterra," I reflected, "Shona is the nearest English equivalent to the name my mother used to call me."

"Was there a Mr Maguire ?"

"No." I sighed, "it just seemed to help with the staff and students if they thought that I was a poor harmless widow."

"How long have you been on your own ?" asked Bella sympathetically.

"Forever," I replied, "and I don't expect that to change."

"Ha," grunted Edward, "I thought that until Bella walked into my life."

"He saved my life when a van was about to squash me," elaborated Bella.

"Really," I exclaimed sensing a story, "please tell me what happened ?" so Bella told me the tale of how they met while Edward stroked her hair.

"How did you manage to turn Bella without killing her ?" I asked Edward.

They exchanged a look while Edward considered his words.

"It was very difficult," he conceded, "and she nearly died."

I nodded, "I thought of changing one of the students here." I explained "but they have their life ahead of them and I could not condemn one to our life."

"Why do you call Carlisle "Lord Cullen" ?" asked Bella changing the subject.

"He was a Lord of of the Vulturi," I replied. "I saw his portrait with the other Lords in the gallery at Volterra. I heard the stories of how he spent his time learning how to heal humans. They thought he was crazy and foolish but I respected his dedication to helping others. I wish that he had stayed at Vultera where he could have been a restraining voice on the Lord's council but I was told that he had displeased Lord Aro and been sent into exile. I am amazed that he is still alive and continuing his medical work."

"You should visit us," suggested Bella, "I am sure Carlisle would like to meet you in person and you could discuss his medical research in more detail."

I paused to look out over the dark forest, moonlight glittering off the lakes and streams, the cool moist night time breeze swirled across my skin and filled my nostrils with the smells of the forest and these two vampires. Could Lord Cullen heal the injuries inflicted on me by the Volturi or maybe even ease the pain ? I rolled my shoulders reflexifly and clamped down hard on the resulting stab of pain.

"You could fly back with us tomorrow night," offered Edward. "He has an extensive library, with many records of treatments for diseases and injuries. I am sure that he would be interested in meeting you and sharing his knowledge with you."

"Thank you for your invitation," I smiled in acknowledgement and searched for an excuse. "I have commitments here but maybe some other time."

"You would be our guest," persisted Edward. "I would be happy to arrange your ticket if you can rearrange your schedule. You can stay for as long or short as you like."

I considered the potential implications of his invitation. Did I have enough cash to pay for a ticket ? Could I get Michael to cover for me ?

"What if the Volturi find out that I am staying with you ?" I worried remembering that I was fugitive from them..

"We can protect you." promised Bella with conviction

"Why would you do that ?" I asked startled.

"Our family is big enough to stand up to the Volturi". Bella explained, "and the more of our kind who understand and respect us then the more likely the Volturi will leave us alone."

"If Lord Aro askes Lord Cullen to hand me over ?" I pressed

"Carlisle would say that as long as you are living under his roof and have broken none of our rules then he will protect you." assured Edward firmly

I nodded thoughtfully. "What are your rules ?"

"No hunting humans within 100 miles and the Quileute territory is off limits." answered Edward promptly.

"Quileutes ?" I asked surprised.

"The local native American tribe. We have an agreement with them that goes back over 100 years," explained Edward. "You will meet some of them if you come to stay with us and I think you would find them an interesting tribe."

As I considered their offer I worried about visiting a coven. Two vampires I could evade but escaping from a coven of vampires would be much more difficult. On the other hand I really did want to meet Dr Cullen and the pain in my back was surely worth the risk. "Well I guess I could find someone to look after the clinic for a couple of weeks."

"That would be wonderful." smilled Bella, "you can stay in Edwards old room, we have our own cottage now that we are married."

"It's not Voltera," added Edward as if he could read my mind, "It's all above ground, there are no bars, just open windows so you can leave at any time. With your vegan diet you will be a much easier house guest than usual.

"Then I will accept your invitation," I laughed, giddy with my recklessness, "What should I bring with me ?"

"Travel light," suggested Edward, "We can provide whatever you need."

"Edward," admonished Bella, "Bring whatever you will make your stay comfortable Shona. We are not a formal family so just relax, you will be on holiday !"

That's just as I well, I thought, as I don't have any formal clothes. We chatted a little more about where they lived, then they made their way back to their lodge and I headed to my apartment to prepare for my holiday.

Lunchtime the next day we met at the Cafeteria for lunch, or rather the pretense of lunch. Edward flatly refused to accept any payment for my flight ticket, saying that it was covered by their management company and refused to elaborate. Bella asked me who was going to look after my clinic while I was away.

"I have trained Michael as an assistant", I told her, "he only needs to collect blood if the clinic runs low and I told him to pray that there are no emergencies while I am away. He also gave me his old mobile phone so that he can call me if he needs help, assuming that I can get cell phone coverage."

"You will be able to call him from our house whenever you wish," reassured Bella.

We met again at college reception when the official tours ended and Edward insisted on carrying my suitcase to their rental car.

"Is he always like this ?" I whispered to Bella.

"He calls it good manners, but I am trying to train him to be less overbearing," replied Bella.

During the drive to the airport at Boston we chatted about their tour and then I was stunned when we pulled up in font of the private jet terminal. "We don't have time to wait around for scheduled flights," explained Edward "and it's more comfortable than sitting in an aluminium tube with a hundred humans for hours getting thirstier and thirstier."

"He's a very good pilot." Bella reassured me as the terminal staff transferred our bags into a Lear jet. Once Edward had completed the pre-fight formalities he took off heading West towards the airfield at Port Angeles under a moonlit sky. Bella sat with me some of the time chatting about the Olympic peninsula but mostly she sat in the cockpit chatting with Edward. I could sense how eager they were to be home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lord and Lady Cullen

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Lord and Lady Cullen**

I tensed as we drove up the Cullen's driveway through the early morning mist of a cloudy summer morning, despite repeated reassurances from Bella and Edward. "Wow, this is even more amazing than you described." I enthused seeing the open setting and architecture of the Cullen house. A diametric opposite to Vultera.

"That's right," agreed Edward "and we have cottages and lodges spread around the area that you can use if you prefer privacy."

"Are you sure there are no underground caverns or halls or cellars ?" I joked

"None," deadpanned Edward, "just open plan living."

"Carlisle and Esme are waiting for you in our living room," reminded Bella. "The others have all been out hunting and will meet you later."

"What's that animal smell ?" I asked curious

"Oh that, you will get used to it after a while," grinned Bella. "There are some local animals that we do not hunt. You will meet them later as it is important that you do not hunt ot attack them while you are staying with us."

"Are they tame animals ?" I wondered out loud

They both laughed, "We wish, but they are important to us so please follow our request."

"Of course, I will do what I am told," I assured them. "I just want to make sure that I do not breach any etiquette."

"Shona, you have only just arrived, relax. You will be fine. We will stay with you as long as you need us." said Edward trying to reassure me as he pulled up at the front of the house.

"There is the front door, or the window to the lounge is open so we normally just jump straight up."

"The front door is for humans ?" I guessed.

"Yes," confirmed Bella, "there are some human's who visit us occasionally, but please do not meet them without our being present."

"The Vulturi also had human servants." I remembered that.

"These are not servants," frowned Bella, "Esme makes sure that we clean up after ourselves."

"You Cullens never cease to surprise me," I exclaimed. "Human visitors no less, afternoon tea perhaps, poker nights ?"

"Carlisle should explain," said Edward as we exited their Volvo, "after you."

I hesitated, "If you dont mind, perhaps after you ?"

"Of course," said Bella, as they both jumped up to the lounge and greeted Carlisle and Esme.

I waited for the greetings to end then taking a deep breath, wow that really was a strong animal smell, I jumped and crouched on landing, taking in the sight of the four vampires standing quietly waiting for me in the open plan lounge.

Bella smiled, "Shona, let me introduce you to Carlisle and Esme." I stared at Carlisle in wonderment, then shook myself and advanced slowly into the room searching for any threats. Carlisle stepped forward raising his arms in welcome.

I sank to my knees and bowed my head, "Lord Cullen, Lady Cullen, I am at your service."

"Welcome Shona to my house and you may rise, on one condition." said Carlisle

"Yes my Lord," I replied, fearing what the condition would be

"When you rise you will address me as Carlisle and Lady Cullen as Esme."

I rose slowly, not meeting their eyes. "It is a very great honour to meet you," I hesitated at the familiarity, so different to the formality of the Volturi, "Carlisle. I have heard so much about you and tried to follow your path. It is also a very great honour to meet your beautiful companion," I hesitated again, "the Lady Esme," and glanced nervously at Esme, who laughed and smiled indulgently.

"Shona, you are very welcome to our house and to stay with us as long as you wish." she said. "You may call me Lady Esme if you wish, although I am very curious to understand why you call us Lord and Lady Cullen ?"

I stepped back and stood up straight, as if back in the hall of the Volturi at Volterra, and looked Carlisle straight in the eye. "I am sworn to serve the Lords of Volturi, as they wish. Their word is law. Their decisions absolute. There is only obedience to the Lords."

"Wow," responded Carlisle, "Aro has certainly changed things since I was last in Volterra. He was always sensitive to criticism."

"I could do with a bit of obedience from our unruly family members," grinned Esme, but her grin faded at the look on Carlisle's face.

"Your picture hung in the gallery of the lords," I continued.

"Ha," snorted Carlisle, "I doubt that my portrait still hangs in that gallery."

"You designed Voltera for the Volturi." I stated

"I made a few suggestions." he allowed

"You helped build the dungeons where newborns could be safely housed until they learned control."

"Well that was more than just me." Carlisle looked embarrassed

"You designed the grand reception hall and the gallery itself."

"A fine example of neo classical architecture," he beamed with pride

"Oh very clever," muttered Edward admiringly. I threw him an annoyed glance and Bella nudged him to keep quiet.

"If I serve you as a Lord of the Vulturi," I continued, "then I fulfil my oath."

"Well that's an interesting proposition but really not necessary," he mussed.

Edward stepped forward to whisper in Carlisle's ear, even though we could all hear the whisper perfectly clearly. "Accept her oath. Command her to obey and protect you and your family with her life."

"Ahhh," responded Carlisle, "I think I understand where this is going and I am not happy about this Edward, but I trust you know what you are doing."

"Shona Maguire," he said drawing himself up straight and taking Esme's hand. "While you stay under my roof you are bound to obey my and Lady Cullen's orders. You are to protect us and our family with your life. You are not to take any orders from anyone else without my prior agreement. Do you so swear ?"

I responded "Your word is law. Your decision is absolute. There is only obedience to you and Lady Cullen," and sighed in relief.

"Are we good now ?" Carlisle asked Edward and I.

"Yes, thank you." I replied. "I presume you left Volterra before Lord Caius started conditioning the Volturi guard."

"I am glad I left when I did," muttered Carlisle.

"I wish you had been there when I was there," I replied sadly, "you could have restrained Lord Aro."

Carlisle looked startled, then nodded comprehension. Laying his hand on my shoulder he looked me in the eye and said. "No one could restrain Aro, not even me. That is why I left. I am glad you escaped from them and found your way here. Hopefully you will see that we have a different, better, way of living together."

"As a family," explained Edward, "we rely on Carlisle for guidance but we have all been taught to understand the value and obligations of free will. We argue and have our differences but through dialogue we reach understanding and our love for each other holds us together in a way that other covens cannot achieve."

At that moment Rosalie and Emmett jumped in the window and greeted the other Cullens. Carlisle made the introductions and Emmett grinned a welcome but Rosalie frowned, "so this is the stray you brought back, is it house trained ?"

"Rose," scolded Esme, "be polite to our guest."

"That's OK," I responded, "she is right to be wary of me."

"Wow that was quite a speech we heard," enthused Emmett, "so you were one of the Volturi super warriors were you ?"

"I nodded," smiling back at him, "any time you want to spar Emmett, I will be ready for you."

Rosalie stamped her foot with annoyance as Emmett jumped for joy at the challenge. "Hey Jasper, did you hear that, who'se your money on ?"

Alice and Jasper arrived and I stepped back to the window ready to run for my life. The bite marks on Jaspers face and body were those of a warrior, a very experienced and dangerous warrior. "Relax Shona," called out Alice, "Jasper will not bite. In fact you and he are going to be best buddies once you get past the who's the best warrior contest."

"Jasper go ahead and tell your story," suggested Edward. "We saved it up for you to tell her yourself."

I relaxed as Jasper told his tale of Vampire wars in the south, and I fell in love with his southern charm.

"Have you ever fought the Volturi ?" I asked

"Not directly," he replied, "although I have helped the Cullen's put on a show of strength to ward off the Volturi."

"He trained us to fight a newborn army last year," added Alice, smiling with pride at her husband.

I nodded with respect, to her and Jasper, then I asked Carlisle, "are there any more vampires in your coven for me to meet ?"

"This is all the vampires," replied Carlisle carefully.

I continued, "I come in peace, to learn about medicine and your way of life, but I am surprised that you invited me into your home like this. Rosalie is right, you must not take in strays, and you two." I said to Edward and Bella, "should definitely not be waltzing around the countryside thinking that you are invincible. If Aro had found out you were travelling away from your coven he would have attacked you without hesitation. No more wandering around outside our perimeter without my knowledge while I am staying here, I have sworn to protect you and I can only do that if you are here to be protected."

"Oh nonsense," said Esme confidently, "relax Shona and enjoy your time with us, we have Edwards mind reading and Alice's visions to protect us.

"So Edward's a mind reader. That explains a few things." I glared at Edward, who looked embarrassed.

"Vision's ?" I asked Alice.

"I have visions of the future," replied Alice, "especially if it concerns our family but they are not infallible."

I nodded raising my shield and asked, "Carlisle may I demonstrate the limitations of that protection ?"

"Please do not break anything," urged Esme.

"Yeah we don't want to have any mess," laughed Emmett.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I had upended Emmett and returned to my position before any of them could react. With a loud thump Emmett whirled through the air and landed on his back. Rosalie charged at me screaming with claws outstretched. I sidestepped and she went sailing out of the open window. She bounced back still screaming at me but Emmett gathered her into his arms and restained her. "Rose it's OK, calm down." He kept whispering his refain into her ear and slowly her screams of rage died down.

"I hope that I did not break anything ?" I apologised to Emmett

"Only my pride," snorted Emmett, "neat move lady."

"Edward, Alice," I asked, "did either of you anticipate what I was going to do ?"

"No," they both muttered.

"Exactly and that is your weakness, with respect, you are all too complacent."

"Lady Esme, I apologise for my behaviour," I said as a bowed to her.

"Well this is a greeting I will not forget in a hurry," she said ruefully, "but I am sure that you will settle down just fine in a few days."

Jasper spoke up, "I'm liking you already Shona, that was a damn fine move there and you are right, we have been lucky so far and benefited from the support of others. Sooner or later we are going to run out of luck and someone is going to get hurt. The more alert we are the better and I look forward to talking with you more once you have settled in."

I bowed in acknowledgment and I turned to Rosalie, who was still seething in Emmett's arms. "I respect you Rosalie," I said, "you were the only one who responded to my move. You work on instinct and are not a predictable as the others."

She relaxed a little at my praise, and responded with a "well don't do that again."

"Carlisle," I asked, changing the subject, "I have some scars that cause me a lot of pain. I was hoping that with your knowledge and experience there might be something you could do to heal them or at least to reduce the pain."

"Well I can't make any promises," replied Carlisle, "but come through to my study and I will take a look."

"Actually," I asked, "could everyone to see these scars ? It would help you all to understand me better, especially Rosalie."

"Well OK, if that's what you prefer," said Carlisle, "go ahead."

I looked at each Cullen in turn, all nodded carefully, wary of what might follow next.

"Most of these were done to me by the Volturi for not obeying commands or not performing my duties satisfactorily," I explained as I unbuttoned my top, "some from the Vampires I was sent to assassinate or their bodyguards."

The Cullens jerked alert and moved to defensive positions.

"Relax, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already," I joked.

"That's not particularly relaxing," muttered Carlisle staring at the mass of bite marks on my chest and arms.

"There is also one on my back," I added, "removing my top and turning to show them my back.

There was an audible gasp of horror from the Cullen's:

"Who did that ?" winced Carlisle

"How did they do that," exclaimed Jasper

"How did I not know this ?" worried Edward

"Why was that done to you ? asked Bella

I put my top back on and buttoned it up. "Lord Aro had that done to me by having me branded the property of the Volturi day after day after day until the brand was permanent. I pleaded, I begged, I raged, I screamed in agony, but still they branded me. Each day a different member of the Volturi did the branding so that they all knew that Lord Aro had a fate worse than death for any who disobeyed him. The brand is constant agony for me which is why, Edward, I shield myself and therefore you from that memory as much as possible."

"Thank you," breathed Edward with relief, "but why did they do this to you ?"

"I tried to kill Lord Aro, but his bodyguard tackled me before I could succeed. Unfortunately they managed to put him back together and he decided that mere death was too good for me."

"No shit," growled Emmett.

"What I need to know Carlisle, is can you heal me ?" I asked

The Cullen's relaxed, "Come to my study," Carlisle offered, "let me take a closer look at that brand."

"Thank you," I replied, "but I suggest that Edward is out of mind reading range first as I may not be able to hold the pain in once you start poking the scar."

"We need to go anyway," agreed Edward

"We will see you in the morning," added Bella and with that they jumped through the window and raced off to their cottage.

I followed Carlisle down the hallway to his study, the same room that I had seen when we had video called back in Dartmouth. He gestured to the walls lined with bookshelves and packed with books of every description, some looking very old.

"These are some of the books I have collected over the years on many subjects, but mostly medicine. I have more stored downstairs in a temperature controlled room to protect the older books. None of these books describe what you have, let alone how you can be healed and in all my days I have never heard of such a thing."

He pointed to an examination table in the corner, "Please pull that to the center of the room, remove your top and lie face down on the table so that I can get a better look at the scar." He fetched an examination light from a cupboard and attached it to the table.

"Tell me if this hurts." He said tracing a pattern over the scar with his fingers once I was settled on the table.

"That's fine," I assured him, "no worse than usual."

"OK, now I am going to poke the skin around the scar and then the scar itself to find out how deep the scar tissue is. Let me know when it hurts."

At first he poked the skin round the scar which was uncomfortable but not particularly painful. Then he started poking the scar gently at first and then harder. Suddenly my back erupted in pain. I screamed and curled up in a fetal position shaking with pain.

"I'm sorry," apologised Carlisle.

"It's Ok," I reassured him, "I'm sorry I screamed."

"Come, sit and put your top back on." He led me to a chair across from his desk and sitting across the desk from me he pulled out a paper pad and pen. "I would like to start with taking notes of your medical history, who your parents were, where they came from, where you grew up, what illnesses you had and we will take it from there. This room is soundproof, even from vampires, so what you say will be just between the two of us."

I wondered how true that was, knowing how good vampire hearing is, but on reflection I had nothing to lose and Carlisle was the one person who might be able to relief my constant pain, so I started from the beginning.

We talked for hours, day turned to night, Carlisle's pen blurred over the paper. I wondered why he used paper notes when we had such good memory retention. He asked questions, referred back to his notes, caught me when I had skipped something that I had not considered important enough to mention. He was especially interested in knowing how much biology and medicine I had been taught.

He nodded for me to continue when I reached my visit to Vultera and I described the attack by the Volturi, the feeding frenzy, my bite and hiding.

He wanted to know if I remembered which specific vampire had bitten me, how much pain I had felt, how much noise I had made during my turning. How had I managed to hide. He asked question after question, forcing me to remember everything I could about that terrible day. If I could have cried I would have sobbed.

Carlisle relented at last. "I'm going to be doing a lot of apologising," he said. "This is going to be distressing for you but I already have some ideas that might help. So come, let me show you around our house. "

Esme joined us when she heard Carlisle starting the tour and showed me my room, Edwards old room. The room was bare, but with large sliding windows facing the forest and my travel bag was in the corner. "We have a selection of furniture and furnishings in the attic," explained Esme, "so let me know what you would like and we can quickly furnish your room to your taste."

"Esme, please do not go to any bother for me," I asked.

"It is no bother at all," she assured me, "now what would you like ?"

I closed my eyes trying to switch from being interrogated by Lord Cullen to room planning with Lady Cullen. "Well, it would be nice to have a rug on the floor to sit on while meditating and a reclining chair in the corner over there so that I can sit back and enjoy the view out of these wonderful windows. Any picture of Australia if you have one to remind me of the time I spent there and a small wardrobe for my clothes."

"Excellent," enthused Esme, "I have several pictures from Australia. I will bring them over later for you to choose. In the meantime there is the ensuite bathroom so that you can freshen up."

"Come back to my study when you are refreshed," proposed Carlisle, "and we will continue our chat."

"Leave your dirty clothes in the bath," added Lady Cullen, "I'll pick them up later for the laundry."

I looked at her aghast and she laughed at my expression. "You are our house guest Shona, I have a fully equipped laundry room and I will simply clean your clothes along with everyone else's."

"Unless Alice gets to them first," muttered Carlisle.

"Did someone call ?" asked Alice appearing in the doorway with a mischievous smile. "Oh Shona," she added, "I took the liberty of checking the clothes in your bag and they were getting a bit worn so I replaced them with new ones. You can thank me later." she called as she disappeared.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a new top still with it's tags on. "I liked my old clothes." I huffed.

Esme laughed, "Don't mind Alice," she said, "she means well and I will return your old clothes, but that top would look good on you." she added as she left the room with Carlisle.

Showered and wearing the new clothes from Alice I returned to Carlisle's study. He looked up from adding notations to his notes from our earlier conversation and smiled. "Alice does have a gift with clothes." he observed.

"They don't feel comfortable," I complained, "I feel like going outside and rolling in the dirt with them on just to wear them in."

Carlisle laughed, "Talk with Alice later, tell her the sort of fabrics and styles you like and don't like and expect your small wardrobe to mysteriously grow into a closet. She's happy to have a new friend to dress so please humour her."

I sighed, "OK, where were we up to ?"

"Talk me through your time in Volterra, who was with you, what you did, where they put you."

I talked about the training, the pecking order according to the gifts each vampire had. The harvesting of humans for blood, the clearing out of the bodies. Carlisle wanted to know how that felt and what my relations were like with the other Vulturi. We talked about the Master / Slave relationships, the Husband / Wife relationships, the Brother / Sister relationships, until it looked like Carlisle had reproduced an entire family tree for my time at Volterra.

"Interesting," Carlisle commented at one point, "Aro always favoured the gifted over the talented and it sounds like he continued on that path after I left."

He wanted to know who my friends were, if I had any lovers. I shook my head, I had always been a loner and becoming a vampire had made be even more of a loner.

Then I had to try and explain why I had attacked Aro and how the attempt had failed. Carlisle was particularly interested in how I had avoided being found out before my attack.

"Fascinating," concluded Carlisle, "let's take another break, look the sun is up, go out and enjoy your stay here. We will reconvene tonight."

"Your ideas ?" I asked

"Are just ideas for now," replied Carlisle smoothly, "but your openness is helping me to help you. One more question, have you talked to anyone else about your experiences ?"

"No," I replied simply and he nodded looking thoughtful. "Go." he instructed, "Enjoy your day."


	4. Chapter 4 - Renesme and Jacob

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Renesme and Jacob**

Edward and Bella were chatting with Esme on the sofa when I entered the lounge.

"Hi Shona, how did you get on with Carlisle ?" asked Bella.

"We are still going through my history." I replied, "We have stopped for a break and will carry on tonight. How are you two ?"

"We are fine thank you and we have a couple of surprises for you if you feel up to it ?"

"Intriguing," I smiled, "should I come with you ?"

"Thats OK," replied Bella. "I will call them and ask them to come over. All we ask is that you withhold judgement until they explain themselves to you."

As Bella turned away to use her cell phone the other Cullen vampires appeared and gathered round the lounge, Jasper stood behind my chair and Edward stood by the front door entrance.

"Your surprise is human ?" I guessed.

"Their hearts beat." responded Edward enigmatically.

"These people are very dear to us," added Esme, "so for what it is worth I command you to stay seated until I say otherwise."

The rest of the Cullens sniggered and Esme scowled at them. "Don't let your status go to your head Lady Cullen." called out Emmett.

"Very well," I agreed, "but should I change my appearance, I have no wish to frighten your visitors."

"Edward, that might be a good idea, do you agree ?" asked Bella.

"I am not sure," replied Edward, "if Renesme's gift will still work."

"Only one way to find out," responded Bella.

"Ok," agreed Edward, "nodding to me and I changed to the older native american woman they had first met in Dartmouth."

"Holy shit," exclaimed Emmett, "Do you see that Rose ?"

"I see it, and hear it and smell it. Edward, you should call this off." warned Rosalie.

"It's OK," replied Bella, "we trust Shona," but she moved to be between me and the door.

A car pulled up below, doors opened, footsteps approached the front door and paused.

"There are two heart beats," I commented, "but one is much faster than usual," glancing with concern at Carlisle, who had joined us in the lounge but he smiled reassuringly adding, "Remember those two heartbeats."

"Come on up," called Edward, who continued to watch my every move now that he knew I could shield my thoughts from him.

"Hey lighten up," called out a large native American, possibly one of the local Quileutes as he entered the room, "what's with you blood suckers all standing round like statues and hey, is this your visitor ?"

Bella made the introductions, "Shona, these are our daughter Renesme and her guardian, Jacob, this is Shona Maguire from Dartmouth."

"I am pleased to meet you Shona," piped Renesme appearing from behind Jacob. "Please call me Nessie." I could hear a grinding of teeth from Bella at her daughters nickname, while I studied the little girl in front of me.

I remembered my manners, "I am also pleased to meet you Renesme and Jacob. Two surprises indeed."

"So Renesme, are you related to Bella and Edward, I see a family resemblance ?" I asked for confirmation.

"I gave birth to her before I was turned," explained Bella, "but she can explain better to you if she can touch you, that is her gift."

"One moment Reneseme," I asked. "I am also interested in this young man, your guardian. Which tribe are you ?"

Jacob looked nonplussed, "Quileute, this is our tribal area."

"Ahh, one of the pacific tribes," I nodded, "and does your tribe know that you are here ?"

"We have an agreement," Jacob explained, "they stay off our land and we leave them alone as long as they do not harm any humans."

"Are you not afraid to be among so many vampires ?" I asked

"Nah these are just a bunch of pussies," Nessie giggled, "I mean that they are very well behaved and we have full trust in them."

"Will you stay and tell me more of your tribe ?"

"Well that's up to Nessie," replied Jacob.

"May I touch you now ?" asked Renesme.

"One moment more young lady. Tell me what do you see, hear and smell of me."

"I hear your heartbeat, smell your human scent, see your wrinkles, no offense meant."

"None taken but please understand that what you see is an illusion, an image of how I remember my mother." I explained. "Please do not be alarmed as I change back to my true form so that you can touch me."

"No way," exclaimed Jacob as I dropped my camouflage, becoming younger but paler and my heartbeat stopped.

"You may approach now Renesme," I said, who slowly moved forward after glancing at her father for reassurance. All the Cullens closed in ready to intercede if I made a sudden move.

I stayed still as stone while I watched the images of Renese's birth and the confrontation with the Volturi.

"You are both amazing." I said to them at the end, "Thank you for sharing with me."

"And you," I said turning to Bella, "not only rescue Edward but bring forth such an amazing child." Bella beamed and the Cullen's relaxed.

"Please stay and talk with me." I asked, "I am so interested to hear from both of you."

The day passed with excited chatter from Renesme, jokes from Jacob and interruptions from the other members of the Cullen family as they went about their normal routine.

Bella and Edward stayed with her daughter, enjoying listening to her after being away visiting Dartmouth.

Jacob talked about his tribe and answered my many questions about the wolf pack. I asked if I could meet the wolves and Jacob said that he would speak to their pack leader, Sam. They already knew that the Cullen's had a visitor but meeting one would be unusual and would need neutral territory

As the day changed to evening the discussion turned to hunting and where they might go as a family. I asked if I could hunt with Alice and Jasper, to get to know them better.

The hunt was fun, we swapped stories of the various animals we had hunted in the past. They were fascinated with my stories of kangaroos and wallabies and dingos in Australia and laughed when I told them about the time I was so thirsty I had tried to squeeze blood out of a snake. It turned out that Jasper was also not keen on animal blood being still relatively new to the Cullen's vegetarian diet and he wanted to hear more of the blood clinic I had run at Dartmouth.

After we returned from the hunt I joined Carlisle in his study for another session. This time it was retelling the details of my torture. I paused often with the pain of my memories but Carlisle was patient, never pushing me to go faster than I could manage. He wanted to know how they restrained me, what material the branding implement was made of, what I had smelt, what I had heard. He wanted to know all about Aro and what he had said to me. Then the details of what I was forced to do after the torture had ended. How I had engineered my escape.

As morning dawned Carlisle called a halt again. Steepling his fingers he regarded me gravely, "Your scar is a reminder of both the physical and mental torture that you endured. We must treat both together for your pain to ease. We vampires have very good memories. Most of the time that is useful but sometimes it is a hindrance. Humans have a much better ability to forget and recover than we do. In my experience with vampires those painful memories can only be dimmed by overwriting them with newer, happier memories. So go, have fun, enjoy your stay with us," and waved me out of his study.

Alice was waiting impatiently for me in the lounge tapping her foot. "You are late," she stated. "We agreed last night that we would meet at sun up for your fabulous makeover day."

"Alice," I groaned, "I did not mean today, I meant some day, any day but not today. Look I have just finished a session with Dr cullen and I need"

"to have a makeover." interrupted Alice. "That's the perfect cure."

"Resistance is futile," called Jasper from upstairs and there was a laugh from Emmett outside where I could hear him helping Rosalie do something in the garage.

"Oh don't sigh," complained Alice, "Smile." she said using her fingers to pull my mouth up into a smile, "this will be so much fun."

I had to smile at her exuberance and let her lead me up the stairs into her boudoir. The morning passed in a strange kaleidoscope of images, smells, music and laughter. Alice deplored the state of my skin, my nails, my hair, my eyebrows, my posture. She spent ages agonising over my natural colour, which apparently was either too warm or too cold. My nails were buffed and polished. My hair was washed and trimmed.

Rosalie joined us for a long discussion about my hair, which was dismissed as a disaster and I was asked if I had any standards at all, followed by highly embarrassing questions about my sex life or the lack thereof. I told her that I was jealous of her beautiful hair and would never have even an ounce of her style, which seemed to please her. She flounced off to find suitable hair products for me to use every day which might, after a decade of two, improve my hair to not awful.

Esme joined us for a lively discussion on clothes and outfits. I protested earnestly until I saw how much they were enjoying themselves and submitted as graciously as I could manage.

Bella popped in, to make sure that I was alright and shared stories of what Alice had tried to do to her once she became Edward's girlfriend. "She was such a challenge," confided Alice, "She had spots ! Can you believe it, how gross, and as soon as I turned my back she would be back in leggings and sweaters." I laughed as Bella winked on her way out the door.

So this is what having sisters is like I thought, pretending to like the clothes rack of dresses Alice had lined up for me to try on. One part annoying as hell, the other part best friends.

"Ta-ra" announced Alice in her musical lilt as she bounced down the stars to the lounge. My best make over yet. "Alice !" I complained, "don't build up expectations. I never wear dresses and I never wear heels."

"My kind of girl." muttered Bella to Edward.

"Oh you look beautiful," complemented Esme, as I sashayed carefully down the stairs in my elaborate ball gown and high heeled pumps. Approaching Esme and Carlisle I dipped a curtsey as my mum had taught me to all those years ago.

Esme glanced at Carlisle, who grinned back and made an elaborate bow worthy of a Parisian courtesan and taking my hand lightly brushed the fingers on my dress gloves with his lips, while murmuring "Enchante Mademoiselle", to a round of general applause

"Ma'am you look gorgeous," approved Jasper, giving a formal bow after high fiving Alice.

"Why thank you Jasper, a true southern gentleman," I smiled in return.

Emmett was about to say something but Rosalie stomped on his foot, so Edward added, "I think we found a rough diamond in the mountains of Dartmouth. Alice, thank you for polishing her to perfection."

"At last I have something to wear to college balls, thank you Alice so much."

"My pleasure." She replied bouncing with happiness.

"Photographs," called Esme, darting off to find her camera and then had me posing in different locations round their lounge while directing the rest of her family to arrange me and the furniture to best effect. All my new sisters gathered round admiring my outfit, even Rosalie.

"Now," said Alice finally, "you need a day outfit and a work outfit."

I shook my head, taking care not to dislodge the tiara carefully clipped into my hair. "Alice, I wear a nurses uniform when I am at the clinic."

She pursed her lips, "a designer nurses uniform."

"Alice no !" Carlisle and I exclaimed at the same time

"Ok ok spoil the magic why don't you," she pouted.

"Let's go look at your day clothes selection," I suggested, "and please help me remove this fabulous gown without damaging it.

She perked up and escorted me back upstairs.

Alice did really have a gift with clothes, once we had agreed textiles and styles, she sorted out a range of day clothes that would not look out of place on campus, although I now looked like a wealthy wife of a college donor instead of a poor old widow. Maybe I could tell them that I had won some money in the state lottery.

"Shona dear," called Esme when I finally returned to the lounge, "Jacob called and the wolves have agreed to meet you at the baseball field tonight."

"That's great," I exclaimed, "I am so looking forward to meeting them."

"Do you have time for our face off before tonight ?" called out Emmett.

"Anytime big fella," I shouted back.

"Jasper are you available to umpire," called Emmett, "who appeared almost immediately rubbing his hands in glee."

"Alice has gone to be with Esme and Rosalie" whispered Jasper appearing at Emmett's shoulder, "I think they are going online shopping, said something about spending all of your money."

Emmett groaned and Carlisle slapped him on the back, "Cheer up, we can always send it back for a credit."

The vampires gathered in a cleared area at the back of the house, except Edward who stood with Bella and I on the veranda, "this is where Bella and I were married, the proudest day of my life," reminisced Edward.

"You two are so sweet," I replied as Bella hugged Edward.

"Ready ?" called Emmett, taking a defensive stance.

"What are the rules Jasper ?" I asked.

"Wrestling rules apply, stop when I say."

I nodded my agreement and stepped forward facing Emmett while Jasper stepped back out of our way. I could hear Bella asking Edward if I would be OK, and his whispered reply that he was more worried for Emmett. He told her that I was letting him hear my thoughts and I was pretty confident that my Vulturi training would give me the advantage. He was looking forward to an interesting contest.

I launched herself at Emmett, who sidestepped and grabbed for my arm to pin me down but I used my momentum to swing round and pull him over onto his back. As I stepped back I glanced at Jasper who nodded

"Perfect put down, one to the Volturi, come on Emmett at least try to put up a fight, you're letting the home side down."

Emmett picked himself up and charged me. I jumped, spinning in mid air but Emmett anticipated my move, plucked me from the air and sent my flying helplessly across the clearing to crash into a rock outcrop with a loud crash. Bella stepped forward to help but Edward held onto her, "watch, learn," he muttered.

As I dusted myself off Jasper called, "One to the home side, keep it up Emmett."

I feinted to the left and tripped Emmett up but he rolled before I could follow through and then followed a flurry of moves and countermoves as we each sought advantage.

I stepped back and bowed my head to Emmett, "you are better and quicker than I thought, Jasper has trained you well."

"Stand still for long enough," he roared "and I will show you how well he trained me." I dodged and weaved and danced around Emmett anticipating his moves before he made them. Mutterings grew from our audience as the rest of the vampires came to watch and heard Jasper count, "5, 8 ,12, wow that woman is lethal. Enough." he called at last "stand down."

I back flipped out of the arena to land by Edward and Bella. "That was a good workout I panted reflexively, your brother is a worthy opponent."

"Game, set and match to the Volturi," called Jasper, turning to me. "Tomorrow, gladiator you and I will spar."

"That would be an honour Sir," I bowed. He grinned as he went over to console Emmett and remind him of his twenty dollar bet. The vampires dispersed chatting about the contest. "Will you teach us your moves ?" asked Edward.

"I would be happy to, after I have beaten Jasper, but now I need a shower and to get changed for my meeting with the wolves. Are you coming ?"

"We are all coming, we are curious to see what the wolves make of you."

"Oh, so I have an audience ! I"ll try to make this special."

"Let me show you where Esme hides the comfy clothes from Alice," suggested Bella taking me by the arm.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wolves and Shapeshifters

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Wolves and Shapeshifters**

We ran through the forest like wraiths, our tread left no print, our speed a blur to humans, but we were not silent. We chatted as if we were having a quiet jog along a back street. Our voices so quiet that no human could hear us, but the forest animals heard and there was a zone of fear around us as they raced for cover.

Edward and Bella ran at the front with Jacob and Renesme, then Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice chatted away behind them. At the back I ran with Emmett and Rosalie apologising for beating him. Emmett was not bothered, being easy going, but Rosalie was still upset. We arrived at a large remote field screened by trees on all sides where the Cullens played baseball during thunderstorms.

We waited in the middle of the field, watchful, alert, motionless as standing stones.

From the woods in the north came the shapes of giant wolves, padding quietly through the undergrowth and halting downwind of the vampires. From the south jogged two native Americans in human form who Jacob told me were from his pack, Leah and Seth Clearwater. They did not join us or the wolves, but stood apart watching silently.

Jacob and I walked slowly towards the pack, stopping half way as they fanned out in front of us.

"Do you hear her heartbeat ?" Jacob asked them and they nodded

"Do you see her colour," they nodded

"Can you smell her ?" They looked at each other, then at the largest wolf who must have been Sam. He huffed and stepped forward to be close enough to smell me.

He grunted and looked at Edward, who translated, "she smells human but has no warmth."

I smiled and nodded at Sam, who returned to his place in the circle.

"All yours," Jacob said me with a wave and went to join Renesme.

"Jacob has been telling me about your tribe," I started, "Thank you for attending tonight, it is good to meet you."

As I paced in front of the wolves I explained my background and what my mother had told me of her tribe's lore. The wolves began to relax and sat or lay down, listening to what I had to say. They were amazing fearsome creatures to behold and despite the dim light those huge intelligent eyes were tracking my every move. I explained that I was in disguise, that what they saw and heard was what I remembered of my mother and how once, long ago I had been one of them, a native to this land. I told them that my roots were important to me and that one day I hoped to be able track down and reunite my tribe even though they had been decimated and scattered by the invading pale faces many years ago.

I described how I became a vampire and that the Vulturi thought that I might have inherited my ability to disguise myself from my mother's tribe. My gift of being able to disguise myself was an illusion, not real like their wolf forms. The strength of the illusion depended on how well I knew what I am imitating. For example, I now knew all the Cullen's well enough to impersonate them but only at a distance.

"Are you ready for a little magic ?" I asked the Cullens and they nodded, some more enthusiastically than others.

I snapped my fingers and was Carlisle speaking with polished English American accent, "Shape shifting is a fascinating subject don't you think Edward ?"

I snapped my fingers and was Edward with his cultured accent, "Fascinating subject but we need to think again about the causality, maybe Jasper has an insight ?"

I snapped my fingers and spoke with a Texan drawl, "I can feel their emotions but cannot influence them. Emmett I'll bet you twenty dollars you can't shapeshift."

I snapped my fingers and grunted, "I can be a bear if I want to be a bear, can't I Rosa ?"

I snapped my fingers and sighed dramatically, "Emmett, stop fooling around, Bella already thinks you childish."

I snapped by fingers and pulled my hair back and glared, "Well someone has the be the grown up around here don't they Esme."

I snapped my fingers again and smiled tolerantly, "Bella dear, relax, I thought that was a lovely bear. Alice, what's the matter ?"

I snapped my fingers again and hissed with my face scrunched up in pain. "It's those damn wolves giving me a headache, can we go already ?"

I snapped my fingers and was the image of my mother again watching the Cullen's warily but fortunately they were cracking up with laughter. Nessie jumped up and down excitedly crying "me, me, do me."

I shook my head apologetically. "I can impersonate vampires because I am one and humans because I was one but you and Jacob are outside anything I have seen before so I am not yet able to impersonate you.

"Awwww," she grumbled hopping from one foot to the other in frustration.

"I have an animal I can show you instead," I offered and she perked up. "After I escaped from the Volturi I roamed our planet, hiding from those who hunted me and knowing that there was a price on my head. While walking across Australia I found a dog who had been abandoned by it's owners, she was injured and starving with not long to live. I choose to rescue her expecting that she would run off as soon as she was well enough to do so, but she stayed with me so we walked together, at her pace, from water hole to water hole, hunting game together for food. I observed her every movement and mannerisms and soon was able to make myself like her, an exactness that grew more and more complete the more time we spent together. We hunted together, drank together, played together and I would like to show you my impression of her, if that would be OK ?

The wolves looked at Sam, who grunted a question, Edward translated.

"They want to know what happened to your companion ?"

"We were together for 20 years," I replied, "and she died of old age. I was so heart broken at her loss that I left Australia and have never returned."

Sam grunted again and I did not need Edward to translate the affirmative.

I bowed to Sam, crouched down and leapt forward changing into my memory of my dear old friend, part Mastiff part bulldog, and promptly rolled over rubbing myself thoroughly on the ground before scrambling back to my feet and stretching my leg and back muscles.

There was a collective gasp of appreciation from both the Cullens and the pack.

I grinned and stuck my tongue out tasting the air, wincing at the smell of the vampires, then I spotted my shredded clothes and nosed them whining. The wolves snorted with laughter, I had clearly amused them with that trick. Jacob had told me of the number of times he had forgotten to remove his clothes before phasing.

Slowly approaching and crouching down in front of Sam I whined a greeting. Sam grunted and stepped forward sniffing and nodding approval.

"Sam says that the disguise is perfect, he can even feel the body heat from Shona." Edward told the Cullen's.

I bounced up and smelled Sam and barked excitedly before trotting round the circle smelling each wolf and vampire so that I would know each of them in future just by their smell, much to their collective amusement.

Having completed the circle I trotted over to Renesme and gently bumped her, whining a friendly greeting and sitting at her feet. She giggled and gently reached out to touch my head, which I swiveled rubbing her hand. Emboldened Renesme tickled me behind my ear and I reflexively started thumping my back leg in enjoyment. With a giggle she tried tickling me under my jaw and I rolled over waving my legs in the air, so Renesme started rubbing my belly. Then she rubbed too hard and I gave a little yelp, rolling back onto my feet and bounced away.

After giving a shake that started at my nose and went all the way back to the tip of my tail I trotted back to the centre of the circle, sat and raising my muzzle to the sky let out a long howl to where I knew the moon would be and the the pack looked to Sam, who shrugged and lifted his own head to join in the howl. The whole pack howled in chorus filling the field with noise.

"Enough," laughed Carlisle, "they will hear you all the way to the Canadian border."

As the howls died down I sat down, curled into a ball and with a shiver I changed back to my vampire form. Lifting my head I continued speaking, "My mother did not say anything to me that I can remember of my tribe having honouring a special animal but when I was able to dream I used to dream of soaring like an eagle through the sky over endless mountains and forests. So I would like to end tonight by showing you my image of our eagle spirit. This image is tenuous and fragile as it is from so long ago so please do not approach and stand well back as this is unpredictable."

The wolves and Cullens stepped back warily as I closed my eyes and reached back through my memories for those dim distant dreams. During my restless lonely wandering in the Australian outback I had met wandering groups of Aborigines and shared a water hole with them overnight for companionship. They had talked of their spirit animals and how their love of the outback helped them to connect with their spirit world. When they asked me why I hiked deep in the bush I replied that I was also searching for a connection to my ancestors. Those nights when I was on my own and the Southern Cross hung glittering in the night sky I would practice what the aborigines had taught me. Slowly the animal of my dreams took form and shape. The few aborigines I had shown my animal spirit to had run off and hidden in fear that I was an evil spirit so I knew that what I became was not a true animal like the wolves, but the spirit, the essence of my tribal eagle.

With a great effort of will I summoned my eagle spirit, then I didn't remember anything until I found myself in Carlisle's study. It was the smell of human blood that had caught my attention. My eyes focused on the bag of blood he was waving under my nose and he smiled with relief.

"Here, drink this, it's strictly for medicinal purposes but you had us worried. I'm not used to vampires passing out."

"What happened, I can't remember anything since reaching for, oh"

"Well there was a blur of colour and shape then you transformed into a huge fish eagle. Larger and more imperious than any eagle I have seen before. You blinked, shook your head and wings and took a few tottering steps. You eyed the wolves warrily and lowered your head and called out something. Sam snarled a response and you raised your head. He said afterwards that it seemed to him that you greeted him but there were no words, just an impression. Then you saw us and gave out a piercing shriek of alarm, flapped your wings, extended your talons, and advanced on us. We retreated taking Renesme with us but Jacob stood his ground and he ordered you to stop, saying that we were friends. You paused and lowered your head to look Jacob in the eye and screeched again. He tried to calm you down but when he touched you the eagle seemed to collapse and you blurred back into your vampire form. We rushed forward to help you but Edward was convinced that you were just exhausted so we carried you back here."

"The wolves, what happened, did they say anything ?"

"They stayed until we reassured them that there was nothing they could do to help then they went home. They all seemed impressed by your Eagle, we all were, that was quite something."

Carlisle took the now empty blood bag from me and placing it inside the wood burner by his desk. After lighting the wood burner he left the study and returned with spare clothes for me.

"Ready to continue your story ?" he asked shuffling through the papers on his desk while I got dressed.

The human blood coursed through me, reviving me, healing me, my first human blood since I had left Dartmouth. I had not known that Carlisle kept human blood in the house,

"Can I ask a question first ?"

"Certainly, go ahead."

"If you can get human blood, presumably from a local blood bank, then why do you hunt animals ?"

With an indulgent smile he sat back in his chair, "I only started keeping blood here when Edward started dating Bella, just in case there was an accident, you know how fragile humans are. Now I keep some here for Renesme, again in case of emergencies. We do not drink human blood because I fear that it would weaken our resolve not to hunt humans. We all thirst for human blood all of the time and it would only take a momentary lapse for a human to be killed. I am very impressed that you were able to restrain yourself at Dartmouth."

"It was easier than I thought it would be, possibly because I knew that I had access to the blood bank whenever I wanted and I could sate my thirst before going to a human event."

"Did you ever run out of blood ?"

"A couple of times the blood bank ran low so then I hunted, like you. When I walked across Australia I hunted animals. Kangaroos, especially the big bucks, could put up a good fight."

"Tell me about your time in Australia", he asked, reaching for his pen and pad again.

So I talked about my flight across Europe heading east, travelling by day and hiding by night. Wanting to put as much distance as possible from the Vulturi I just kept heading east, through Arabia, across India, until I ran out of land in what is now Vietnam. Then I turned south and island hopped to Australia. Once I was there I carried on south until I could go no further, which was when I stopped running and started exploring my new homeland. I would still be there now except for the pain of losing my four legged companion. Leaving Australia was easy, although thirsty. I just hid on a plane out of Sydney and found myself back in the USA, where I headed to my old home in Dartmouth.

The sun was up by the time I had finished answering Carlisle's questions. A beautiful sunny day beaming shafts of daylight into the lounge as we walked out onto the veranda to enjoy the fresh air.


	6. Chapter 6 - Leah

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Leah**

"Shona, how are you ?" asked Esme joining us on the veranda.

"I'm fine. I think" I replied

"Are you up for our contest later today ?" called out Jasper.

"Fifty bucks says you dont have a chance." replied Emmett.

"You don't have fifty bucks," interjected Rosalie, "I spent all your money yesterday."

"Oh Rose" whined Emmett.

"Enough" called out Carlisle, "I gave Shona a check up, well as much as I can, and it was like she had burned through all her blood reserves. So she needs time to rebuild her strength before she fights anyone, especially you Jasper."

"Last night was amazing", said Esme smiling in delight, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Amazing but kind of gross, did you see the way her dog behaved ?" commented Rosalie joining us, "the wolves are bad enough but that was just yuch"

"Shona was happy, really happy, happy as a child," retorted Jasper as he and Alice dropped down from an upstairs window. "I hope she sticks around and shares her happiness again."

"That eagle", Esme continued, "wow that was something else."

"Primeval", agreed Carlisle

"Like some monster from the black lagoon" laughed Emmett appearing behind Rosalie and tickling her.

"You should know" replied Rosalie elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'll be your monster anytime Rosa baby" as he reached for her making a scary face. She squealed and ran from the room laughing as he chased her.

"Those two" sighed Carlisle

"Are very much in love", finished Esme beaming, "so leave them alone."

"Your eagle was not happy with us", commented Jasper after a brief lull in the conversation.

I shrugged not remembering anything.

"That could have been because we were pale faces" mused Carlisle

"Or because we are vampires" added Jasper

"That as well" agree Carlisle

"I was impressed with Jacob standing his ground. Do you know what that was all about ?" asked Jasper.

Carlisle turned to me, "Jacob told us that he thought your eagle was defending the wolves and he just wanted to calm you down."

"Oh talking of wolves reminds me", interrupted Esme, "Leah called round earlier to ask how you were. I told her that you you were still resting. She said that she would like to have a chat with you once you were recovered and will wait for you at their campsite by the river."

"I wonder what that's about ?" asked Carlisle as all the Cullens looked at me.

I shrugged, "No idea, did Edward hear anything ?"

"They went back to their house last night but will probably be over later on today." answered Esme.

I looked at Alice, who shrugged back at me, "I can't see the wolves, but I can see you here tonight so she is not going to bite your head off."

"Thanks, Alice", I laughed, "Well I had better go and see what she wants."

"You should hunt first" warned Carlisle, "You need to rebuild your strength."

I paused, the pull of curiosity and hunger making me indecisive. In the end the thought of hunting in daylight put me off. Bad enough to have to drink animal blood without having to also see the poor animal in technicolour.

"I'll go see what she wants first and hunt tonight." I decided.

Well don't take any risks," cautioned Carlisle, "maybe one of us should go with you ?"

I realised belatedly that this time he was referring to the strength that I would need to not drink Leah's blood. I paused for thought again, I had not been attracted to Jacob's blood, the wolves blood seemed different to ordinary animal blood or human blood but there was still a risk.

"I will be careful", I replied, "I will break off to hunt if necessary."

Jumping off the veranda I made my way towards the river, changing to my native American appearance as I walked, starting a heartbeat and blocking my vampire smell. Leah was sitting in the shade of an old oak tree that hung out over the river. I could see a campsite higher up the bank, nestled into the trees. There was smoke from a small campfire and coming closer I could see that Leah was holding an empty mug, coffee from the smell of it. She turned her head as she heard me approaching.

"Hey Shona, want some coffee ?"

"No thanks, just had breakfast."

"Blood bag or weetos ?"

"Blood bag" I grunted, realising that my disguise was not going to fool her or any of the other wolves.

"How are feeling after last night ?" she asked as she got up and made her way to the cooking fire for a coffee refill.

"Tired", I replied, "well exhausted actually. Carlisle wanted me to go hunting to rebuild my energy but Esme said that you wanted to talk to me."

"So you are thirsty ?"

My throat burned and I nodded, suddenly conscious of her heat and heart beat.

"How tempting am I right now ?" she asked

"It's better if I stay downwind of you, your smell reminds me that you are not human."

"Your lot normally want to stay upwind to avoid our smell and I've heard the abuse Jacob gets about his smell when he is at the Cullen's."

"He gives as good he gets."

She laughed, "That's true, I enjoy listening to his banter with that stuck up blonde one."

With her coffee mug refilled she went to sit back under the tree. "Follow me" she ordered.

I dutifully followed and sat where she pointed, downwind of her, but the burn in my throat did not ease. I would need to hunt soon.

"Why did you want to see me ?" I asked.

"That was an impressive stunt you pulled last night and seeing you today in the sunlight proves that you could go anywhere without us noticing. That has Sam worried that we would not be able to keep you out of our tribal area so Seth and I have been told to keep an eye on you until you leave. One of us will be with you at all times and we would appreciate your cooperation in not trying to evade us."

"Oh" I replied shocked. "That's not necessary. I mean you no harm and I have promised Carlisle that I will not go on your territory."

"Sam's decision", she replied levelly. "We are not asking you to like it. The sooner you leave the sooner Seth and I get out of guard duty."

"I've only just got here"

She shrugged, "this sucks for Seth and I just as much as it does for you. So lets be grown up about this shall we ?"

"Does Carlisle know ?"

"Not yet, Sam has told Jacob who went ballistic. Seems that he and Renesme trust you but Sam won't back down so he and Jacob have gone off to the elders to resolve the dispute."

"I've been lecturing the Cullen's that they have been careless and far too trusting, but it's you wolves who have the right level of paranoia."

I shook my head in disbelief as I stood up, "OK, I accept your request, you and Seth are welcome to be with me at all times and I do not want to be the cause of any friction between you and the Cullens. Right now I had better go hunting, so are you going to follow me ?"

Leah stood also, throwing away the rest of her coffee and sighing, "It was not a request and yes I have to tag along while you go hunting poor defenseless animals."

"Steaks, bacon, sausages ?" I challenged

"Farm animals."

"What's the difference between an animal in a cage and one in a forest ?"

"Freedom" she glared back at me.

I would have argued the point but my throat burned and I needed blood before I could engage in a philosophical argument about the rights of farm animals. Turning to the forest I breathed deeply searching for prey by smell and also using my hearing. I could hear Leah taking her clothes off behind me and I could also hear a big slow heartbeat further out, I recognised a wolf heartbeat from the night before. She jumped past me into the forest phasing in mid air.

Turning I saw that she had neatly folded her clothes under the tree. Grinning I also took off my clothes and placed them next to hers.

"Good idea, this way I wont get them messy hunting."

There was a growl behind me, either because of my lack of clothes or the sight of the scar on my back.

I headed east with Leah following far enough behind to not spook the game but close enough to track me. I kept alert for hunters and hikers, the good weather would have brought them to the mountains. There was a hiking trail to the south of us which ran parallel to our route, too far to be an issue but just ahead it branched north to south and I intended to cross the northern branch. Slowing as I approached the trail I heard hikers but they were well to the south so I crossed quickly and started to hunt properly.

The good weather had brought deer out of cover to feed on the fresh grass in the forest valley glades so it was relatively easy to find prey and I focused on an elderly doe without young. Leah approached when I had finished drinking the hot blood.

"That's better" I told her. "I will need to hunt again tomorrow but this will do for now."

She just looked at me with her great big sad eyes.

"Would you like me to take this deer back to camp ? I could butcher her and cook steaks for you and Seth tonight."

She shook her head.

"OK, I will leave it here for scavengers to feed on. When I was in Australia it was considered polite to bring food and water to a native campsite. There were many times I would catch and feed on a young kangaroo then take the carcase to the campfire, butcher and cook it for the other travellers. Then after they had eaten and drunk from the water bottle I also brought with me they would talk to me over the campfire about their legends. Ever been to Australia ?"

She shook her head.

"That's a shame, where have you been ?"

She shook her head again.

"Is that you won't tell me or that have not been anywhere ?

She shook her head again.

"I can see that this conversation is going to be one sided. OK, I am going on up the valley onto higher ground to find somewhere to enjoy the sunshine. Coming along ?"

She nodded her head.

Further up the valley was a rocky outcrop that faced west, so should be in sunlight. I pointed it out to Leah. "I am going to climb up to find a sheltered spot."

She whimpered.

"You are welcome to follow me, or are you scared of heights ?"

Her answering snarl made me smile as I climbed up the slope to the outcrop, which turned out to be bigger and further than I had expected but had a perfect sun trap shielded on all sides where I could sunbathe in privacy. I changed back to my sparkling vampire form and lay back on the warm stone. The sun was warm, not as hot as Australia but the air was more humid, more full of interesting smells of the forest and its wildlife.

There was a scrambling of loose rocks behind me and a familiar smell.

Without opening my eyes I called out "Hey Leah, glad you could make it but a wolf is kind of conspicuous."

"I'm not that stupid" replied Leah. "and you are lit up like a lighthouse."

"No one can see us here except from an airplane and at 30,000ft I will just look like sunlight reflecting off water or quartz."

"I do not remember ever seeking a vampire in sunlight, or without any clothes on."

"Do I frighten you ?"

"No, but I wish I had brought sunglasses, your glare is giving me a headache."

I laughed quietly and changed back to my native American image.

"How do you do that ?"

"I dont know, it's believed that our human characteristics are amplified when we are changed so I must have always had an innate ability to change form. Carlisle wonders if I would have been a shapeshifter like you if I had not been turned."

"We wondered about that, but why did you collapse when Jacob touched you ?"

"Was that my eagle ?"

"That's right, it was beautiful and fierce at the same time. We were awestruck."

"Thank you, unfortunately I do not remember anything of my eagle. It's a shame because I have also never seen my eagle."

"Really ?"

"I don't carry a mirror around with me."

"You were beautiful, sort of like a fish eagle but your feathers were iridescent and you didn't like the Cullens," she laughed then remembering the previous night. "They looked terrified, good thing Jacob stopped you or I reckon you would have tried to rip them to pieces."

"Leah, they are my hosts, I'm not going to rip them to pieces."

"Well your subconscious, or wherever you pulled that eagle from, sure as hell wanted to attack them."

"It's possible that my eagle is just too fragile to touch." I mused changing the subject from attacking the Cullens, "the more I understand the image I am creating the more accurate and resilient I can make the image. For example I know every hair and bone and muscle of my dog companion so that image is practically perfect. This image is not as good because it is a memory before I was turned. Try touching my skin and tell me what you feel."

She hesitated then curiosity must have won out because she gently touched my arm. I lay still as she then tried to pinch the skin of my arm. "Your skin is hard and cold, like a vampire, but it looks soft. That's very weird."

"Your eyes are deceiving you but because we are so dependent on our eyesight it forms the strongest impression. It's possible that the longer you know me the better you will be able to see through my disguise as you will be less believing of what you see."

"What I see now is what you remember of your mother ?"

"That's right, she is my most treasured memory. Would you like to hear about her ?"

She hesitated again, possibly pulled between curiosity and enmity towards vampires.

"Well if you are going to continue just lying here in the sun you might as well tell me about yourself, just don't send me to sleep."

"Ask me questions as we are going along and I'll try to make it as interesting as possible".

"What was your mother like ?", Leah asked as I heard her getting comfortable.

So I told her about my mother and my father, where we lived and how they met. Leah was an attentive listener, asking many questions about my family and what it was like growing up at that time. She laughed at my old fashioned family life, which must have seemed very strange to her modern outlook. She understood the prejudices that my mother and I faced because of our race. I asked about her mother and she chatted about her family. I sympathised with her on the death of her father and she sympathised with me on the death of my parents. The morning passed quickly and as the sun rose towards noon the heat in our sun trap became uncomfortable for her so I suggested we move back to the forest shade, finding a quiet spot near a stream where she could drink.

I asked questions about the pack and learned that she was the only female wolf. She jumped up up in anger and started walking away when she spoke of her hatred of the Cullens for triggering her change and frustration about being the only female wolf. I followed, learning in horror that the pack could read her mind and she could read theirs. It was bad enough that Edward could read my mind but there was no way I wanted to be able to read his mind, or the mind of any of the other Cullens.

"That's why I joined Jacob's pack and try not to phase anymore", she explained as we followed a game trail down the valley. "It's been 6 months since I last changed now that there seems to be less of a threat from vampires. Sam still runs regular patrols but Jacob has happy for Seth and I to try and go back to normal life"

"I'm sorry you had to change again today," I apologised and remembered the wolf heartbeat I had heard, that must have been one of Sam's patrols.

"That's OK, you were not to know and I had forgotten how much fun it is running through the woods without any other wolves getting in my head. It's just that my periods stopped when I started phasing and they have not come back since I stopped phasing."

She kicked a rock in frustration as we walked along as I cast my mind back to those distant days of my youth.

"Stomach cramps, blood, having to stay indoors, hand washing blood stained clothes, lectures on boys from my mother."

"That too, at least we have sanitary towels now and washing machines, and I don't miss the cramps, but Sam and I wanted babies and now I cant have Sam and I can't have babies, all because of you stupid f***g vampires."

"I used to dream of having babies and a handsome husband, I had a part time job as a nanny looking after babies and I would stand in the nursery imaging that it was my nursery and how loved I would feel. Vampires took all that away from me, f***g vampires."

"It's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"So how do you carry on ?"

That was a good question and I mulled it over as we walked through the trees and round the boulders that littered the valley floor. Our trail crossed the main hiking trail here but the only humans out were hiking away from us so we crossed back into the forest.

"For many years I just survived, Voltera and then on the run from the Vulturi. Then I stopped running and was fortunate that my new home was a wondrous land with so much to explore and experience. There I also found friendship and companionship and realised that I could still love and be loved."

"What was her name, your dog."

"She never told me."

"She never told you ?"

"She was never my dog, she never belonged to me, for some reason she chose to accompany me and I was grateful for her companionship."

"I don't have any of that."

"You have family and friends."

"I don't have any friends anymore, my best friend married my fiance. I can't make any new friends because we have to keep quiet about this whole wolf thing. My mum has moved in with Bella's father and my brother is annoying as hell."

"Why is your brother annoying ?"

"Well he loves being a wolf, is best mates with Edward and keeps going on about who he his going to imprint on."

"That would be annoying." I concurred, "do you think you will imprint on anyone ?"

That clearly hit a raw nerve as Leah snarled and jumped, phasing in mid air to land growling in front of me.

"Whoa, I'm sorry", I said as I backed away from Leah with my hands up palms towards her. I seemed to be saying sorry a lot today.

Leah whimpered and cringed down as if in pain.

I looked at my hands and back to Leah "That's not me."

She shook her head and rose slowly, then phased back with a sigh.

"Jacob is mad at me for not telling him where we were."

"How exactly were you supposed to do that ?" I asked

"I was supposed to stay being a wolf so that Jacob could mind link with me but you dragged me up those rocks and I was not expecting them until nightfall."

"I am sorry I got you into trouble", I apologised yet again.

"They are waiting for us back at the campsite, so we had better get going."

She phased back to wolf and we ran back together through the forest, beautiful with shafts of golden afternoon sunlight filtering through the trees and rich woodland smells and the heartbeats of many animals, large and small. I would have liked to slowed and savoured the experience but Leah pressed on so I followed. Hopefully there would be other times for quietly wandering the woods.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tribal Council

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Tribal Council**

As we approached the campsite I could hear two heartbeats and the sound of Jacob angrily cursing Leah while Seth tried to placate him. I laughed as I realised that our clothes were still neatly folded under the tree on the other side of the campsite.

"Wait here Leah", I called out, "I will go get our clothes."

There was a snarl from Leah and curses from the two boys as they realised that we were returning nude.

"Maybe we should have a swim first", I suggested. "Wash off all this blood and dirt."

Another snarl from Leah and more curses from Jacob, although now directed towards women in general rather than Leah in particular. Good, that would hopefully redirect his anger from Leah to me. I made a point of running straight through the campsite to the river, whereas Leah took a more circuitous route. After checking that our clothes were still there I dived into the river and rinsed myself as best I could. Returning to our clothes I found Leah waiting for me looking grumpy and holding out my clothes.

"Do you have a towel ?" I asked

"Do I look like I have a towel ?" she snapped

"Ok Ok I replied, keep your shirt on", I grinned pulling my clothes on over my wet body. "Let's go meet the boys."

"Hey Jacob", I called out as we entered the campsite, "who is this fine young man you have with you ?"

"This is Seth" grunted Jacob iritably

"Hi Seth, How are you doing," holding out my hand in greeting with a big grin.

Seth grinned right back and shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you Shona, Last night was amazing and I'm sorry about all this nonsense."

"No worries Seth, it's a pleasure to meet you too and I hope we get to spend some time together."

Jacob practically exploded with "What the hell did you two think you were doing ?"

"It was a nice day so I took Leah sunbathing."

"Sunbathing ! You were supposed to stay where we could keep an eye on you."

"You did have eyes on me and I am hardly a clear and present danger sunbathing."

"I did not know where you were and right now that is a serious issue."

"Well next time why don't you come sunbathing with us ?"

Jacob bit back a retort as he realised that both Seth and Leah were sniggering away in the background.

"In future I promise to be be more considerate," I consoled Jacob. "Let's put this misunderstanding behind us and sit round the fire."

Jacob sighed then laughed, "A sunbathing vampire, un f****g believable. OK, Seth get the water, Leah get the coffee and find some mugs. Let's get this fire going."

"Right" said Jacob once we were all sat round the blazing fire. "The council has backed Sam's order to keep a 24 hour watch on Shona for the duration of her stay with the Cullens. I told them that I don't consider you a threat but Sam is concerned that you could walk right into our settlement without us knowing because of your ability to disguise yourself. I'm sorry Shona, looks like you are stuck with us."

"That's OK." I reassured him, "Sam is right to be vigilant and I will cooperate. I'm just sorry that you three have this assignment."

"How long do you plan on staying ?"

"I have no plan," I admitted. "I guess I was just going to stay until I was ready to return to Dartmouth. I've asked Carlisle if he can help heal the scar on my back and I would like to stay around long enough to find out if he has any suggestions."

Jacob winced, "Yeah that scar is kind of gruesome. Well we will see how this goes. My plan at the moment is for Leah to stay with you during the day, I'll take over at night, Seth will get up early and stay with you until he has to go to work. Leah you need to make sure you are back here in time for Seth to get to work on time."

"That's tough", I commented. "How about the Cullen's minding me some of the time ?"

"I need to speak to Carlisle about that as the council would need some sort of guarantee."

"Anyway, suppose I left and came back unannounced ?"

Jacob looked at me levelly. "If Sam thought that was a risk he would demand that you were killed immediately."

There were shocked gasps from Leah and Seth.

"Well I am not going to do anything to harm the Quiliotes", I reassured him. "The sooner the council accepts that the better for all of us."

Jacob nodded and looked at Seth and Leah, "you two need to take time to talk to the others about the time you spend with Shona. As she says, sunbathing is hardly dangerous behaviour."

"We should also talk to them about her eagle," reminded Leah

"Oh yes," I added, "I gather I owe you my thanks Jacob, for restraining me last night"

We chatted then about the events of the previous night and I answered their questions about my disguises. Jacob and Seth both repeated the pinch test that Leah had done to the skin of my arm and that sparked off even more discussion until Seth yawned and headed off for an early night. Jacob, Leah and I made our way up to the Cullen's house, where lights were coming on and we could hear a piano playing. Renesme bounced out of the twilight and ran round us in excited circles asking questions at a million miles per hour without waiting for answers and then jumped on Jacob sending him flying.

Leah rolled her eyes at me and I grinned back.

"Let's leave them to it," I suggested "and talk with Carlisle ourselves."

Carlisle met us on the lawn, "What's the decision of the Tribal council ?"

"Shona is to be monitored at all times during her stay with you. Jacob has assigned Seth and I to track her movements and to make sure she does not go on tribal land." she replied.

"Shona is our guest and entitled to our hospitality and that does not include a 24 hour watch."

"That's OK" I interrupted, "I understand and agree to the council's request."

"It was not a request." stated Leah, but when I turned to look at her she hesitated and added, "we have been ordered to monitor her and we are grateful that she has agreed to cooperate with us."

"We went hunting and sunbathing this morning, so I'm sure it won't be an imposition." I said with a grin to Carlisle, who looked shocked.

"Sunbathing !"

"We took care not be seen and even if anyone had a telephoto lens all they would have got was a couple of naked women rock climbing."

"Rock climbing - naked !" Carlisle looked truly shocked. The piano music stopped and we were suddenly surrounded by Cullens. A mixture of incredulity, awe, concern and amusement in their expressions. Leah was holding her head in her hands and was probably blushing furiously given the amount of body heat she was giving off.

"This isn't the middle of the Australian desert" spluttered Carlisle

"She ran through the campsite without any clothes on and Jacob and Seth had to turn their heads to not see her naked." pronounced Renesme giggling from the top of Jacob's head as they joined the group.

"Wolves don't wear clothes when they go hunting", I tried to explain

"You're not a wolf", replied Renesme still giggling

"I did not want to dirty the clothes that your aunty Alice gave me", I replied to her in a mock serious tone, which made her giggle even more.

"I get my clothes dirty all the time", she observed

"Alright Renesme, that's enough" stated Bella firmly. "Come with me and let this lot sort themselves out."

"I want to stay with Jacob," pouted Renesme.

"Go with your mum, please," asked Jacob, "this is important and I wont be long."

"Daddy", she appealed.

"Go with your mother", insisted Edward.

Reluctantly she let Bella take her off Jacob but cheered up when Rosalie went with them and tried to tickle her.

"Where were we" muttered Carlisle.

"Naked rock climbing" butted in Emmett with a huge grin.

"Emmett", shouted Rosalie, "I can hear you. Get in here you big oaf." Rolling his eyes he jumped up to the veranda and disappeared inside.

"The council wants to monitor my movements and I have agreed to assist to minimise the inconvenience." I added quickly before there were any more naked comments.

"I am not happy about this." Carlisle stated to Jacob.

"Neither am I" he replied defensively, "but the council has backed Sam. However, I might be able to talk them into allowing you to monitor her, at least part of the time, but they would want your personal assurance."

"Heavens above", exclaimed Carlisle, "She's our guest. She can come and go as she pleases."

"She is welcome to stay with us," offered Jasper. "As long as she keeps her clothes on." added Alice with a grin.

"She is welcome to stay with us as well," Edward added, "she can help with child minding, looking at me meaningfully."

"She can go naked rock climbing with us anytime," added Emmett from inside the house followed by a loud crack, as presumably Rose had thumped him.

"I will stay with her." offered Esme, smiling at me.

"I have a suggestion." I offered and all eyes turned to me. "I'll spend the day with Leah and the night with Cullens, as we will probably go out hunting and then I'll stay with whoever Carlisle designates until Leah arrives the next morning. That way Seth's work does not suffer and Jacob can fill in for Leah any day she can not shadow me."

Carlisle nodded, "Thank you Shona, that sounds reasonable."

"Works for me," added Jacob, "I'll suggest that to the council, with your guarantee ?"

Carlisle hissed angrily.

"I'll take that as a yes then," said Jacob backing away and going in search of Renesme.

"Is that OK with you ?" I asked Leah.

"I don't have a choice do I." she snapped.

"You always have choice."

"You know what my choice would be, see you in the morning", she replied over her shoulder as she headed off into the forest, presumably headed home.

"Now then Shona, I think we should carry on this conversation in my study," ordered Carlisle.

"Sunbathing" coughed Jasper

"Naked" coughed Alice

"rock climbing" called out Emmett

"She likes you really", whispered Edward clapping me on my shoulder, "she enjoyed being with you today and is already making plans for tomorrow. You two could be good for each other."

"I wish we could do more for her" added Esme as we jumped up into the house and I followed Carlisle to his study, "we owe her so much."

"Sit, please" instructed Carlisle pointing to the chair across from his desk, but he went to stand at the window.

"Life without a family was much quieter," he sighed after a while.

"But without the love your family has for you and you for them." I rejoined.

"So what do you want Shona, are you a loner or family person."

"I've been alone a long time Carlisle, but Leah and I were talking this morning about how we both wanted families before we got sucked into the world of vampires."

He sat down at his desk and pulled pen and pad towards himself on reflex. "I can understand why you would go rock climbing and sunbathing without clothes, you are probably used to doing so from your time in Australia."

I nodded.

"Leah though, she may be impetuous at times but rock climbing and sun bathing without clothes on ? That is so out of character."

"I'm sorry I got her into trouble", I responded thinking that here I was apologising again.

"Did you force her ?" he asked looking me directly in the eye.

"No, of course not." I objected.

"She could have tracked you from below the mountain, so she followed you of her own volition and from what Edward said she enjoyed being with you."

I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Carlisle looked down at his paper, "let's start from when you left here this morning. What were you thinking ?"

I recalled the day, easy because it was fresh in my mind, hard because of the questions he asked about how I felt when there had not been time for me to reflect on the day. The moon was shining brightly through his office window before he finished his interrogation.

"So am I grounded", I asked, worrying that I had overstepped their imposed boundaries.

"No, although I would appreciate keeping your clothes on while you are with us." he grinned.

Esme was waiting for us in the lounge, watching a black and white movie on their TV screen.

"The others have already set out but I said I would wait for you two."

"I am sorry to keep you waiting", I apologised, again.

"It was no bother at all," Esme assured me smiling.

"Actually, I have a favour to ask you", I began then hesitated.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"If Leah is going to have to babysit me everyday, could she stay in my room when the weather's bad and perhaps it would reassure everyone if I stayed home more."

"Of course she can," gushed Esme, "I will organise another chair, hmm maybe a small couch would be better, but I must warn you that Leah does not like coming into this house, or eating any of our food. Even in a blizzard she stayed out at their camp site."

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder, "you are not grounded, go wherever you like, do whatever you want, well within reason, but you and Leah are both welcome to use this house whenever you want. Use this lounge, the TV, the kitchen, the games room. Do not feel that you have to be cooped up in your room, but also if you want some quiet time shut the door to your room and tune us out."

We caught up with the others deep into the mountains. They had already finished their hunt and Renesme was playing tag, so we pressed on. Carlisle let Esme and I hunt first before he sated his thirst. They hunted quietly, purposively, dispassionately, a chore that needed to be completed as quickly as possible, whereas Jasper and Alice hunted as a tag team, forming intricate maneuvers around each other and sharing their kills. By the time we returned home the others were watching a game on the TV, so we joined them. The chatter flowed back and forth with many questions thrown at me between the plays. It was light hearted fun and I enjoyed the banter between Jacob and Rosalie. Edward and Bella had stayed over at the cottage and would look after Renesme when she woke, allowing Jacob to sleep in after staying up late to keep an eye on me. After the sport they put on a monster movie and tried to persuade me to change into the monster shapes. When I declined Emmett stepped up to the role and Rosalie acted out the damsel in distress. It was fun and strange and confusing and overwhelming after so many years on my own.

Seth appeared before first light, yawning loudly but perked up when Esme offered to make him breakfast. Jacob roused himself from the couch and headed off to the campsite to get as much sleep as he could before Renesme found him. The Cullens were different around Seth, they treated him as a younger brother with little of the banter they had with Jacob. They plied him with questions about his work at one of the local workshops while he scoffed bacon and egg on waffles with a generous helping of maple syrup and after breakfast Rosalie took him down to their garage to show him what she and Emmett were working on. I tagged along so that Seth could say he had kept an eye on me and although I did not understand much of what they were looking at I was struck with the respect that they showed him.

"Hey Shona, how are you doing this morning ?" he asked when the auto discussion was finished.

"I'm good thanks, how about a walk to work off your breakfast ?" I replied.

"Sure, where to ?"

"Along the river, we can check on Jacob on the way."

As we walked we talked about the tribal council and whether they would agree to the Cullen's supervising my night time activities. Seth, hoped they would although he assured me that he did not mind getting up early as Esme made the best breakfast ever, even better than his mum's. When we got to the camp we could clearly hear Jacob's snores coming from the tent and left him in peace while we carried on to the oak overhanging the river.

"Do you still go hunting as a wolf ?" I asked.

"I never really got into that", he replied "and I have stopped phasing now. Mum and Leah and Jacob are adamant that I should try to live as normal a life as possible. Don't get me wrong I enjoy being a wolf but sharing my sister's thoughts is gross."

I nodded in understanding.

"Jacob is the one who lived off the land when he fell out with Bella and ran off to Canada. I prefer my meat cooked." he continued.

"I have a suggestion," I said hesitantly, "if I bring a deer carcase back here would you be interested in learning how to butcher it and barbecue the meat on your campfire?"

"I guess, it's a skill that could come in handy."

"I have an ulterior motive", I confessed. "I had a disagreement with Leah yesterday about farm animals and woodland animals so I thought that if I showed her how a deer can be butchered and end up as steaks and burgers that would show that my sort of hunting is no worse than eating a steak from a supermarket."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure about that. Leah can be pretty difficult to persuade but hey, I'll help out any way I can."

"Thanks Seth, well we had better head back to the house. I don't want you to be late for work."

Leah was waiting for us back at the house holding a backpack. "Hey Seth, mum says you forgot your lunch. I've left it on your bike."

"Thanks Leah, see you tomorrow Shona, have fun today you two. Mrs C, thank you for your most excellent breakfast."

"My pleasure," beamed Esme, "I'll make you the same again tomorrow."

"You spoil him," complained Leah as we watched Seth walk over to his motorbike, store his lunch and roar off in a cloud of dust.

"He's a fine young man who needs feeding up," beamed Esme, "and so polite. He's a credit to your parents, as are you."

"Thank you," replied Leah, "you have always been good to Seth. I just worry that he gets too relaxed around vampires."

"I understand dear," sympathised Esme, "But we do not see him so much now that he is working so please let me spoil him while I can."

"I could not keep him from your breakfasts if I tried," sighed Leah. "So Shona, you ready for another day exploring ?"

"I am, what's the plan ?" I replied.

"We are going to head the up the Crooked Gorge. It's rugged ground up there with warning signs about sinkholes so hikers stay clear. You will need to take a towel and a swimsuit as today you have to keep your clothes on."

"There are towels in your room," advised Esme, "ask Alice for a swimsuit. I am sure that she has plenty somewhere but check that it is practical."

"I'll be right back," I said to Leah, then added, "actually can you help me make sure the swim suit is appropriate, Alice can go a bit over the top."

"You want me to help you choose a swimsuit ?" she asked in disbelief.

"Please, it's a long time since I wore a swimsuit."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "OK, lead on."

I led Leah through the lounge, up the stairs and along the corridor to what had been Edwards room. "This is the room I am staying in"

"Nice view," commented Leah, "but as you don't sleep why do you need a room ?"

"It's somewhere to relax in private, I use it for meditation. I'll grab a towel from the washroom through here."

"Knock, knock," said Alice appearing at the door with an armload of bikinis that she laid out on the couch.

"Thanks Alice, but those look like beachwear rather than swimsuits."

"How about these," asked Rosalie entering my room and laying out some proper swimming suits.

"They are more like it", agreed Leah.

Alice taped her foot in frustration.

"Which one will be the best size," I asked

"This one" said Rosalie, "No this one" said Alice.

Leah sighed, "try them both on and please be quick before Rosalie complains about the dog smell in her house."

Rosalie laughed, "Leah I would never make that remark about you. You are welcome in this house anytime. It's just Jacob that stinks."

Leah frowned in disbelief then turned away as I stripped off my clothes to try on the swimsuits. "You could have got changed in the washroom."

"We are all girls here," reassured Alice, flipping the door shut with her foot.

"I prefer the one with straps," I commented, it covers up my scar better.

"Looks good", agreed Alice and Rosalie as I put on my day clothes over the swim suit.

"Enjoy your day out," smiled Rosalie opening the door for us.

"Thanks," I called as we headed back downstairs, "see you later."

"That was weird," commented Leah once we were clear of the house, "Rosalie has never been that friendly to me before."

"They like you, they just did not know how to be friends with you before."

"Humf", snorted Leah suspiciously, "you OK to carry the backpack while I phase ?"

"Sure", I said then turned my head as she stripped off in front of me. "You could have used the washroom to change in."

"Ah yes", she admitted and phased.

We sped south under an overcast sky, slowing to cross the main east / west hiking trail where there were no hikers. After an hour of running we turned inland up a wide river valley, crossing two more hiking trails then angling steeply uphill past large signs warning of hidden crevices and loose rock. Leah stopped to drink from a stream and then jumped in and rolled over to cool down. Steam rose from her flanks as she emerged and she shook herself vigorously. She led the climb up the gorge, one nimble leap at a time, as the sides of the gorge rose round us. Verdant moss and lichen covered the rocks and pines grew at crazy angles from the narrow ledges. Arriving at a flat sweep in the rocks that must have one time been the bed of the river she phased back and held out her hand for the backpack. After putting on her swimsuit she dug out some sandwiches from the backpack and sat with her back to the rock wall of the gorge, patting a space next to her for me to sit as well.

"What do you know of how we wolves link minds ?" she asked

"Each member of the pack can see what the other members of the pack can see." I recalled.

"It's more than that it's like we share one mind, so the rest of my pack can see what I can see, hear what I can hear, feel what I can feel, including emotions and memories. That means that we can coordinate easily as a pack but means that we live each other's lives. So Jacob and Seth can see you nude through my eyes if they are wolves at the same time as me, even if it just me remembering how you looked nude. I'm not bothered about whether you wear clothes or not but you might not want Jacob and Seth to see you nude."

"Thats awkward", I replied

"It was awful when I was in Sam's pack but at least now my pack is only Jacob and Seth. Jacob and I try to not to phase at the same time and Seth tries not to phase at all."

"Well that's Ok then", I ventured, "I'll remember that for next time."

Leah chewed on her sandwiches for while and I let her eat in peace.

"I got really hungry yesterday," she commented after finishing her sandwich. "That's why I was so crabby and left early."

"I'm sorry", I replied, "I should have thought on."

"Hey you offered to barbecue me steaks ! My fault for not taking you up on your offer. We could maybe do that tonight ?" she asked looking at me questioningly.

"Sure, I would be happy to. We can catch a deer on the way home."

"I'll need to let my mum know that I won't be home for tea and it might be better if I stayed over at the campsite tonight."

"Why is that ?"

"I still sleep at our old family house at La Push as there is no room for me at Charlie's house and it's going to be a pain going backwards and forwards everyday so I might as well stay over."

"You are welcome to sleepover in my room." I offered.

"In a house full of vampires ?" she chuckled dismissively. "Come on let's go and have some fun."

She walked through a cleft in the rocks and entered a cavern with a deep pool of water fed by rapids flowing down from higher up the mountain. "In spring there is too much water but right now is perfect." she explained diving into the water and swimming out to the middle of the pool.

I dived in after her and found her looking up where the ceiling of the cave was split by a narrow gap.

"If you are feeling brave we can climb up there and jump down into the pool."

I checked the depth of the pool and nodded excitedly. We swam back to the entrance and cambered up the rocks to the top of the cave. I climbed behind her ready to catch her if she slipped and then lay down beside her to look down through the gap.

"Looks a long way down." I commented in concern.

"The boys jump way further from the sea cliffs." she laughed standing up and stepping into the gap.

I watched her fall all the way to the water far below and counted the seconds until she resurfaced spluttering. Moving further along the gap to keep clear of her I also stepped into the gap and felt the rush of falling as I spun into a dive worrying that I was going to land on top of her. I saw her watching me with a wide grin as I inelegantly splashed into the water but once underwater I swam up under her and lifted her clean out of the water. It was my turn to grin as she splashed back into the water limbs flailing.

We spent the next few hours splashing around in the water, exploring the cave, climbing part the way up the rapids and jumping from the top of the cave. One time we jumped together and held our gaze all the way down to the water. As the midday sun broke through the clouds and warmed the rocks Leah slumped down exhausted by her pack pack. She smiled up at me as she reached for another sandwich,.

"Happy ?" she asked

"Very happy," I concurred smiling back.

"Ready for some magic ?" I asked

"Depends what sort of magic," she answered warily.

I rolled my eyes, "I was going to change into my dog shape to amuse you, she is much more tactile."

"Oh yes please," she replied turning her head away while I removed my swimsuit and changed into my four legged friend.

Once the change was complete I trotted over to the pool and jumped in, soaking my fur.

Seeing that Leah was still sat down watching me I bounded over and jumped on her.

"Ewww you are all wet," she laughed, pushing me away. So I shook the water from my fur all over her as she scrambled to her feet and tried to escape.

She backed away laughing as I padded over to her and rubbed my head against her legs.

"Aww, you are so furry," she said bending down to take a closer look, at which point I raised my head and licked her face.

"Ewww, that's gross," she sputtered pushing me away again laughing and wiping her face.

"What other tricks have you got ?"

I went through a repertoire of tricks, she seemed to enjoy tickling me and laughed hysterically at the face I pulled when she threw a stick for me. We went swimming in the pool but I declined another jump from the top of the cave. No self respecting dog would be that stupid. After a while she sat back down against the rocks which had dried out and patted for me to sit beside her, instead I lay down and rested my head in her lap and sighed in contentment when she rubbed behind my ears.

"That was magical," she said as the shadows lengthened, "but we need to be heading home." I rose stiffly on my paws and poked my nose into the back back. She understood my meaning and got out my clothes, turning so that I could change. Then I turned so that she could phase and picking up the backpack I set off after her. I hunted on the way back, finding an elderly male deer to kill. After draining its blood I picked up the carcase in my arms and carried on running back to the campsite through the forest, making sure that the trails where we crossed were clear of humans.

Back at the campsite I relit the fire while Leah changed. "Still want to do this I asked ?" when she came to stand beside me.

"Where do we start ?" she responded.

"I'll build the fire up," I suggested, "while you go phone your mum and please ask Esme for a carving knife and some salt, and any barbecue vegetables she has like bell peppers."

She nodded and walked off towards the Cullen's house while I sized the deer up to the fire pit and began piling up stones to make the sides of barbecue. Then I went looking for dry timber and smashed it up into charcoal size pieces to build up the fire. Once the wood was blazing I went in search of suitable materials to cover the fire to keep the heat in. I was breaking up more timber when I heard voices. Leah was returning with Jacob and Seth.

"Hey bushwacker," called out Jacob, "We bring supplies". Not only did they carry what I had asked for they also had plates, cutlery, sauces, sausages, potatoes.

"I was not expecting you until tomorrow morning." I said to Seth

"Good news", he replied. "Sam has agreed to your suggestion so no more need for an early night. I explained to mum about the barbecue and came on over.

"You didn't tell me you discussed this with Seth," said Leah accusingly.

"I was worried that you would be upset and asked Seth his opinion, " I explained consolingly.

"She was just being thoughtful." reassured Seth and Leah patted me on my shoulder. "I'll let you off this time."

"OK butcher, show us how it's done," commanded Jacob.

"Yes sir, Alpha sir", I replied to chuckles from Seth and Leah, "follow me."

I took the carcase down to the river and showed them how to cut up the deer, letting the river carry away the guts. We agreed to discard the head and tail, Jacob hurled them far onto the opposite bank of the river and I used the skin to carry the meat back to the campfire where I strung some of the meat onto sticks suspended across the fire and parcled the rest in skin and set them in the glowing ashes to slow cook. Once everything was set out to my satisfaction I covered the barbecue and went to wash myself clean in the river.

When I returned they were sat round the fire drinking beer from bottles and chatting about their day. I sat next to Leah and joined in the conversation. After half an hour I started checking the barbecue. The softer meat was ready so I started handing out portions and that was my task for next hour as we drank and chatted. Some of the meat was underdone, some burnt on the edges, some over done, some tough as old boots and we laughed at Jacobs face as he tried to eat it. "Oh just spit it out," I ordered Jacob.

Leah had been quiet during the meal but she tried a bit of everything and commented on the different flavours.

"You need a proper gas powered barbecue," observed Seth.

"I have used them before," I confessed. "and they are less work but this is more authentic."

"A better lid would help," suggested Jacob and I nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you Shona", said Jacob appreciatively and the others murmured agreement. "We had all better get back to the Cullen's house so that they can take over monitoring you."

We packed up the supplies and made sure the fire was safe before setting off. Leah and I walked behind the boys and she slipped her free arm through mine. "This has been a good day," she mused, "a good day," I agreed smiling.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us on the lawn, the boys had already gone in and we could hear raucous laughter from inside where Jacob and Rosalie were joking each other.

"I hear you've had a good day." commented Carlisle

"Indeed" I replied, "no drama today,"

"Just exploring, swimming and good camp cooking." added Leah.

"We do have a gas barbecue in the garage if you would like to take it to the camp site," suggested Esme.

"That's very kind of you," replied Leah. "If I am going to be staying at the camp then that would be useful.

"You are welcome to have anything you need from our house to make your camp more comfortable and you are welcome to stay in the house if the weather is inclement", added Esme.

"Thank you," replied Leah again.

"Let's go in," suggested Carlisle, "I'm sure everyone wants to hear what you two have been up to today."

Leah rolled her eyes at me and let go of my arm, but followed Esme into the house. After dropping off the camping supplies in the kitchen we joined the others in the lounge where they seemed to be trying to play Twister, except that Renesme kept cheating and causing chaos. We leaned against the wall and watched the fun, such an ordinary family activity, such unusual individuals. Renesme tickled Emmett and the pile of bodies collapsed in laughter.

Renesme spotted us and bounded over, "come and join in," she said dragging us forward.

"No no no," repeated Leah.

"Hey you wanted children," I reminded her

She growled and we relented. "OK, I will show you how."

Renesme showed me to my place, Emmett grinned from the other side.

"I would like to know how to play this game Renesme, can you explain it to me ?" I asked perfectly serious.

She hesitated and looked to Emmett.

"I ask you Renesme as you seem to play the game so much better than uncle Emmett."

She concentrated and then talked me through the game, with corrections from the others but I encouraged her to use her own words to explain the game. Once we started the game I reminded her of her rules mimicking her own voice, much to her amusement. Even without her cheating our tower of bodies soon collapsed with Emmett gleefully landing on top of me.

Bella helped pull me free inviting me to go stay with them as a permanent nanny.

I glanced over at Leah who was standing with Seth, both of them grinning with amusement.

"A sofa for our intrepid explorers" announced Jasper carrying in a couch from the games room and inviting us to sit. The questioning started as soon as we sat down and Carlisle had to call for quiet to let us tell our own story. So we recounted our day, interrupting each other with additions and disagreements.

"I want to see Shona's doggy", demanded Renesme and held out her hand to touch Leah.

"Renesme, leave Leah alone," instructed Edward firmly, sensing Leah's alarm.

"But I want to see the doggy," whined Renesme, used to touching her family and looking like she was about to start crying.

"OK ok", whispered Leah desperate to stop Renesme from crying, "just give me a moment to prepare that memory and no peeking elsewhere."

Renesme smiled and placed her hand on Leah's cheek as Leah shut her eyes in concentration.

"Ooooo giggled," Renesme, "naughty aunty Shona, aww thats so cute."

Leah gently lifted Renesme's hand off her face and smiled in relief. Renesme grinned back but looked guilty when Edward coughed meaningfully.

"Renesme, I have a favour to ask you," I interjected quickly to distract them. "Can you show me what I looked like as an eagle, I've never seen that before."

She clapped in delight and jumped onto my lap, which shocked me, but that was nothing compared to the shock I received when she touched my face and there I was in glorious detail, huge, iridescent, menacing, the very essence of an imperious eagle. Then there was brave Jacob facing this monster alone, her hero Jacob and then there I was collapsed on the ground with everyone worried about me. I could vaguely hear Edward in the background and suddenly the vision was gone and I was blinking with disorientation.

"Are you ok," asked Bella crouched in front of us, "she can be a bit overwhelming."

"Wow, that is such a powerful gift, thank you Renesme," smiling at her locked in her father's arms.

"Can you be a doggy for me, pleeese," Renesme begged.

"No," stated Bella firmly, "leave aunty Shona alone because it's your bedtime."

"Awww", complained Renesme trying to wriggle out of Edward's grip but her held her firm and with a nod from Bella they sped off home.

"I think that's my cue to leave as well," said Seth, "work in the morning so goodnight all"

Jacob walked him out to his bike to a chorus of goodnights from the Cullens.

"Talking of work in the morning" Carlisle continued, "Alice says it is going to rain tomorrow so would you two like to come with me to my hospital, see how it compares with Shona's clinic."

"I would love" to I replied, "unless you have other plans for us ?" I asked Leah.

She shook her head, "all my plans are fair weather plans so a tour of the hospital would be good, thank you."

The other Cullens wanted to know all about my clinic so we chatted away and this was clearly a favourite topic of Carlisle's as he started telling stories of his past work in hospitals and the people he had met. Leah appeared to be just as interested in his stories but as the evening drew on her head began to nod and she leaned on my shoulder for support, her warmth flooding through my body. I raised my arm to make her more comfortable but she slowly folded over with her head coming to rest on my lap, sound asleep.

Carlisle paused his story and chuckled quietly, "seems she really did have a very good day."

I stroked her hair back from her face, "She seems so peaceful."

"At least she does not snore like Jacob", grinned Rosalie.

"We should leave them in peace," suggested Esme

"No no no" I whispered, "She would not want to disrupt your night, I'll carry her back to the campsite.

"Thunderstorm in a couple hours", predicted Alice, "it's going to turn the campsite into a quagmire so I suggest she stays here."

"We could put a bed in Shona's room," suggested Esme.

"She won't want the vampire smell," countered Rosalie, "if she is anything like Jacob she will prefer a rug on the floor and her head out of the window."

"There is a rug already on the bedroom floor," added Esme smiling "and blankets in your closet."

"Jacob slept at the campsite last night", remembered Carlisle. They may have blankets there she could use."

"Ewww" groaned Rosalie, "Jacob stink" and everyone chuckled.

"I'll go", offered Emmett, "I can stand the stink, I think."

"Go to Edward and Bella's house", instructed Esme, "and ask Jacob to bring whatever bedding he thinks Leah needs.

"On my way", acknowledged Emmett.

"I'm just staying right here", stated Jasper, "there is so much peace and contentment rolling off her that I wish I could can it."

We could hear her steady heartbeat, her slow breathing, see her rapid eye movements.

With a quiet swish Emmett was back, followed by Edward who looked startled then beamed happily as he quietly walked over and squatted down to my eye level.

"This brings back memories," he whispered enigmatically

"What's she dreaming about" I whispered back.

He tilted his head in concentration then smiled, "She's reliving today, you two are good together,"

"What do I do now ?"

"That's between you and her, leave me out of it, but I do have a favour to ask."

"What ?" I hissed

"Don't hurt her," he replied, then looking at the puzzlement on my face, "Don't betray her trust in you."

Jacob bounded into the room and was promptly "shhhhhhed" by the Cullen's.

He huffed when he saw Leah and whispered, "figures, Renesme showed me what Leah showed her, including some stuff that Leah had not meant for Renesme to see."

"Oh great", I complained.

"What have you done with the Leah that I knew and loved and was a total pain in the neck" growled Jacob, then his face softened, "Lets get her to bed, you carry her and I will bring the blankets." Esme went ahead of us switching off lights and opening doors. I laid her gently on the rug and Jacob covered her with blankets from the campsite.

"Coming back downstairs ?" he whispered to me.

I shook my head, "No, I'll stay with her in case she wakes in the night."

"Figures", he said shaking his head on his way out of my room.

"Just call if you need anything dear", added Esme as she closed the door on her way out.

I pulled the window open and sat down wind of her, listening to her steady breathing and the murmur of quiet conversation downstairs. All night I pondered the meaning behind Edward's cryptic words "Don't betray her trust " and Jacob's enigmatic "figures"


	8. Chapter 8 - Hospital

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Hospital**

Dawn was muted, the heavy rain dulling the morning light and drumming on the roof. There was a rich aroma of woodland and grass thirsty for the summer rain. Leah started to twitch and roll, then drifted off back to sleep to the soothing music of the rain. Then she sat up suddenly, clearly confused.

"Hey sleepy head", I called out reassuringly, "You are in my room after falling asleep in the lounge. Alice predicted the storm would turn your campsite into a quagmire so Jacob fetched blankets from there for you and we brought you up here."

"I fell asleep in the lounge ? on the sofa ? while Carlisle was talking ?" she asked, horrified.

"Relax, he knew you had a busy day and just carried on his story after we brought you up here."

"How long have you been here with me ?"

"I stayed all night, in case you woke up disoriented."

"But you don't sleep."

"I rested and meditated, it had been a busy day for me too."

"I'm sorry, I would have been Ok at the campsite, I should have left sooner."

"Stop worrying about it, go get a shower, Carlisle is taking us to his hospital this morning."

"Oh shit," she exclaimed, "Look at the state of me and hey you don't look any better."

"I'll shower after you."

"I don't have any clean clothes here."

"There are some outside your door," called Alice.

"Thank you Alice," we both replied at the same time.

I opened the door and carried in a pile of clothes.

"Eww, they stink," Leah wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"It will wear off" I reassured her.

"I can't wear these," she said holding up a pair of lacy knickers.

There was a knock on the door, "Are you decent ?" asked Rosalie opening the door and handing over a pile of clothes, "these might be more your style", she said winking and left.

Leah held up jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt and called out, "Thanks Rosalie,"

We chuckled as we heard an argument break out between Rosalie and Alice over the clothes.

When we got downstairs Carlisle was sitting reading the paper, the boys were watching cable news, the girls were reading fashion magazines and there was an aroma from the kitchen of breakfast cooking.

"I didn't want breakfast," groaned Leah.

"Your tummy disagrees," I replied, listening to her rumbles.

"It's a pleasure," called out Esme, "I've cooked you the same as Seth, is that OK ? I can make you something else if you would prefer ?"

"No no no that's fine," assured Leah to a chorus of "Good mornings," from the Cullens

"G'day," I called back in an Australian accent. Leah looked at me incredulously.

While Leah started at the breakfast bar I took Esme out onto the veranda. "Can you show me where you keep your cleaning clothes and stuff so that I can keep my room clean and do our laundry."

"Certainly dear" she replied and gave me a tour of their utility room.

Leah had finished breakfast when we got back and Carlisle was showing her how to stack all the dirty utensils into the dishwasher.

"We will set off when you are ready," he said, "Esme is coming with us as she has some donations to make to the hospital charity."

"And if Carlisle gets called to see a patient we can drive onto Port Angeles to do some shopping," Esme added brightly, "maybe find some nice furnishings for your room."

"Just let me brush my teeth and then I am ready to go," replied Leah

"There are toothbrushes and toothpaste in the cabinet under the sink," called out Esme as Leah headed up the stairs.

On the way to the hospital Carlisle went through his planned programme for the day but said that we could duck out with Esme any time we wanted and conversely he might get called away depending on patient needs. Leah told me that there was a clinic on the reservation but that anything serious was referred to the hospital and she had visited patients there several times but had no medical training herself. Esme asked if she would prefer to stay with her rather than go with us, but did not press the point.

We started with the blood bank as that was the specialisation I was most familiar with. They seemed impressed with my knowledge of blood disorders and the testing equipment. They made notes of the equipment I used in Dartmouth when I thought that might be useful for them and Carlisle promised to email me details of their equipment which might benefit my clinic. We overran the time Carlisle had allocated but he assured me that was OK and promptly rescheduled our itinerary to clear the whole morning for my discussions.

I asked about the blood transfers between hospitals and discussed in detail the systems and documentation they used, then apologised for taking up so much of their time but they assured me that they were finding it very interesting and useful to have such a knowledgeable visitor. I glanced at Carlisle who grinned back and Leah who looked impressed. I asked about their patient procedures and Carlisle looked concerned when I asked if we could visit the room where the donors had their blood taken. We talked about the range of donors they had and systems for calling in rare blood types in emergencies. I asked if I could carry out a blood extraction procedure to demonstrate how we did it in Dartmouth and they willingly agreed, much to the horror of Carlisle and Leah. I grinned back reassuringly and under direct supervision was introduced to a donor, who seemed flattered by all the attention.

After scanning his medical card I started asking questions about his health and followed through on his answers, cracking the same jokes as I used in Dartmouth. He had nice clear veins so inserting the needle was easy and I soon had the collecting bags hooked up and carried on chatting with him while his blood dripped into the bag. My throat burned, more than usual because I had only fed on animals while at the Cullens but well within my control. As I finished off I suggested that he ask his clinician to check his insulin levels on his next check up. When he asked why I smiled reassuringly that it was just good practice. After I completed the paperwork I chatted with the staff about how they interacted with the donors and they seemed impressed with my approach.

Carlisle introduced us to a hospital director who had been waiting for us at the back of the clinic. It seemed he had been talking with his staff about our visit and asked about my qualifications. I rattled of some of the specialist courses Dartmouth had sent me on but admitted that I was still studying for a formal medical qualification as I never had the chance to go to medical school. To my surprise he then hinted that they might be able to help with that if I ever wanted to move out here, apparently good staff were hard to find.

"Did you put him up to that ?" I challenged Carlisle as we had lunch in his office with Esme.

"I didn't need to" smiled Carlisle, your knowledge and ability did that and he is serious about offering you a scholarship if you moved here. They have issues with medical services for the Quileutes so I bet he also thinking of using you for outreach work. He glanced at Leah who was chomping her way through our sandwiches as well as hers.

"You were amazing," she confirmed, "and they really respected you, but you scared the crap out of us when you went to take the blood donation."

"You took blood ?" queried Esme astonished.

"Impressive self control," admired Carlisle, "took me centuries before I could do that and I take it you spotted a potential diabetes problem."

"His blood sugar levels were higher than they should have been." I confirmed.

We spent the afternoon having a tour of the rest of the hospital. The tour showed up my lack of formal medical education as I could not hold a serious conversation in any of the other departments so that went quicker than Carlisle had expected. He suggested that we go shopping while he caught up on his patients and we would pick him up on the way home.

Esme drove us into Port Angeles and took us round the stores, where she seemed to know all the shop assistants who wanted to know all about us. I found myself describing my apartment back in Dartmouth, the colours, the fabrics, the furnishings, all of which I had obtained from thrift shops and garage sales. Leah was amused by my struggle to describe my preferences but refused to make suggestions saying that she was curious to know what my style was. In the end I decided that I liked my room pretty much the way it was and we left with only one purchase, a special lamp that would project a night sky of stars onto the ceiling of my room. We were horrified by the cost but Esme insisted.

Carlisle wanted to hear all about our shopping trip when we picked him up and smiled when I complained that Esme had wanted to buy enough furnishings for a whole house. He added that he had chatted with the hospital director that we had met and confirmed that the hospital would be prepared to offer me a permanent job and a scholarship if I moved out here permanently.

"Would you move out here permanently ?" asked Leah

"It's a great offer," I admitted but I guess it would depend on you

"Me ?"

"Well, I would not want to move over here and be stuck on my own in a strange town."

"You know the Cullens."

"I'm just a guest, I could not impose on them permanently."

"You would not be an imposition", assured Esme from the front. We could even build you your own house, now that I have a better idea of what you like."

"What ?" I exclaimed.

"We just want you two to be happy," interjected Carlisle smoothly. "I am sure that Dartmouth would provide a scholarship for you if you wanted to stay there, so while we would love you to move here it's your decision."

"We could build you a house in Dartmouth," added Esme happily despite a warning look from Carlisle.

I groaned and looked out of the window dreading what Leah's reaction was to that conversation. Did they think they could buy me with promises of jobs and scholarships and houses ? Did they think Leah could be bought with their over the top generosity ? Did they have any understanding of me or Leah ?

The rain had stopped and the clouds were lifting as we arrived back in Forks. Carlisle was chatting with Esme about going out hunting later, but there was a tense silence in the back of the car between Leah and I as the road rushed by.

When we got back to the house Leah asked me if I would check the campsite with her. Carlisle and Esme waved us off but looked concerned at the expression on Leah's face, as was I.

"What was that all about ?" she demanded as soon as we were out of earshot.

"It seems that I have been offered a job and house here," I replied, deciding to be factual.

"I can understand why you have been offered a job," she replied caustically, "You were awesome at the clinic but why did you say your move depended on me and why did they keep referring to "us" and "you two" ?"

"It's complicated" I replied carefully.

"No shit", she exclaimed, "Start making it not complicated before I beat the shit out of you."

I looked at her warily, "I'm sorry she said holding up her hands, I should not be threatening you. I'm still supposed to be babysitting you."

"That's Ok, this has become stressful for both of us. So let me walk and talk for a bit."

She nodded her head we continued walking.

"Just over a week ago Edward and Bella arrived at Dartmouth and I had to decide whether to hide from them, but I was intrigued by their Cullen name as it's famous. They set up a video call with Carlisle who invited me to visit and I came because I hoped that Carlisle could alleviate the constant pain from the brand on my back. Once I am here the council decides that I am a clear and present danger and you were instructed to babysit me. That was not your wish and not my wish. Agreed so far ?"

"Keep going."

We had reached the campsite, which was indeed a muddy mess, with the fire pit full of water. "Oh great," she growled resignedly, I guess I am back to commuting. She looked around for somewhere to sit and ended up perching on a rock overlooking the muddy river roaring by in full spate.

"We talked about how neither of us chose to be what we are now. You hate vampires because the Cullens moving here caused you to start phasing and I hate vampires because they made me into one and tortured me."

She did not respond so I continued. "We've had a great time over the last couple of days and it's been strange for me. I've never had a friend before, someone who knows about the vampire world and who is not trying to kill me. The Cullens are welcoming but they are overwhelming and they are so together. They have all paired off and I feel like an intruder when I am with them and they have no secrets, so I am constantly on edge round them. You are not part of that crazy family, I can talk to you in a way that I have never been able to with anyone else and I hope we can be friends."

"You think we are friends ?"

"I hope so, I would like us to be friends, but last night when you fell asleep on the couch Edward and Jacob said a few things that I spent the night trying to understand."

"Oh shit," groaned Leah, "what did they say ?"

"Edward said "Don't betray her trust " and Jacob kept saying "figures", so what is that all about ?"

"It's complicated", she replied.

I waited patiently as she tried to find the right words.

"I do like you and I would like us to be friends but Edward's right, it will take time to build trust for both of us. I think that Jacob and the Cullens have jumped to conclusions and I would prefer, if you do not mind, to explain this to you, Jacob and the Cullens all at the same time. That way I only have to say it once and then hopefully they will leave us alone. Is that OK for you ?"

"Sure," I replied as she straightened up and jumped off the rock.

"Let's head back to the house," she suggested, taking my arm and smiling at me. "To think that you only came here for a couple of days holiday and now look at the mess you are in."

I laughed in relief as the tension between us dissipated. We chatted about our hospital visit and she asked questions about the blood bank as we walked back through the forest in the clear post rainstorm evening air.

Esme was anxiously waiting for us on the lawn with a worried frown, which relaxed into a smile as she saw us walking towards her arm in arm.

"I am so relieved", she said, "I was so worried that I said the wrong things in the car."

"It's Ok", Leah reassured her, "it was just a bit much to take in at one time and we needed to talk things through."

"Of course dear," she replied, "I can quite understand. I have a message for you," she paused with the worried frown back on her face. "Jacob called to say that he and Sam would be over later and they would like to have a talk with you."

Leah nodded, "Is Jacob here now ?" she asked.

"They are at their house with Renesme, he will be over after she goes to bed."

Leah grinned with mischief and nudged me in the ribs. "Oh Emmett," she called out, "do you like practical jokes ?"

There was a loud thump and Emmett and Rosalie landed a few paces from us. "We love practical jokes," they grinned in anticipation.

"How about helping me to wind up Jacob and Sam ?"

"We're in," laughed Rosalie, "what do you need ?"

"I need someone to tip Edward and Bella off that this is a wind up without alerting Jacob or Renesme and I need you all to play along and back me up and we will see how far we can push this before they explode."

There were more thumps around us as the rest of the Cullens joined us and the night air hummed with excited conversations.


	9. Chapter 9 - Practical Jokes

_As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own._

 **Practical Jokes**

"Is this something I need to know about ?" Carlisle asked Leah and I.

"Can you keep a straight face ?" asked Leah.

Carlisle raised one eyebrow.

"Wish I could do that," muttered Leah, "well I just need you to agree to whatever I suggest tonight and play along." she paused, "but keep it real otherwise they will realise that they are being played and whatever you promise tonight is not for real. We'll will not hold you to any of it."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I hope you know where you are going with this," glancing at me in concern.

"I'm worried about the exploding part," stated Esme.

"Ah yes, maybe we need to be outside for this," she pondered. "You said you had a barbecue ?"

"In the garage," confirmed Esme.

"We could set it up her on the lawn, grill some steaks for them, maybe some bottles of beer, some chairs."

"Does not sound like much of a practical joke," laughed Emmett.

"Lull them into a false sense of security," grinned Leah.

"I like your style," responded Rosalie.

"Who is best to tip of Edward and Bella ? asked Leah.

"I can," offered Alice and they all split up to carry out their tasks. Jasper brought the barbecue round and Carlisle helped to get the gas bottles connected. Emmett and Rosalie brought out chairs, Esme prepared steaks and put bottles of beer in the fridge to cool down.

"What can I do to help," I asked.

She looked at me critically, "shower and change," she instructed. "Smart casual like you have just been given a scholarship to med school."

Rosalie bounced over giggling with excitement. When she saw Leah's disapproving face, she cleared her face to studied indifference. "Smart casual I hear, country club look I am thinking, expensive but no frills."

"Thank you, Rosalie" smiled Leah

"My friends call me Rose, and you should too", she said as she escorted me up to the house.

By the time I came out of my shower Rose had a pile of clothes ready for me to try on and Alice was back grinning mischievously, "they are very curious" she giggled.

Rose and Alice disagreed happily about every outfit. In the end I called for Leah and she chased them out of the room before choosing the most understated option. "You need to be a female version of Carlisle," she muttered.

"That works", Rose and Alice agreed reappearing, "he won't let us dress him either, and how about you ?" I could see the gleam in their eyes as they sized up Leah.

"Oh no you dont", I said to them trying to push them back out of the door.

"Designer jeans and Tshirt," she suggested to them, "how about a Tshirt with a picture of a wolf, in gold ?"

"On it" they laughed sprinting for their closets.

"Go entertain the Cullens while I get a shower," she said pushing me out of my room.

I found the rest of the Cullens chatting excitedly about the hoax and taking bets as to whether it would be Jacob or Sam who exploded first.

"Dr Maguire I presume", called out Carlisle when he spotted me. I shook my head in disbelief, what parallel universe had I fallen into ?

Esme ran over and taking my arm guided me to her kitchen."Has Leah told you what she is planning ?" she asked earnestly.

"No she has not," I hissed in annoyance.

"We think we have worked it out," she said and it's a bit risky so Carlisle has asked Seth to come over to make sure Leah does not go to far.

"Seth" I asked for clarification.

"This is a wolf thing and we are merely extras." She looked at me speculatively, "I'll stay with you. We don't want you getting overwhelmed. Just be natural and go with the flow."

"Now you've got me really worried."

"She squeezed my hand reassuringly, "This will fun, I promise." leading me back out to join the others who were chatting about previous practical jokes. I realised standing there with them that this is how they let off steam, released the pressure of constantly living on top of one another. Carlisle was quietly supervising making sure it did not get out of hand, Esme made sure everyone got involved, Rose and Alice did the wardrobe, Emmett and Jasper did the props and the clowning. Edward and Bella, where did they fit in ?

Bursts of laughter sounded from upstairs, somehow Rose and Alice and Leah were having fun together. This was turning out to be the strangest day so far of my short visit.

The girls emerged from the house giggling and made their way over to me. Leah was indeed wearing a T-shirt with a large silhouette of a golden Wolf howling at a silver moon and they had lifted her hair onto a top knot with a feather holding it in place. Alice held up another T-shirt for me, with silhouette of a multi coloured iridescent eagle, wings and talons outstretched as it swooped for its catch. I rolled my eyes and changed tops.

"It's fabulous," gushed Leah, "but it's not right. I think smaller and embroidered like the Pringle logo but this kind of size, forming a circle with her thumb and forefinger."

Rose and Alice glanced at each other, "We agree." and they jumped back into the house.

"Wow, you look really good," I complimented her.

"Why thank you Dr Maguire," she preened and I groaned.

"A little more confidence please Shona," she scolded, " just follow my lead and you will be fine."

Esme squeezed my hand softly for reassurance.

We heard Seth's motorbike in the distance and Leah ran round to the front of the house to greet him. We could hear their excited chatter before they rounded the corner of the house and he was grinning ear to ear as Leah brought him over to us.

"Hey Shona, he called, "how are you doing ?"

"Nervous," I admitted.

He gave me a curious look then to my surprise gave me a hug, "welcome to the family" he said with a grin, "Dr Maguire."

Rose and Alice reappeared with a sweatshirt featuring a small but striking embroidered multi-coloured eagle, which I put on over my T-shirt.

"Nice work" approved Seth.

Several phones buzzed, "They are on their way, places everyone", called Rose.

Leah placed me sitting between Esme and Seth then started cooking steaks on the barbecue, the Cullens spread out in a rough circle, some sitting in chairs, some standing, leaving room for the newcomers and Carlisle started describing our visit to the hospital that morning as if this was just them outside enjoying an evening barbecue.

Renesme joined us first running round the side of the house and flinging herself on Rose, who caught her and swung her in the air laughing. By accident or design it relaxed any tension in the air as Edward and Bella appeared arm in arm to join us. Bella winked at me as Edward sat her down next to Esme, stood behind her and started asking about our day. I was so busy chatting with them that I hardly noticed Jacob and Sam arriving but then the wind swirled and there was no mistaking the wolf smell. I studied Sam as he greeted the Cullens. He was big in every way, but not fat. Muscles rippled beneath his T-shirt and I remembered the huge wolf from the clearing. Carlisle brought him over to formally introduce us and as I gazed up into his eyes he gave me a shrewd look. "Nice eagle" he commented. Now I knew why I had not been told the plan, it would be difficult to keep secrets from him.

We resumed our seats as bottles of beers were fetched and courtesies exchanged. Jacob and Sam had not been expecting food and drink and to find Leah doing the cooking surprised them even more. I caught Sam exchange a look with Jacob whose answering shrug was a sort of "I told you she had gone crazy." Jacob asked Seth what he was doing here but Seth simply shrugged and said he was just here for the barbecue.

Leah called out for Carlisle to tell everyone about how I had taken blood, to which Carlisle launched into an overblown tale of my heroic morning in the clinic where I had put right everything the clinic was doing and saved a man's life and the director had been so impressed that he had offered me a job there and then and when I had hesitated he offered me a scholarship to med school and a relocation package. I nodded along sagely as if that was just an ordinary morning.

Leah flounced over to Sam with a plate piled high with steak and ribs and her flounce would have put Rose to shame. Sam looked dumbstruck but had to refocus on Carlisle who carried on saying that he was sure I would make consultant in a couple of years and could probably end up running the hospital if I wanted although it would be a shame to lose such a talented clinician to management.

Leah flounced over to Jacob with another plate piled high with barbecue meats. "I saw her take blood and she didn't even flinch, isn't she amazing !"

"Fantastic control" agreed Carlisle, "I've never seen anything like it before, took me hundreds of years to achieve that much control and even now it hurts but Shona does that every day."

I carried on nodding agreement and trying not to laugh.

Seth returned with a platter piled high with sausages and loaves of bread. "Leah made these this afternoon" he said, piling Sam and Jacob's plates even higher.

Leah brought more bottles of beer for Jacob and Sam and a small steak and salad for herself. Seth offered her his chair and he sat on the ground in front of me. Everyone looked shocked when Leah produced a knife and fork and started daintily cutting a small piece of steak, "what are you staring at Sam," she snapped. "I have to practice eating properly for when I accompany Shona to posh doctors dinners."

"Black tie events those", enthused Carlisle, "fine food and wine." as Sam and Jacob looked at their own fingers dripping with blood and grease.

"And dancing," added Esme.

"They have asked me to teach them to dance," explained Edward, drawing Bella to her feet and waltzing round the space between the chairs.

"I could not dance at all before Edward taught me, he is such a good teacher," Bella assured us.

"Thank you so much," said Leah earnestly, "we are so looking forward to our first dance together."

I nodded along in agreement.

"And we have agreed to make Leah's ball gown for her" chorused Alice and Rose, "she is going to look stunning."

Jacob and Sam's eyes were practically bulging out of their heads as they tried to envisage their Leah dancing in a ball gown at a black tie function.

"Alice made this fabulous T-shirt for me," gushed Leah pulling her T-shirt to show off her golden wolf in the light from the house.

Sam and Jacob stared speechless.

Not to be outdone Emmett and Jasper said that they had promised to build us a house to live in so that we could have some privacy, a small place, just a couple of bedrooms, en-suite of course, open plan living area, kitchen diner, utility room, games room, garage with space for at least four cars and a gym up top.

"We were looking at furnishings this afternoon, Shona has such fabulous taste," interjected Esme fearful that the boys would overdo their act and she went into detail about all the fixtures and fittings which everyone contributed suggestions to.

Carlisle reminded the boys that our new house would need a study for me to use as an office. Sam and Jacob were asked for suggestions, which the Cullens immediately supersized.

Leah seized a lull in the conversation to start talking about where to build the house. It had to be somewhere with access to the forest and a view of the sea. Sam started to look agitated when she mentioned building on first beach in La Push and appalled when she talked of buying a couple of plots and knocking down what was there to make space for our house. Jasper and Emmett agreed that we would definitely not need more than four plots for our house, although possible more if we wanted a swimming pool.

"La Push !" Sam finally spluttered."You can't build in La Push."

"It's for the clinic", Leah reassured him.

"That's right" Carlisle agreed, "The hospital wants to put an outreach clinic into La Push and Shona would be the obvious choice for resident clinician."

"I am planning to specialise in neonatal care, "I explained seeing where this was going, "I love working with children" and smiled showing Sam my vampire teeth, who recoiled with horror.

"We could open a creche," gushed Leah, "you know how I have always loved children."

"We already have a creche" spluttered Sam.

"Oh silly me," reflected Leah, "well I could open a Starbucks, then we could have proper coffee in La Push for a change and I could have coffee mornings for the ladies."

"There will be no Starbucks in La Push," thundered Sam, rising to his feet, "the town council would never allow it."

"Well I thought that we could sponsor Seth to stand for mayor, He's a fine upstanding young man full of new ideas to boost the future of our town."

Seth sat up straight and brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders while grinning at Sam and Jacob. "Starbucks is where it's at, it's what we need to keep our young folk in the town and could be an important cultural centre for us."

"Over my dead body" roared Sam and out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Jasper do a quick high five.

"Well I suppose if we are not wanted in La Push we could move to Dartmouth." reflected Leah

"Dartmouth is my home town" I reminded them.

"There might be more opportunity for me in Dartmouth," mused Seth, "if my talents are not appreciated in La Push

It was Jacob's turn to look aghast.

"We could buy a lodge," I suggested.

"And build an annex for mum and Charlie as well for when they retire". That way we could look after them unless they move with you" Leah added looking at Bella.

There was a deep sigh from Bella, "It's inevitable she said, but we would come to visit as often as we could."

"But you are my pack" spluttered Jacob, "you can't just up sticks and move."

Leah was on her feet in a trice, stalking towards Jacob, "are you going to stop us, are you going to be all Alpha and command us to stay ?"

"Why not build in Forks ?" asked Sam, grateful that there was no more talk of Starbucks but totally flummoxed.

"Too many memories", snapped Leah. "Shona, is my way out of her and Jacob is the only person in my way."

"I've never stopped you doing anything" said Jacob angrily getting to his feet.

"So you agree as Alpha to order Seth and I to go with Shona." challenged Leah.

"Your mum ?" asked Jacob.

"You agree to tell our mum that you have sent us away to be with Shona," looking up at him towering over her but showing no sign of fear.

I saw Carlisle glance meaningfully at Edward, who quickly shook his head and continued to listen intently.

Jacob looked at Seth and I and then at Leah with tears running down his cheeks, he murmured, "If that is what you want."

There was an audible sigh round the circle as Sam looked at Jacob aghast. Leah reached up and hugged Jacob. Seth rose to his feet and shaking his head in disbelief went over to hug Jacob as well.

Carlisle clapped Sam on the shoulder, "she had you there Sam, you could not resist the thought of a Starbucks in La Push."

Sam looked more confused than ever so Carlisle explained, "it was Leah's idea to play a practical joke on you and Jacob, but it looks like the joke backfired on Jacob."

"So this was all a joke ?"

"Well mostly," confessed Carlisle, "they have no plans to build a house or take over your clinic, but Shona has been offered a job at my hospital and a scholarship to med school if she wants it and I do believe that she would do very well here. However, it's also true that she would do equally well at Dartmouth so they do have a choice to make and you should listen to what she has to say."

Leah and Seth let go of Jacob as Renesme bounded up and claimed his attention. She had been watching the joke unfold from the veranda with Rose and now had a million questions for Jacob.

Leah returned to her seat and Seth stood behind her as everyone looked at her expectantly.

"I never asked to be a wolf," she began, "and Shona never asked to be a vampire. I turned into a wolf, because of the presence of vampires. Shona was turned into a vampire by vampires. Before all this shit happened my best friend was Emily and we were inseparable." and she linked her fingers to show how close she had been with Emily.

"Shona is the only person, wolf or vampire that I have felt able to share my feelings with since I started phasing. She has transformed my world for me and I call her friend." she held up her hand and I linked my hand in it. "I choose to have Shona as my friend, like I choose Emily to be my friend. I have not imprinted on her, there has not been any sun, stars and moon moment for me. So Sam, keep your exclusion. I want no part of any town or any tribe that excludes my best friend." Sam looked stony faced, not appreciating the joke

"Jacob, if I choose to leave with Shona then it is my decision, not yours and if you try to force your will on me then I will leave your pack." Jacob nodded, while trying to answer Renesmee's questions

"Seth," she smiled at her brother, "you make your own decisions, although I rather like the sound of Mayor Seth Clearwater."

"It has ring to it" he agreed

"Shona," was that complicated enough for you ?

I nodded, "sure was".

The meeting broke up into little groups, Esme patted me on my back and went to start clearing away the barbecue. I watched my fingers intertwined and marveled at the contract in colour and texture between our hands.

I glanced over to see her doing the same and she smiled at me.

"You OK," she asked

"So I asked for a friend and got a best friend, is that right ? I asked

She nodded, "We should make friendship bracelets."

"I have some threads you can use," suggested Alice, "I'll go get them for you."

"We need your chairs," whispered Jasper, and we realised that we were the last ones still sitting outside. I could see Sam, Jacob and Seth walking down towards the river and heard them arguing. The Cullens were packing up and moving back indoors so we drifted into the lounge.

"I expected Jacob to refuse to let me leave," murmured Leah to me.

"I'm not sure I understand that hold Jacob has on you." I confessed

"It's a wolf thing, I will explain it tomorrow." she said picking up the Alice's threads from the table and sitting me on the couch with her to explain how to make the friendship bracelets. It took a few attempts but we made a pair of matching bracelets in the end.

"This brings back happy memories for me", she said sleepily.

"What was your happiest memory from today," I asked

"You trying to explain your ideal home furnishings to that poor shop assistant." she giggled.

"Poor shop assistant" I agreed, "but you could have helped."

"I wanted to learn more about you," she whispered, "and now I know your favourite colour."

"Furnishings are so fascinating don't you think", agreed Esme sitting down next to us, "they are a window to persons soul and character."

As I chatted with Esme about how lamps and lighting could alter the mood of a room I could feel Leah relax against me and once again slide slowly down onto my lap..

I rolled my eyes at Esme who smiled indulgently and shhhd the Cullens who came over to watch me gently make Leah comfortable and untie the knot in her hair.

"Just wait a few minutes before you take her upstairs," asked Esme. "Sam and Seth should see this."

"I'll fetch them," said Bella, "I understand what Edward meant now."

"That's more than I do," was my whispered retort, but she was already gone.

"Trust me" whispered Esme,"You will see in time."

The Cullens parted to let Sam and Seth through, Jacob stayed back with Bella and Renesme who peaked over their shoulders.

Sam crouched down and gently stroked her face,"you got me good Leah" he whispered, then looked me in the eye.

"I lift your restriction," he whispered, "you are welcome on our land. You and Leah should call in and see us tomorrow."

"She's just my friend", I insisted.

He smiled "and I hope that you will be a good friend for her."

As he rose Seth added, "you two should visit mum."

After they left on Seth's motorbike Renesme came over to listen to Leah's dreams and giggled, glancing up at me then went hurrying back to Jacob.

"Bella, what did you and Edward mean by your comments ?"

She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully, "I'm not sure you want to know."

I rolled my eyes,"please, some help here."

She laughed softly, "That's how I used to fall asleep, talking to Edward."

"Oh," I spluttered looking down at Leah,who wriggled to get more comfortable and I repeated,"but we are just friends."

"I remember asking Edward if we could be friends," whispered Bella

"And I replied that maybe we could be friends, if I tried really hard." chuckled Edward.

"But Edward never made me a friendship bracelet," remembered Bella looking at the bracelet on my wrist, "and yours is much simpler than the one Jacob makes for Renesme. So I think you and Leah will be best friends and make your own path."

After I gently carried Leah upstairs with Esme's help and covered her with blankets I sat watching the stars on the ceiling of my room and pondered the enigma of my best friend Leah.


	10. Chapter 10 - Jasper

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Jasper**

The brightness of a fine summer morning woke Leah earlier than the day before and she was just as disorientated at the first time.

"I fell asleep again," she sighed.

"It was another big day," I reassured her.

"Did I fall asleep on the couch again ?" she asked as she stretched and pulled her hair back off her face.

"I'm afraid so," I answered cautiously.

"Must stop doing that," she sighed.

"Sam and Seth saw you sleeping with me," I added quietly.

She groaned and sat up straight frowning. "What did they say ?"

I had spent all night thinking about what they said and decided to take this one step at a time. "Seth said that we should visit your mum."

She nodded, "I'll call her today to arrange that. What did Sam say ?"

"He said that you got him good. Then he told me that he is lifting my restriction and that we should call in to see them today."

"At La Push ?" she asked in surprise.

I shrugged, "That's all he said, but it means you are free. You don't have to babysit me anymore."

"So stupid Sam still thinks I've imprinted on you." she phased it as a statement but I responded anyway.

"I told him we were just friends," I added watching her reaction.

She laughed and relaxed, "What did he say to that ?"

"He said that he hoped that I would be a good friend for you."

She reached out and took my hand so that our friendship bracelets touched and smiled, "not just any friend, my best friend."

"I have a question, Bella says that Jacob makes bracelets for Renesme but not like these ?"

She nodded, "he makes her promise bracelets, which in our culture are like a like an engagement ring. It really annoys Edward and Bella but that is what imprinting does, Renesme and Jacob have no choice, it's preordained and that's why I hate imprinting so much."

"That's weird but thanks for the explanation"

"Our bracelets are fragile and can easily break. When they break we make a new one as a sign that we chose to renew our friendship. There is nothing preordained about our friendship and we have to make the effort to stay friends. We should never take our friendship for granted."

"I like that," I admitted

"Any other comments about us last night ?" she asked dryly. "Did Emmett make any crass wildly inappropriate comments ?"

I laughed, "I think Rose had him muzzled, but I don't think she will be able to keep him quiet for much longer."

"What's the plan for today ? she asked.

"Shower, breakfast and chores first" I replied.

"Sounds good but I want to make my own breakfast."

I frowned, "Esme likes making you breakfast, she gets to use her fabulous kitchen."

Leah pouted, "Well if you insist."

I shook my head, "I'm not insisting, it's your choice whether you want to be friends with Esme, because a friend of Esme would be grateful for her cooking."

She sighed, "to think that I was worried about Seth being too friendly with the Cullens."

We arrived downstairs with a basket of dirty laundry and a bag of rubbish to cheerful "Good mornings" from the Cullen's, who were lounging around much as yesterday. I led Leah to the utility room where Esme joined us to explain where the laundry products were and how the machines worked. I stood back and watched as Leah had much more experience of this technology than I did. Rubbish down the chute and washing machines gurgling Esme led the way to the kitchen and looked at Leah expectantly.

She looked round the kitchen as if seeing it for the first time, then hugged Esme, much to Esme's surprise. "That's to say sorry for all the times I've turned down your cooking. How about we make my breakfast together ?" she suggested.

Esme smiled with delight and opened the fridge, "what would you like ?"

I sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as they chatted about what food Leah liked and where all the utensils were kept and why Esme had laid out her kitchen like this. Leah was full of compliments and Esme beamed happily. Carlisle entered quietly and stood with me, placing a hand on my shoulder with a friendly squeeze.

"May I make a suggestion ?" he asked them hesitantly.

They looked up and Leah gestured for him to continue while she sat down across the breakfast bar with a plate full of food.

"How about trying different breakfasts from around the world ? There are lots of different ingredients you could have fun trying."

Leah looked uncertainly at Esme who was positively bursting with excitement and replied, "sure, sounds like it could be fun. If you give me a shopping list we could buy the ingredients while we are out."

Esme pulled out her favourite cookbook and between Leah's mouth fulls they agreed to try Italian tomorrow.

"Do we have a plan for today ?" asked Leah as she wiped her plate clean.

"I need to call my clinic at Dartmouth to check how they are doing in my absence and you need to call your mum. I need to clean our room. Is there anything you need to do today ?"

"My house needs cleaning and you said that Sam wanted us to meet him today, so we can head off to La Push after we have cleaned your room and do the food shopping on the way back. If the weather stays like this we can have a walk along 1st beach."

I took a deep breath and braced myself before saying, "I am not going on Quileute territory."

"Why not ?" she demanded.

"The agreement between the Quileutes and the Cullens predates Sam and I do not want to break that agreement. Also, I swore to Lord and Lady Cullen that I would not go on Quileute territory.

"Lord and Lady Cullen ?"

"I was once Lord Cullen of the Volturi," explained Carlisle

"Which makes me Lady Cullen," beamed Esme.

"I was programmed by the Volturi to obey the Lords of the Volturi," I added, "so I am here at the command of Lord Cullen and I may only leave by his command. Think of it as a vampire equivalent of your pack rules where Carlisle is my Alpha."

"Holy shit." exclaimed Leah, "Why did you not say anything to me about this ?"

I shrugged, "this is the first time it has been an issue."

She looked to Carlisle, who replied, "I agree with Shona on this. Despite what Sam said last night I would prefer Shona not to go on Quileute territory unless she receives an official invitation from the tribal leaders."

"That's a shame," reflected Leah looking at me, "well we could maybe go hiking again ?"

"Actually" said Carlisle, "I need a few hours with Shona today on treatments for her scar as she missed our session last night. So why don't you run your errands and we should be finished by the time you get back."

"I need to stay with Shona", responded Leah automatically.

"Sam has lifted that requirement," reminded Carlisle, "you are no longer have to babysit Shona and can choose whether you go or stay."

I lifted my friendship bracelet, "this is all that ties us together now."

She smiled at that then asked, "Why did you miss your session with Carlisle ?" I told you not to stay with me while I slept."

If I could have blushed I would have done and tried to think of an appropriate excuse. Failing that I told the truth. "You rolled over, put your arm around me and rested you head on my chest so I didn't want to wake you up by leaving."

Leah blushed enough for both of us while Esme and Carlisle pretended that they had not heard what I had said.

Emmett opened the dining room door and looked round, "Is this the right time for crass and wildly inappropriate comments ?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

We all burst out laughing and the embarrassing moment passed.

Leah got up and walked round to face me, placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eye. "In future you keep your appointments with Dr Cullen and from the colour of your eyes you had better use the nights to go hunting."

"Yes miss," I replied meekly and the Cullens laughed, but I could see that Leah was being serious so I nodded agreement.

"How are you planning to get to La Push ?" asked Rose pushing past Emmett.

"I was just going to run, as usual," replied Leah

"It's a bright sunny summer day," observed Rose, "it's going to be difficult getting to La Push from here without being seen. So would you like to borrow one of our cars ?"

"Good idea", agreed Carlisle putting his arm round Leah and steering her towards their garage. "We will be staying home today because of the weather so you can borrow any of our cars."

"And it would be handy for the shopping," added Esme.

Leah halted when she saw the cars; Carlisle's limo, Alice's Porsche, Rose's convertible BMW and Emmett's Jeep."I can't drive these", she stuttered.

"I thought you could drive ?" queried Esme

"Yes, but these are expensive."

Rose sighed and took Leah by the hand, "these are just toys so have fun with them, and we want to show you this."

She led Leah along the line of cars to Alice's Porsche, where they had added a sticker which read "Starbucks cafe coming soon" in big letters and the company logo. "You have to promise us a photo of Sam's face when he sees this".

We all laughed remembering Sam's reaction at the barbecue to Leah's proposal for a Starbucks in La Push.

"Let's not push Sam too far," suggested Carlisle.

"We can peel the sticker off for now," sighed Alice.

"What are those at the end," asked Leah.

"They are Bella and Jacob's motorbikes," replied Rose.

"That's more like it", grinned Leah walking over to the bikes.

"Squashed bugs in your hair and on your clothes," cautioned Rose

"Nowhere for shopping," added Esme.

Leah looked to me for guidance, "What do you suggest."

"It's your choice," I said, "but in my opinion the bikes are for off road use. We can take them out later if you like. Same for Emmett's Jeep. The Limo and Porsche have fixed roofs so best for rain or distance, while Rose's BMW is perfect for a day like today. You can have the top down but be bug free and the shopping can go in the trunk."

"Good choice" agreed Rose slapping me on my back.

"How about insurance ?" asked Leah

"You will be insured before you get to the highway", replied Carlile, "but please obey the speed limits as I do not want a call from Bella's dad."

"You will need this," said Esme, handing over a purse, "the shopping list and a money wallet are inside."

Rose talked Leah though the controls on her BMW and put the gears to automatic to make it easier for her. We could hear her swearing under her breath as she slowly and very carefully drove the car out of the garage and onto their long driveway out to the highway.

"She will get the hang of it" stated Rose confidently.

"I still wish she had taken my Porsche," murmured Alice as she reluctantly removed the Starbucks stickers.

"In all the excitement you forgot your phone call", Carlisle reminded me. "You can use the phone in my study."

The clinic in Dartmouth was running smoothly in my absence. Although donations were slowing demand had dropped off, possibly because of the summer break from college. Well, I guess I was away on a summer break.

"Testament to a good clinician that their clinic runs smoothly in their absence," observed Carlisle who had been listening into the call.

I shrugged, it was only a small clinic, not like the hospital where Carlisle worked.

"I think I should put this bluntly", carried on Carlisle studying my expression, "Sam, Jacob and I think that Leah has probably imprinted on you. Edward is not so sure because although her behaviour is consistent with imprinting her thoughts about you are not the same as the male wolves who have imprinted. Now that might be because she is the only female wolf and her reaction to imprinting is different or she has in a space of a couple of days bonded deeply enough with you to resemble imprinting."

He looked for me to comment so I waved my friendship bracelet.

"Ah yes, Bella agrees with Edward that yours is friendship rather than imprinting. However, if Leah has imprinted on you then there are implications which I want you to be clear about."

He paused to make sure he had my full attention so I nodded for him to continue.

"If you split up from Leah or leave her behind or abandon her or if you die then she would die of heartbreak. Not only would that be a personal tragedy for Leah it would also break our treaty with the Quileutes as they would blame us for her death."

"That's quite a responsibility you have dumped on me. Some holiday this is turning out to be." I observed dryly.

"I'm sorry", apologised Carlisle, "and there is more. Leah is a member of Jacob's pack. If you cause her death he will hunt you down and kill you, which would place us in a very awkward position."

"Jacob also told me that our venum is poisonous to the wolves," I added. "So even an accidental graze could be lethal."

"That as well", agreed Carlisle, "but on the positive side she is happier now than I have ever seen her and perhaps she has also been good for you too."

"Yes she has", I smiled, "it's easy to forget who I am when I am with her. She makes me feel human again and having a friend is very special to me."

"We will find a way through this," stated Carlisle optimistically.

"Bella said that Leah and I would find our own path," I mused, "but my past haunts me, even here." I said looking round the sunlight study. "Did you know that Aro used relationships as hostages to ensure loyalty within the Volturi ?"

"Must have been after my time," replied Carlisle with a concerned look..

"He encouraged members of the guard to take a partner, then if there was a problem with a guard he would threaten to punish the partner. So much more effective than threatening the guard."

"That's deplorable," hissed Carlisle shaking his head.

"They wanted me to have a partner, they offered me any human I desired. Marcus brought humans to me and sometimes even vampires and said I could save them if I wanted them. Mother's pleaded with me to save their child. I still hear their screams as they were dragged away. That is why I have never looked for or desired a mate."

"You are not responsible for the actions of others," Carlisle stated firmly.

"I have blood on my hands and you know it. I killed humans and drank their blood. I killed vampires on Aro's orders whether or not they were guilty of any crimes."

"So did Jasper, but he found peace and happiness in the end and so can you."

"That may take many centuries."

"We can help you with that, just as we help Jasper. Speaking of which let us continue to unravel your past. I believe we had got as far as your escape from Volterra."

The morning passed quickly with me describing my trek to Australia and Carlisle's questions about how I had evaded the Volturi trackers. Then at about noon by the shadows cast by the sun his phone buzzed and he broke off to read the message.

"There is a car approaching, possibly Leah, so I suggest we pause here so that you can meet her and then we can continue tonight if you can bare to leave her sleeping."

"She is vulnerable when she sleeps." I said in my defense.

"And you are her chosen defender," Carlisle observed, "but she is safe here."

The BMW arrived back at much higher speed than it had departed and skidded to a stop in front of the garage. Leah's hands were locked on the steering wheel, arms straight, eyes focused ahead, not even acknowledging my presence. Then with a sigh she switched off the engine and leaned forward to rest her head on the steering wheel with a groan.

"As bad as that ?" I asked

"Worse" was the muffled reply.

I walked round to her door and squatted down at eye level. I could hear her breathing steadily but her body was still rigid with tension. Slowly the tension eased and she reached down to pop the trunk.

"Grab the shopping," she ordered as she opened the door, stepping out onto the paving and stretching the tension away. She nodded to the door and I followed her up to the lounge and through to the kitchen where she dropped the purse on the counter and carried on out to the veranda. Seeing an empty recliner she slumped into it cursing long and hard.

"Just kill me now", she moaned closing her eyes, "put me out of my misery."

"I thought Rose was the drama queen," observed Esme with concern from the kitchen, where she was taking the shopping bags from me and laying out the contents.

"Not even close," replied Rose walking through from the lounge. "Is my car still in one piece ?"

"I was this close to wrapping it around a tree or off the edge of a cliff" replied Leah holding up a hand with her thumb and forefinger touching. "But that's a sweet drive."

"Told you so," said Rose smugly.

"You may need some new tyres," admitted Leah.

Emmett laughed, "so your morning was not all bad then was it."

"Could not have been much worse if I tried."

"How about starting from the beginning ?" I suggested.

The Cullens drifted off to give us some privacy and I could hear Esme bustling round the kitchen storing the shopping.

"The drive down was straight forward," she started, "But my house, our old family house looked so shabby and run down in the sunlight, the paint peeling from the sidings, weeds in the yard. It looked abandoned. Inside it was a like a ghost house. Everywhere I looked I could hear memories of my father and mother and little Seth. I sat and cried."

She was crying now, tears running down her cheeks. I, of course did not have any face tissues on me, but Esme passed me a box then returned silently to the kitchen. Leah wiped her eyes with the tissues I put in her hands.

"Then there was knocking on the door, Gerard and f***g Paul were there leering at the BMW and shooting their mouth off. When they see me it's all vampire girl this and vampire girl that and where's my new bloodsucker. I should have ripped the heads off those f***g jerks but I just started crying again and I would probably still be there crying now except Sam turned up and threw them out."

She reached for another tissue and blew her nose. "He phoned Emily who came round with their kids and the house came alive again with shouts of laughter and children running around. They helped get the laundry on, clean up the kitchen and tidy the rest of the house.

Then we all walked back to their house enjoying the sunshine and chatting with passerby's. We had a coffee and chat in their yard and it was nice. They invited me to stay for lunch but I said I needed to catch my mum so I walked back to my house. The streets were quiet, there was no one around, no passerbys, no kids playing in the street, just twitching blinds and the noise of birds in the trees. It was like that all the way back to my house. I put away the clean washing, what wasn't dry I put in the back of the BMW for my mum then I closed the storm shutters and locked the house up. There was not a soul around when I left, the streets were deserted. So now I am an outcast from my own tribe, a danger to the people I've fought to defend."

"The people fear what they do not understand," observed Carlisle from the kitchen.

"My people," replied Leah bitterly.

"Any problems with the shopping ?" I asked

"No, it seemed so surreal, the mall was busy and no one gave me a glance. It was like I was invisible. Someone even tried to push in front of me at the checkout."

"Sam and Emily welcomed you." I reminded her.

"They did, but as I sat in their yard I could not help but think that it should have been my yard and those should have been my children." Tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"How was you mum I asked ?" trying to change the subject.

"I couldn't face her, I couldn't tell her what had happened, she would have been distraught. She would want me to move in with them at Charlie's house."

"Sounds to me," I ventured "that you have to make a decision, not right now but soon as to where your future lies."

"I have no future", she wept, "my future was destroyed by f**g vampires and f***g wolves."

"Now that's full on Drama Queen," quipped Rose from the lounge.

"Eat" commanded Jacob striding in through the front door, "and not rabbit food."

"Hey ! Leah !" he said pushing me out of the way and shaking her, "wake up and stop being so damn miserable. Paul always was a jerk and Gerard should know better. Now eat," he said picking her up and frog marching her into the kitchen.

Leah blinked in surprise at Jacob, while Esme and I quickly got the stove going and started a fry up.

"I've been there Leah, remember," Jacob told Leah, "and you were the one who talked me out of it. We look after each other right ?"

She nodded dumbly and took a knife and fork from him as we started to heap food onto her plate. There was silence as she ate and Jacob accepted a plate from Esme and helped himself to what was left on the range.

"I try to eat healthily," she complained, "then you ruin it with a plate of this rubbish."

"Healthy eating turns you into an emotional wreck," observed Jacob between mouthfuls. "You should have told them to f***k off and find a tree to pee on."

Leah grinned and the tension in the room lifted. "I used to make their lives miserable."

"That you did," he agreed, "so they were not going to miss the chance to get a dig at you."

"I probably made their day crying like that," Leah reflected.

"Probably," Jacob agreed again, "but Sam will sort them out."

"The town ghosted me Jacob."

"Sure they did, you are best mates with the equivalent of a hairy biker chick from the local drug gang."

"Thanks Jacob," I hissed.

"Just keeping it real Shona," continued Jacob sagely, "That won't change until Dr Maguire is saving their children's lives, same as happened with Carlisle."

I glanced at Carlisle who nodded confirmation.

"Feel better ?" Jacob asked her.

"Much better," she agreed in surprise, "just feel exhausted after the emotional overload."

"Time for a sleep with Shona," suggested Emmett bouncing into the kitchen and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively again.

"Emmett", growled Leah, "Are you ticklish ?"

"You'll have to ask Rose ?" he chuckled.

She leaped at him hands outstretched, but he dodged as she chased him round the breakfast bar and into the lounge.

"Enough," called out Rose, "I'm the only one allowed to tickle Emmett."

"And no chasing in the house" ordered Esme

"Sorry" grinned Leah coming back into the kitchen and hugging Jacob, "thanks."

"Always got your back," grinned Jacob returning her hug and ruffling her hair.

"So what are we doing this afternoon ?" Leah asked me.

"I think it's time for my showdown with Jasper."

"YES," exclaimed Jasper from upstairs.

"It's time you saw my dark side," I told Leah

We gathered on the grass at the back of the house where Jasper and I stood in the middle chatting with Edward who had agreed to umpire.

"Volturi use 3 points for a mortal blow, 2 points for a limb and 1 point for a body blow." I suggested for the scoring system, "Edward calls the points as he sees the potential blow and we break contact to start again."

"We award 2 points for a put down as that puts the attacker at an advantage", countered Jasper.

I thought that generous but was prepared to concede. I added "Throws in the direction of the house are fowls with a 3 point deduction,"

Jasper nodded, "No biting, no claws," he added.

I agreed, "Edward holds up his right hand, if he sees a fowl he drops his hand and calls STOP. Not stopping is a 3 point penalty."

Jasper nodded and we turned to Edward who nodded thoughtfully.

"We are relying on you to keep us honest" said Jasper to Edward

I surveyed the onlookers and suggested to Jasper, "Jacob should stay at the back of the veranda. Emmett and Rose should be at the front of the veranda to catch you if I accidentally throw you at the house."

"That will never happen," scorned Jasper and suggested. "Carlisle and Esme at the barbecue end with Alice and Leah. Bella with Edward to help keep the score."

"Bella, can you join us please ?" I asked then turned to Edward. "There is an unlikely possibility that Jasper might be able to get through my defense and cause me to momentarily drop my mental guard so I would like Bella to shield you to make sure none of my pain leaks through to you." She nodded and I could see a semi transparent bubble covering them. Quite remarkable.

"I'm concerned with how serious this is becoming," worried Carlisle.

"It's just taking precautions", I assured him. "Jasper and I are both trained warriors and I do not expect anything to go wrong but it is as well to be prepared just in case."

Jasper agreed, "This is just standard combat training and what Shona has suggested is reasonable."

"There are a couple of extra safety measures I continued. "Leah, hold Esme's hand. If you are worried for my safety squeeze her hand and Esme you shout STOP to break the fight. Alice you do likewise with Carlisle."

They all nodded but looked increasingly worried.

"We will start with a warm up", added Jasper, "to reassure everyone that we know what we are doing."

I turned, walked 14 paces and turned back to face Jasper. "Are these clothes expendable ? because they will not last the bout."

Jasper laughed, "Gives Alice an excuse to buy more clothes."

"Ready ?" I asked

He nodded, so I hit him hard enough to land on his back with a whomp of surprise and was back at my starting point before Leah gasped and Edward called, "Two for Shona."

"Cheat," grumbled Jasper getting to his feet warily and bracing himself.

I attacked again, this time he was waiting for me but I side stepped his tackle and swept his feet from under him."

Edward called, "Two for Shona."and Emmett shouted, "Come on Jasper wake up !"

"Just warming up," called Jasper, who then attacked at blinding speed. I dodged, pirouetted for a straight arm block which he anticipated so instead I used his momentum to spin him back to his end like a spinning top.

Edward called, "One for Shona."

I held up my hands for a break and addressed our audience. "Caius trained the Volturi Guard at 5 levels, from basic to advanced. Each level had a specific sequence of moves which we trained repeatedly for speed and accuracy. I was trained to be a level 4 warrior so I had to master 4 sequences of moves and be able to switch seamlessly between the moves. Jasper is already showing the defense to those moves because by learning the sequence he can predict what I will do next but he has to do that faster than I can carry out the moves. We will now demonstrate basic Volturi blocking and attacking moves."

I summonsed Jasper to the middle and it did not take long for him to master the moves then we split apart and resumed our contest. On my next attack I ended up flat on my back with Jasper holding a kill stroke.

"Two for Jasper." called Edward

Jasper's attack ended with him holding me in a throat lock.

"Three for Jasper," called Edward

My next attack was a level 2 move, with a flurry of move and counter move at the end of which I had Jasper in an arm lock.

"Two for Shona."

Jasper's attack ended with him sliding face down along the ground.

"Two for Shona."

My attack ended in stalemate, ending as we moved apart grinning and panting. "Warmed up ?" I asked, enjoying the contest.

His next attack was a flurry of blows that I was not able to completely block and I stumbled backwards.

"One for Jasper," called Edward.

Jasper anticipated my next attack and sent me flying through the air into the trees beside the lawn.

"Two for Jasper," called Edward.

Level 3 was significantly harder to remember and resulted in longer bouts as we moved and counter moved seeking advantage. When Jasper made a mistake I pounced and caught him in a head hold.

"Three for Shona" called Edward.

His next attack was more refined and this time I was the one who made the mistake and I found myself face down in the dirt.

"Two for Jasper."

I spat dust out of my mouth as I got to my feet and glared at Jasper, who grinned back happily. He was enjoying this and I could not help but grin back. During my incarceration in Voltarra the fighting cave had been the only time I had felt free. I understood his enjoyment in being able to lash out unrestrained, to feel the music in the dance steps of our moves and counter moves.

We closed and traded blows, our feet dancing to a silent beat, move and counter move, twist and turn and spin, faster and faster. We did not stop as Edward called the points, we did not need to, we knew we were balanced. Jasper was taller and stronger than me but I was faster so as long as I kept up this pace he could not bring his full strength to bear. I noticed a slight weakness on his left side and changed my focus to exploiting his weakness. Jasper tried to adapt but we both knew that I now had the advantage.

"STOP" roared Carlisle, and the brand on my back flared with pain. I arched in agony, just as Jasper punched me hard in the back, right on top of my brand. Edward screamed with me as I blacked out.

I came to with a start, the echoes of our scream still ringing in my ears. I could not move the lower part of my body and my eyes struggled to focus. Slowly I realised that I was lying on my front with my head on one side, facing a wolf cowering on the ground with Alice holding her in a death grip. Leah was growling furiously at Jasper who was holding his hands up and trying to calm her down.

"Leah," I gasped and their eyes swiveled to me, "I'm OK."

She stopped growling and tried to move towards me whimpering but Alice stopped her moving.

"Alice", I hissed, "Let her go." but Alice was clearly still worried that Leah would attack Jasper.

I struggled to form the right words through the pain from my back. "Leah, promise to phase back as soon as Alice releases you."

"Alice, let her go," commanded Jasper.

With a back flip Alice somersaulted to Jasper's side and they watched warily as Leah leaped to me phasing in mid air.

"Shona," she yelled. "I thought you were dead."

"We're tough to kill" I reassured her, reaching for her hand. "I will be OK. Let Jasper and Alice approach. Jasper, what's the damage."

They approached but cautiously, the opposite side to where Leah was crouching.

"I'm really sorry," said Jasper. "I was not expecting you to stop moving so suddenly and I could not stop in time."

"It's Ok," I assured him, "It was Carlisle's command, it triggered my brand."

"Oh no" groaned Alice and I griped Leah's hand tight as she started to growl again.

"I'm so sorry," she pleaded. "You were hurting Jasper so I told Carlisle to stop the fight."

"Leah, it's OK," I assured her as I heard her flexing her muscles, "Look at me," I commanded her. "They were not to know, it's not their fault. Calm down, please."

She exhaled and relaxed, a little.

"Jasper," I asked, "Where are Carlisle and the others ?"

"They are with Edward, he screamed and blacked out when you did."

I realised then that there were whispered words in the distance. I tried to focus past the ringing in my ears and heard with relief Edward assuring them he was OK now.

I sighed with relief but felt Leah start to shiver and could see her eyes glazing over.

"Alice, a blanket for Leah please and Jasper, can you bring Edward here ?"

Alice was back draping a blanket over Leah's naked body before I had finished speaking and she had a glass of water. "You are going into shock," Alice told Leah, "Drink this and try to relax."

Leah growled back at her but our attention was diverted by the sight of Edward stumbling towards us supported by Bella and Carlisle.

"Sit please, where I can see you." I asked and they lowered him gently to the ground.

"I'm OK" Edward reassured me, "apart from an echo in my ears and hangover sized headache." and replied to my unspoken questions.

"Yes Bella was shielding me"

"I'm not sure either but probably it was because I was in your head at the time of the blow so I probably created the hole in Bella's shield."

Bella hissed sharply at that and he rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that with me," I apologised.

He waved my apology away, "You were not to know."

"Shona, time to get you fixed up," stated Carlisle, "Lets me have a look at the damage."

"One moment Carlisle," I asked, "This is going to hurt and I don't want to risk Edward getting hurt again with me. So we should wait until he is back at the cottage."

They nodded and left with Bella carrying a protesting Edward followed by Renesme and Jacob in wolf form.

"Jacob phased when I phased," explained Leah. "and used his Alpha power to stop me attacking Jasper."

"Hey Jasper," I called out, "Next time we fight without the spectators."

"No", shouted Alice and Leah together.

"Damn you to hell," laughed Jasper, "you are one tough woman and I would fight by your side any time any place."

"Enough", called Carlisle, "You are not going to be fighting anyone anytime soon. Now let's have a proper look. You should be pretty straightforward from what I saw earlier, it was Edward I was more worried about."

Leah started growling again.

"Shona's injury is physical," explained Carlisle. "I knew she would be OK, but I've never ever seen Edward pass out before and I needed to find out why."

Carlisle cut away what remained of the clothes on my back and there was a sharp intake of breath from the Cullens.

Esme appeared at Shona's side, "You should come with me and we will get you cleaned up." she said in her most reassuring motherly tone."

"No", I interjected, "Shona needs to see this. Jasper, Alice, go to the cottage, ask Jacob to come back here."

"I'll be OK," promised Shona. "The fighting is over."

"Esme, blood pack please," requested Carlisle as his fingers probed my wound."

"OK," he said, "looks straightforward but see, Leah, how the injury crosses the brand here and here. I do not know how that will react to the healing process."

"How long will this take ?" she asked and I could feel her warm fingers tracing the wound on my back.

"Depends how deep it is", explained Carlisle "but she should be on her feet again within an hour."

Esme returned with the blood pack and I sucked it empty greedily.

"You are best just lying here until your wound heals enough for you to walk. All you need now is time so don't rush it and when you are ready come to my study where I will check it has healed properly. We will bring you out a blanket."

"Leah", called Esme, "You really should come with me so that we can get you cleaned up."

"I'm staying with Shona" she insisted coming back round to where I could see her and lying down next to me."

I held up my arm showing a missing friendship bracelet and she smiled also raising her arm.

"We could use the time to make new bracelets ?" she suggested.

"Here you are" said Rose bringing thread, and a plate of cold food for Leah.

"And here's a bottle of beer," added Emmett, "you look like you need that more than a glass of water right now."

"Oh, thanks Rose and you are my saviour Emmett."

They distracted Leah every time they saw me flinch with pain from my wound as it healed.

"Hey you had us worried there for a minute."

"Thought you were going to rip Jasper's head off."

"Then Jacob goes all wolfy"

"Renesme tried to jump to her dad."

"I caught her figuring she should be kept back until all was clear."

"Jacob starts growling at us."

"Renesme gets real mad and squirms like a monkey."

"She tried to bite me !"

"Then Edward sat up and we let her go."

"Man I want a ticket to your next showdown with Jasper."

Leah got so mad at that suggestion she missed my yelp as feeling rushed back from the lower part of my body. The pain eased after that and I joined in the banter while Leah and I wove our new friendship bracelets.

Once I could move my legs without too much pain I suggested that we should get cleaned up. Showered and clothed we returned downstairs where Carlisle was waiting to usher us into his study. He asked me to remove my top and lie down on the hospital trolley while Leah brought the lamp over and then he started to probe my wound with his fingers.

"Still raw but healing nicely." he advised with relief. "Leah I want you to massage her back like this with oil once a day for the next month, especially into the scars like this."

I could feel his cool fingers smoothing across the muscles of my back and then Leah's warm fingers repeating the motion. I sighed as the tension left my back and I heard him chuckle.

"Tell me if these hurt ?" he asked poking my skin with a probe at seemingly random places across my back while Leah continued the massaging. Then the probe started finding more painful places on the scar of my brand and I winced, eventually saying, "ow that hurts !"

"Excellent", he replied happily, "we are making progress."

"OK Leah that's enough for now but remember once a day please."

"What was so excellent about that ?" I grumbled, for the pain had spoilt my enjoyment of the massage.

"I need to show you," he replied. "There is a camera and screen in the lounge we can use to show you your back. Do you mind if we wheel you through ?"

Curious I muttered agreement and was wheeled through, where all the Cullens gathered expectantly.

Esme handed her camera over to Jasper who plugged it into the television screen. Emmett changed the channel to show my back, with the vivid wound and old scar of my brand.

"When I probe here and here you had no pain" he said probing my back away from the scar "and when I probe along the wound you also had no pain."

I watched the probe move along the wound and he was right, there was no pain even where the wound crossed the old scar tissue. My skin there had healed.

"So we have a breakthrough in your treatment." he continued. "We know now that your scar can be healed, we just have to find a better way to carry out the healing."

I heaved a sigh of relief as I was wheeled back into the study. My trip to the Cullens had not been in vain. I could be healed. The healing would be painful but it could be done and just maybe I could then live a life without pain.

Carlisle held out the bottle of massage oil to Leah.

"It will work for your back too," he said smiling but when she glared at him he added. "I'm just saying, that's all. I'll leave it here for you to pick up later, but you should phone your mother now as she asked for you to call her back. You are welcome to use the phone on my desk."

I sat in my usual chair in front of the desk while Leah picked up the phone and punched in her mother's number. "Hey mum, I was wondering if we could meet up some time."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow ?"

"Sure, mum, could I bring my friend Shona ?"

"Oh, I heard about that from Jacob, you have to babysit this visitor that the Cullens have staying with them."

"That's sort of right mum. Anyway I would like you to meet her, she is an interesting character. Her mother was from one of the tribes out east."

"Oh OK, but she won't want to eat anything will she ?"

Leah sighed, "probably not."

"Well I am going to cook trout tomorrow as Charlie caught a nice big one last weekend so don't you go turning your nose up at it."

"I won't mum, I promise."

"Alright then, be here by six."

"Will do mum, love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

There were long shadows cast through the lounge, the Cullens were watching a game on the big screen and chatting. Cooking smells were coming from outside so I steered Leah in that direction, where we found Jacob grilling steaks on the barbecue.

"Just in time", he said passing Leah a plate and a bottle of beer.

"All I seem to have done this afternoon is eat and drink," she complained.

"Sounds like my type of day," quipped Jacob. "So what did you want me for ?"

I was puzzled until I remembered asking Jasper to send Jacob over. "Ahh yes, let's find somewhere to sit and we can chat while you eat."

We found a carpet of dry needles under one of the huge trees shading the lawn and I let them eat for a while before asking Jacob what he thought of the fight this afternoon ?"

"You and Jasper, wow, not seen blood suckers fight like that before." he said between mouthfuls.

"I can show you the moves in slow motion if you like, so that you can develop your own counter moves." I offered.

He nodded and drank from his bottle of beer, "cool, I'll talk to Sam and set something up. If you were level 4 I would hate to have to go up against a level 5 so the more you can show us the better."

"When you phased" I asked Jacob. "What was Leah thinking ?"

He shrugged, "She was just focused on attacking Jasper."

Turning to Leah I asked, ""Why did you attack Jasper ?"

She put her plate down and gulped, "I thought he had killed you."

"How would attacking Jasper bring me back from the dead." I asked.

"I don't know", she cried, tears running down her cheeks. "I just reacted. I didn't think."

Taking her hand, the one with the friendship bracelet, and using my other hand to smooth away her tears I asked, "Did you know that Jacob would stop you ?"

She shook her head, more tears flowing.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed ?" I pressed

She shook her head sobbing now and I ached with guilt for putting her through this.

"Did you intend to break the treaty I asked."

"No" she cried out. "I'm sorry", she turned to Jacob. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break the treaty."

"It's OK" he reassured her reaching out to rub her shoulder. "Carlisle has not said anything to me about the treaty."

We heard the sound of approaching footsteps and waited nervously as Carlisle and Esme sat down with us. "I heard my name mentioned," explained Carlisle, "I believe you when you say that you did not intend to break the treaty and Jacob saved the day so the treaty survives."

"I'm sorry Leah," apologised Esme, "I should not have let go of your hand, I thought you were going to Shona, I had no idea you were going to attack Jasper, I should have stopped you."

Leah sighed, "you were not to know, you could not have known, I just reacted."

I rubbed her hand to comfort her, "We cannot afford the risk of another incident, we need to leave or Leah needs to return to her own people."

"I won't do it again," insisted Leah

"Don't fight Jasper again," suggested Jacob.

"She is living in a house full of vampires, it is inevitable that there will be an incident sooner or later."

"I'll be good", Leah promised me, "we can stay at the campsite until we find a permanent solution."

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I apologised

"It's OK" she smiled sadly, "I think I have cried more today than I have in my life, but no one ever said that friendship was easy and we will find a way."

"We will move out to the campsite tomorrow" I replied. "Tonight I need to hunt and you need to sleep."

"An early night would be a good idea," she proposed.

"I think we have had enough drama for one day," I agreed.

"You sure have," agreed Jacob, "please have a quieter day tomorrow. I don't think my nerves could stand another day like today."

"We're having dinner with my mum," responded Leah reflexively. "She's cooking Charlie's trout for us."

"Sounds like fun," laughed Jacob. "Maybe I should come along to watch Shona eating trout."

Leah growled a reply but Jacob just laughed louder and jumped to his feet. "Just tell Seth to call me afterwards." he grinned slapping me on my back.

After we had finished cleaning up she said goodnight to the Cullens and we went up to my room where she had long hot shower while I sat at the window listening to the sounds of the forest. My thoughts had slowed and calmed by the time she rejoined me, wearing clean shorts and a T-shirt, her wet hair wrapped in a turban to dry it off. "My life has been boring for the last couple of years. Depressing and frustrating but boringly predictable. You show up and my world spins out of control."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's like the last couple of years I've not lived, just been in a trance, despite Jacob and Seth's efforts to get me interested in something, anything. These past couple of days I've felt truly alive."

"Despite all the tears ?"

"Maybe because of them. Ironic that it took a vampire to wake me up seeing as how I hate you all."

I chuckled, "love and hate two sides of the same coin."

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply the scent of the forest and slowly breathed out in a huge yawn. "Got to stay awake for my hair to dry or it will go all frizzy."

"What was the best part of today ?" I asked to keep her focused.

"Seeing that you were still alive after that blow from Jasper."

"Do you still hold that against him ?"

"No, without that we would not know that the scar on your back can be healed."

"Anything else"

"Rose's BMW, I really liked it. I've never liked a car before but I can imagine going on a road trip with you in a car like that. You, me, the open road, the top down, sun shining."

She yawn again and I fetched a hair dryer to finish off her hair. After backcombing it straight and dry I fetched the blankets and she snuggled down on the rug.

"So where would you like to go on your road trip?" I asked

"Always wanted to see the Grand Canyon and Arizona, where it is hot and dry, not like here"

"Sounds good, sleep now and dream of the open road"

I waited ten minutes to make sure she was properly asleep before going back downstairs. Alice and Jasper were waiting me, "I saw us hunting together tonight" explained Alice.

We headed east following the same track as our previous hunt. There were summer campers out but we avoided them easily and hunted in one of the secluded mountain valleys. Sated we climbed up onto one the rock outcrops with a view east, where the lights of Seattle glowed in the distance.

"Rose will get you an BMW just like hers," advised Alice. "She says you and Leah have a good taste in cars, although I cannot understand what's wrong with my Porsche."

"Easy Alice," chuckled Jasper, "they have not driven that airbag in the rain yet."

"True", acknowledged Alice somewhat mollified.

"That's nice of Rose", I replied. "I'll have a chat with her when we get back and sort something out about paying for it."

"Nonsense," snorted Alice, "It's a gift, we owe Leah much more than that."

"Then the car is hers, not mine." I clarified and Alice shrugged, "same difference."

"The BMW is Leah's, I prefer Porsches." and they laughed. "I know what winter rain and snow does to soft tops"

"See, I knew there was a reason I liked you," replied Alice and gave me a hug.

"So", I said taking a deep breath, "You had Leah in a death grip."

"Yes", replied Alice evenly "I needed Jasper to know that I had Leah under control and that he need not defend himself from her attack."

"That's why I was trying to calm her down instead of defending myself." added Jasper.

"Thanks for explaining that," I breathed out in relief.

"If Jacob had not been there ?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I only had to slow Leah down long enough for Jasper to jump into the trees and then jump myself. She's quick but she is not quick enough to take us both on." reflected Alice.

"That's something I don't understand, how do wolves hunt tree climbing vampires ?" I asked.

"They burn the tree down and then there is a toasted vampire. Also have you ever heard of a vampire climbing a tree ? It's not something that any normal vampire even thinks about."

I nodded in understanding. Indeed I had never thought of climbing a tree, why would I ?

"So are you Ok with what Leah did ?"

"No" replied Alice promptly. "Carlisle has said that the treaty is not broken but she did try to attack Jasper and that's not something I am going to overlook."

"Easy Alice, no harm done," reassured Jasper glancing at me.

"What do you suggest ?" I asked Alice.

"I'm still thinking about it," replied Alice.

"You two should head of on that road trip," advised Jasper."Couple of weeks out on the open road away from all of us would do you both good."

"That won't resolve the issue though", worried Alice,"If anything it rewards her behaviour. It needs to be something which makes her think of us as human."

"While you are thinking about that how about updating me on your move plans."

"We will be heading out this fall", replied Jasper. "We are still waiting on Bella and Edward to make their mind up and I think they want to talk to you again about Dartmouth. We will not all move in at once as that would be suspicious but we would like to be together by Thanksgiving."

"What will happen to your house here ?"

"We move all the furnishings and rent it out, it will become one of our portfolio investments for the next few decades until it is safe for us to return and go through high school again."

"What do the Quileutes think about your moving ?"

"The sooner the better as far as they are concerned and to be honest the only reason we have stayed this long is because Bella and Jacob do not want to leave their fathers."

"How will the Quileutes protect themselves from other vampires once you are all gone ?"

"Sam will continue to run regular patrols and he seems confident that they can handle any stray vampires that come this way."

"What if the Vulturi attack them ?"

"I keep a watch on what the Vulturi are doing and if they plan an attack on the Quileutes we will come back here to defend them." responded Alice,"and I have thought of what to do with Leah."

"What's that I asked" cautiously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," replied Alice brightly, "but I need you to promise to back me up."

"I'll back you up," I agreed, "as long as you don't hurt her."

"I won't hurt her physically", promised Alice,"and she will thank me afterwards."

"Just check with Carlisle first please, he lectured me on protecting Leah and I have to live with the consequences." They both laughed and the conversation moved onto where they might move to.

Back at the house Carlisle summoned me to his study and we carried on recording my time in Australia, the people I had met and the relationships I had formed, two and four legged. As the sky brightened in the east I returned to my room to be there when Leah woke up.

"Hey sleepy head," I called out as she stretched out arching her back and then settling back into her blankets.

"Go away," came the muffled reply and it was another half an hour before she stirred again with a grumpy "I need a wee."

"You know where the bathroom is."

With a groan and a curse she stumbled to the bathroom but emerged looking rather more awake. "What time is it?"

I shrugged, "Does it matter ?"

"I guess not, were you here all night again ?"

"No, I stayed until you were asleep and returned at dawn. I've hunted and spent the rest of the night being psychoanalyzed by Carlisle."

She crouched down in front of me looking into my eyes. "How's that psycho stuff working for you."

I shrugged, "still taking notes but there is not much left to tell."

"I can see from your eyes that you did you go hunting. How are you feeling ?"

"Me, I'm fine, but I have some awkward news for you."

"What ?"

I took a deep breath, "Alice has a plan for you after you lost the plot yesterday and attacked Jasper."

Her eyes narrowed, "I've already apologised for that."

I nodded helplessly, "Yes well Alice and the rest of the Cullens want to make sure that there is no repeat and Alice has convinced Carlisle that this is what you need."

"Did she tell you what she has planned ?"

"No, she said that I would spoil the surprise but she did say that you would thank her for it afterwards and also there is a present for you if you cooperate and it's a good present."

She closed her eyes and sat down with a thump. "Kill me now. I know what Alice's plan is, it's her answer to everything and I will lose every shred of self dignity going through this."

"You have self dignity ?"

"Oh don't you start" she blazed.

"I held up my wrist with the friendship bracelet, "Best friends say what needs to be said."

"I don't have time for this." she argued looking out of the window at the overcast sky. "I need to get the campsite fixed."

"Alice has delegated that to me. I am not allowed to witness what she has planned for you. Your campsite will be ready by tonight."

"If I run now I could be at the Canadian border by nightfall" she mused.

"Time to face the music Leah."

We walked downstairs to find Alice dancing with excitement. "You are mine for today and this is going to be so much fun !"

"Breakfast first" I said to Alice and steered a disconsolate Leah to the kitchen where Esme was waiting with a grin. "I'll keep an eye on Alice today, make sure she does not take advantage of you and I am sure that everything will work out well. For breakfast today we have Italiano, unless you prefer your normal breakfast ?"

"The condemned have a choice of breakfast ?"

"Stop being melodramatic." I told her, "You are making this worse and the longer you take over breakfast the less time Alice has you."

She brightened up at the thought, "Italiano does sound good Esme."

Alice appeared in the doorway, "I heard that Shona, stop interfering and go get that campsite sorted."

"Yes ma'am", I saluted and waving to Shona headed off to the campsite. All the male Cullens plus Jacob were there cleaning up the mess left by the flood and arguing about what improvements to add. Jacob wanted to leave the campsite unchanged with just a firepit and a canvas tent. Jasper wanted to add a latrine. Emmett wanted to add a brick storehouse, Edward wanted to replace the canvas tent with a wooden summer house. Carlisle suggested running a power line down from the main house with a refrigerator to store meat. They all looked at me for guidance.

"How long do you think Leah will be camping here ?" I asked. "Esme has been on at me again about a house and I have agreed to look at lodges for summer rent. By fall we will know if we are staying and need a more permanent home. So this is to last a week at the most. My question Jacob is whether Sam's pack would use this campsite for their patrols ?"

Jacob shook his head, "They stick to their land and while they will patrol this area they would not set up camp here."

I nodded thinking back the campsites I had visited on my travels. "I suggest we add a drainage ditch along here to reduce the flooding, gravel this area to improve drainage, brick line the fire pit for efficiency and it needs a proper steel hood. The old tent needs replacing with a family sized tent and we should build a lined base for it to keep the damp out. For a latrine we should have a compost toilet, so a wood box with a steel liner and sawdust. For food storage we can use lockable insulated food hampers. That way when we leave we take the tent, hampers and the toilet with us and the site can be left for nature to reclaim."

"Sounds good", agreed Carlisle approvingly, "You heard the lady, lets get to work. Jasper you sort the compost toilet. Emmett and Edward, you sort the fire pit and tent base. Jacob and I will dig the drainage channel."

All I had to do was direct them and let them get on with it but there was a lot of good natured bickering, about the size of the firepit, the depth of the drainage channel, the orientation of the tent base and it was noon before the campsite was set up. The Cullens headed back to the house to find a tent and a lid for the fire pit leaving Jacob and I at the campsite.

"So you are going to rent ?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe, although my preference is for Leah and I to go on a road trip, to get her away from the Cullens, but that depends on whether Leah passes Alice's test."

He laughed, "Alice is something else, I'm not sure that Leah will be the same woman we know and love after Alice is finished with her. You might change your mind about a road trip."

"Do you mind me taking Leah away ?"

He shook his head, "No, it will do her good to have a break. My problem is if it is a permanent move."

"How about if Leah and I stay here when you all leave.", I suggested. We could help Sam deal with any vampire intruders by spotting them before they reach Quileute land. It's just a thought for now and I have not discussed it with Leah."

"You would move from Dartmouth ?"

"I would, for Leah."

He nodded thinking it through then brightened with a mischievous grin. "Hey you two could have lunch with Sue every Sunday, trout day !"

I laughed,"You are not selling it to me Jacob, but yes Leah would be able to keep an eye on Seth, Charlie and your dad. So talk with Sam about it will you, on the quiet."

"You would get a job at the hospital ?"

"Probably, but assure Sam that I will not set foot on his territory without his permission."

"No Starbucks then." he laughed.

I shrugged, "Mayor Seth Clearwater may have other ideas." and we both laughed.

The Cullens returned with a tent that Edward had used for Bella. It was smaller than I had planned but it would do for the time I intended us to be here and Emmett had fashioned a cover for the fire pit from some scrap metal he found in the garage. Job done we walked back to the house to find out if Alice had finished with Leah and I agreed to call round to Bella and Edward's house that night to discuss their possible move to Dartmouth.

Back at the house I wandered over to the piano where Edward was teaching Renesme to play as Bella murmured encouragement. "That's a nice tune" I observed, a bit of Dubucy mixed with a bit of Beethoven, your own composition ?"

"Daddy wrote it just for me", exclaimed Renesme proudly.

"You know your music Shona, do you play ?" asked Edward.

"I used to a long time ago." I admitted

"Will you play for us ?" asked Bella.

"Let Renesme practice." I replied

"Feel free to use this piano any time," offered Edward

"Oh yes", added Esme joining us, "Edward used to play all the time before he married Bella and I miss hearing his music."

I glanced at Bella, had she stopped him playing ?

Bella caught my look and smilled, "We have piano at our house so Edward plays there now."

"Ah" I said to Edward with a grin, "I thought for a moment that marriage had put you off playing."

"Not at all", he responded and switched to a different tune.

"Oh I love this," enthused Esme, "Edward wrote this specially for Bella when they were courting."

I smiled at the blissfully happy couple as Renesme added a counterpoint to the tune.

"One day you may do the same," winked Edward.

"No chance, I'm not good enough for that, more likely to put off any future date." and we laughed.

"I learned to play the guitar at Dartmouth", I continued, "so that I could join in on acoustic nights. Mostly folk and country and western ballads."

"Would you play for us ?" Asked Esme

"I left my guitar at Dartmouth", I replied with relief.

"Oh I am sure we can find one for you," said Esme with a bright smile and I forced a smile in return.

"Don't push her Esme," warned Edward

"Oh no pressure dear, it's just that I love listening to music."

"I used to play at night," I explained, "instead of sleeping, so I doubt that my music would be of interest to anyone else."

"Well, we will find you a guitar and you can choose if you play here or take it to a secluded spot to play," suggested Esme.

"That would be nice I replied," with a genuine smile, "just an old guitar, with a few spare strings."

"I have a selection of music scores if you would like to borrow any ?" suggested Edward.

"Thanks," I said hesitantly glancing at Esme, "I normally just copy what I hear on the radio, but I improvise the lyrics a bit so if you want to hear me play I had better the learn the proper version of the songs."

"I would be happy to listen to anything you play," beamed Esme. "Oh, I had better check on Alice and Leah," and headed for the stairs.

I drifted over to the open window and stood facing the afternoon sun with my eyes closed, listening to Renesme playing the piano and feeling the breeze across my skin. This part of staying with Cullens made up for Edward listening in to my thoughts.

Edward switched to a playing a marching tune and we gathered at the bottom of the stairs in the lounge ready for Leah's grand entrance. There was a plaintiff "Alice I cannot walk in these heels" from Leah

"Yes you can" insisted Alice, "You cannot hope to dance unless you are wearing heels."

"But I cant dance," wailed Leah

"Oh, just do the best you can," sighed Alice theatrically, as they rounded the corner and made their way carefully down the stairs.

What a transformation. Leah looked older, with her hair up and the makeup accentuating her cheek bones. Her dress and jewellery was stunning, but there was something off, something I could not express. Leah smiled uncertainly at the assembled Cullens and looked for me as Esme started taking photographs and exclaiming, "Oh you look so beautiful."

I approached slowly as Carlisle asked, "Are you pleased with the necklace we gave you ?", which drew my attention to the gold necklace she was wearing, with a miniature gold wolf hanging as a pendant.

"It's beautiful, thank you," replied Leah earnestly, "don't you think so Shona ?"

"It is beautiful, as are you," I replied giving her an impromptu hug.

"Don't smudge her makeup," hissed Alice.

"I wont," I reassured her, "but Leah, more importantly, what do you think ?"

"I don't know," she growled, "Alice refused to let me look in any mirrors."

"Big surprise," squealed Alice as Emmett brought a huge mirror into the center of the lounge.

I gave Leah another quick hug and whispered quietly, "Whatever you think, tell Alice that you are very pleased with your makeover."

"I heard that," grumbled Alice to general amusement, as she pulled the tottering Leah over to the mirror and spun her around to see her reflection.

"Oh," stuttered Leah, "Wow, Err thank you Alice."

"I'm so pleased," bounced Alice happily.

Alice had transformed Leah from angry forest wolf, red in tooth and claw, to movie star. It was not the wild untamed Leah I knew but she did look fabulous, all dressed up and nowhere to go. "You would kill on the dance floor in that outfit." I joked.

"A dance, of course," replied Alice.

"Are you sure ?" queried Rosalie, eyeing Leah tottering on her heels.

"Of course I am," said Alice confidently, "we just need the right partner for you."

"Let me," interrupted Edward.

"If anyone can, he can," added Bella grinning, "He taught me to dance and you know how un-coordinated I was."."

As Edward reassured Leah, Alice asked, "music maestro ?"

Everyone looked at the piano except Edward, who looked at me.

I rolled my eyes, sat at the piano, blinked in recollection and started a gentle waltz, focusing on Leah as Edward slowly led her round the impromptu dance floor. The others formed pairs and started waltzing as well, showing Leah how to follow Edward's lead. Bella danced with Renesme who twirled dramatically and threatened to bowl everyone over.

When I saw Leah wincing from the pain of balancing on her heels I brought the waltz to a gentle end and started clapping. Everyone applauded Leah as Edward helped her over to the sofa, where she collapsed with a grateful sigh.

"There, that was not so bad was it." crooned Alice, "and you will get better with practice."

I hardly heard Leah's response as I watched my hands clapping, those traitor fingers who had played the piano without thought or care for my mother who had taught me to play and the pain of losing my mother flooded in overwhelming me with grief.

I felt a warmth, a calling to me through the vortex of my grief. A warmth that spoke of friends and comrades, of the road not yet traveled and I blinked, sound rushing in through the buzzing in my ears. "Leah, she is going to be OK, Jasper is pulling her back," Edwards voice distant and indistinct.

She's back," confirmed Jasper exhaling with relief.

"Yes she's back," agreed Edward. "OK, give her time to recover. Gentlemen let's go shoot some hoops and let the ladies handle this."

I could feel and smell Leah beside me on the piano stool with her hand resting on my back, her wolf smell breaking through the perfume that Alice had used. I took a deep breath pulling myself back to the present and whispered, "my mother taught me to play and I swore that I would never play again after the Volturi killed her."

My grief threaten to overwhelm me again and I wished that I could have cried but I had no tears to cry with. At that moment I envied Leah, her ability to cry, to release her emotions.

I felt Esme sit on my other side, but facing the other way so that she could face me. Her hands tilted my head so that I was looking straight at her, although out of focus.

"Listen to me Shona," she ordered, "Your mother would have wanted you to play to honour her memory."

I dropped my eyes, grief still overflowing my mind. She shook me gently.

"Shona, look at me," she ordered and I obeyed.

"Edward was the same, his mother taught him and I convinced him what I am telling you now. We cannot grieve as humans, we cannot cry, but we can honour the memory of those we have lost."

She shook me again as my eyes lost their focus. "We have all been where you are now Shona and we are here to support you, all of us."

I nodded, one part of me understanding what she was saying, one part of me alive to Leah's presence in the here and now and one part of me pulling me towards a past of pain and loss.

"Nessie," called Esme, "come and teach Shona the melody your father composed for you."

Leah hugged me as Esme swooped places with Renesme who started playing. I sensed Bella standing behind Renesme and understood that Bella would always want Renesme to play and treasure their time together.

I let out a sigh, releasing the air I had trapped in my lungs and relaxed, watching Renesme's little fingers flowing across the piano keys. Raising my hands to the keys I started to follow her melody with Leah sitting quietly by my side watching me play.

I started to improvise on Renesme's melody and she giggled. "You are naughty".

"I am sorry Renesme," I replied lifting my fingers off the keys, "that is a beautiful melody your father composed for you."

She grinned happily and stopped playing to turn to me, "Are you really going to eat fish at grandpa's ?"

"You don't have to." Bella assured me, "they are used to my not eating when I visit."

I assumed a serious face, "It would be rude not to eat what I am given. Do you eat fish when you visit your Grandfather ?"

"Ewww no, horrible stinky fish." she gagged.

"What," I exclaimed, "I cannot believe that Charlie Swan's granddaughter does not eat fish !"

"Sue keeps trying to tempt her," acknowledged Bella, "but no luck so far."

"I think we should bring some fish back, what say you Leah ?"

"I'm sure that my mum has a freezer full of fish we could bring back," agreed Leah.

"Would you like," I asked Renesme, "the tail part of the fish that goes like this" and a waved my finger like a fish swimming through water, "or the head of the fish with it's bulging eyes and held my rounded hands up to my eyes and made a face at her."

"No way," she shrieked and jumped off the stool, but laughed with us.

"Leah, you need to get changed if you are going to get to your mum's in time for dinner." called Esme.

"Just let me get these shoes off first," responded Leah and then she followed Alice to the stairs, where she turned to check that I was OK. I smiled and began playing again and she smiled back before climbing the stairs.

"Esme", I call out, "please can you check that whatever Alice has in mind is what Sue is expecting."

"Of course," she agreed and followed them upstairs humming the tune I was playing.

Renesme sat back on the piano stool next to me watching me play. "No fish for you means more fish for me." I quipped and she giggled.

"This was my mother's favorite melody." I told her and she placed her hand on my arm so that she could share my memories of the happy times I had spent with my mother playing our piano.

I stopped playing and Renesme let go of my arm when Leah bounded down the stairs, jumping the last three steps altogether and stretched happily. Her hair was still up and she was still wearing the gold wolf but her makeup was gone and she was back in shorts and a T-shirt.

"Present time," shrieked Renesme and bounded over to Leah to grab her by the hand and drag her to the front of the house.

Bella rubbed my shoulders, "that was beautiful," she whispered, "now come and see Leah's present, she did well this morning and we are very pleased with her so she deserves this present."

We arrived at the front in time to see Alice present Leah with the keys of a brand new silver BMW convertible. "We can change the colour if you want something different ?"

"The colour is lovely Alice, thank you, you are all too generous."

"If we had known that this is what you wanted we would have got you one ages ago." added Rose.

"I didn't have anyone to share it with before now," replied Leah and then laughed.

"Shona," she called, "come and see this."

I jumped down and walked over to stand by her. There on the back seat was a brand new guitar with packets of spare strings.

"I thought I asked for an old guitar," I quipped and everyone laughed.

"We don't do old round here," chuckled Edward and at that moment it clicked into place, what had been bugged me since seeing Leah coming down the stairs dressed for a black tie ball and trying to waltz. Edward flinched then nodded, he had read my thoughts, oh well, no secrets in the Cullen household. I didn't blame Alice or any of the wonderful, exasperating, caring, weird, Cullen family. They were trying to help Leah in the only way they knew how, by making her one of them. Alice's makeover had achieved its intention, Leah would never again attack one of them now that she thought of them as family but would Leah ever be truly accepted in their world ?

I returned to the moment and enjoyed Leah's happiness, "all we need now is an open road," I whispered to her and she grinned, her eyes lighting up in excitement, "but first we have a fish supper".

The Cullens laughed again and waited for us to make our grand exit. I opened the driver's door for her and waited for her to adjust the seat before closing the door and getting in the passenger seat.

Rose was leaning in the driver's side, "I've not had a chance to boost the performance yet," she said "but it's in automatic sports mode. Watch the rev counter and see where it changes gear then when you are ready you can switch off the automatic and use the steering wheel paddles to change gear. Try not to red line her, that's what gears are for. Now off you go."

Leah flicked off the handbrake and slowly maneuvered clear of the Cullens but as soon as we were on their access road she picked up speed, effortlessly steering the BMW round the corners with a huge grin on her face.

Leah would never fit into their world I thought and should not be forced to conform to the expectations of others. I braced myself as our speed increased round the corners, then she braked sharply and turned onto the main highway to Forks, red lining the rev counter as she gleefully pushed the BMW to its limit.


	11. Chapter 11 - Charlie's House

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Charlie's house**

We arrived at Charlie's house in record time, despite slowing for the speed limit entering Forks and sat quietly in the car as it cooled, Leah's face glowing with adrenaline. There was a beep behind us as Seth's motorbike arrived.

"Rose let you borrow her BMW again," he said admiringly as he dismounted.

She grinned up at him. "It was either that or hitch a lift," she said exiting the car and following her brother into the house.

I followed on behind, after checking my disguise in the car mirror. If we were going to road trip in the sunshine I would be using this disguise a lot. Charlie was in the lounge greeting Leah while Seth was in the kitchen helping his mum. Leah introduced us and Charlie gave me his police chief scrutiny while I kept the conversation flowing. Then Sue came out of the kitchen and after hugging her mom, Leah introduced us. Sue also scrutinized me and I was beginning to feel awkward despite Leah's best efforts to make conversation when Seth came through from the kitchen carrying dishes of food. His easy going manner and familiarity around me broke the tension and we were soon sat round their table, Leah and I squeezed onto the same side of what would normally be a four person table.

Sue's eye nearly bulged out of her head when Leah put a portion of trout on my plate and I helped myself to vegetables. I declined the bottle of beer Seth offered but helped myself to the jug of water on the table and poured water for Leah as well.

"You're driving," I reminded her.

"One beer won't hurt," she insisted but I looked to Charlie for support.

"She's right Leah, don't drink if you are driving." agreed Charlie and Leah sighed in exasperation.

"Rose lent her BMW to Leah, can you believe it ?" chatted Seth.

"I heard about that," said Sue with concern, "Heard you were back at our house yesterday and closed the storm shutters."

Leah nodded, "Sam and Emily came over to help me clean up then I went back to their place. I brought some washing with me for you to dry, if that is OK with you."

"What's with the storm shutters," pressed Sue.

"I'm thinking of going away on a road trip with Shona", admitted Leah.

"A road trip ?"

"I fancy seeing the Grand Canyon, open road, sunshine."

"Hang on, is Rose letting you road trip her BMW ?" exclaimed Seth, "wow."

"How long do you plan on being away ?" Sue looked at me accusingly but I glanced to Leah for her to reply.

"We will be back by the fall. Shona has been offered a job at Carlisle's hospital and she is thinking of moving out here permanently."

"Is she now", said Sue sitting back in her chair and glaring at me.

"I went with her and Carlisle and Esme to the hospital and you should have seen her mum. She was amazing." gushed Leah and I rolled my eyes at the exaggeration, "she's a blood donor specialist and took blood while we were there. Carlisle was really impressed and the hospital director offered her a job on the spot."

"A blood specialist eh. Well that figures."

"I've run the blood centre at the Dartmouth clinic for the last two years," I replied before Leah could respond.

"We've talked about my maybe moving to Dartmouth," added Leah, "but I would prefer to stay near you and Seth if possible." and looked at her mum levelly.

Charlie noticed that we were not eating. "Hey, what's wrong with my fish ? I thought that was delicious, thank you Sue, you are an amazing cook and I do not know what I would do without you."

"Sure is good mum", added Seth, "Hey Charlie, what's the game on tonight," and to my relief the conversation turned to other topics.

Leah helped her mum clear the table and do the washing up while Charlie, Seth and I chatted in the lounge about Forks. I could hear Leah arguing with her mum about the road trip. In the end Sue said that if that was what Leah had set her mind on then so be it but she was not happy and wanted to know what Sam thought of my moving here permanently.

After dinner was cleared away we prepared to leave I thanked Sue for her excellent fish supper. She glared at me angrily, then in surprise when I asked if we could take some fish back with us for me to barbecue Australian style for Renesme. "Good luck with getting Nessie to eat fish" Charlie said clapping me on my back.

"Seth, you are welcome to come along too," I added, "we will be down at the campsite now that it has been cleaned up and I will be telling tall stories of ancient myths from down under."

"Sure, sounds like fun," he agreed, "tomorrow night ?"

"If it's not raining".

The car headlights lit up the road ahead as Leah sped along, slower than before, glancing at me regularly. Eventually her patience ran out, "What did you do with the food you ate ?"

I sighed, "I will need to go to the toilet when we get back to the Cullen's."

"Yuch" she said.

"Hey, I don't go "Yuch" every time you go to the toilet !"

"Touché", she laughed. "Why did you ask for the fish when you know Renesme won't eat it ?"

"My brilliant idea is make it an adventure. You, me, Jacob, Seth and Renesme will sit round the campfire and talk about the myths that have shaped our people and the food we eat. Trout are the gift of the river god and maybe I can persuade Renesme to think differently about fish. If nothing else she will have a story to tell Charlie and Sue and if I show her how to barbecue fish then she can show your mum."

"Wow, well I will help anyway I can."

Jacob was waiting for us when we got back to help raise the top on the BMW and secure it for the night. "Seth called," he said, "apparently Sue is not taken with you going off on a crazy road trip, not happy about Shona moving here and definitely does not want Leah moving away with you permanently."

"That's about right." Leah agreed.

"She will come round to it. Apparently Shona made quite an impression, Sue said she was impressed but the idea of her running a blood clinic made her sick."

"Damn, I should have kept my mouth shut," grimaced Leah.

"Charlie was impressed with Shona and will be even more impressed if she can get Nessie to eat fish !"

I explained my plan for the fish barbecue and he nodded, "sounds like fun. We will be there and I will bring the beer but don't be upset if she does not eat your fish."

"More for us then," I quipped and he laughed.

"That joke does not get old," he nodded approvingly, "Edward says that they will go hunting later so can you call round straight after getting Leah sorted for the night ?"

"Can I come along ?" asked Leah

"Sure, I don't see why not," he replied. "Didn't think you would be interested."

"Hang on a minute" she asked, "I just need a bathroom break first."

"Same for me," I added giving Jacob the fish, "Could you put these in the fridge for us ?"

He shook his head in disbelief as we jumped inside.

Edward had planned for us to chat round the dining room table but Renesme was still awake and was noisily demanding to be included in the discussion, then wanted to hear all about our fish supper. She liked the sound of a campsite barbecue but pulled a face at the thought of fish, so Jacob promised to sneak in a couple of steaks. He was well and truly wrapped round her little finger.

Bella was sympathetic about Sue's reaction. "I hate to leave Charlie, he doesn't complain, keeps telling me that I moved away when I was a child and that he is grateful for me coming back here and his time with Renesme, but she grows so fast he will miss the rest of her childhood if we move."

"We can come back for the holidays and he has Sue now." reassured Edward, "and we have stayed too long already. We need to move before the fall."

"Where are you up to with deciding on where to move ?" I asked.

"We have narrowed the choice down to Alaska or Dartmouth, but we cannot make our mind up where in Alaska. Valdez has the best hunting opportunities but for colleges we really need to be in reach of Fairbanks. We also have good friends in Juneau and know the area. Dartmouth has the college but is much more developed and hunting will be an issue for a family of our size. We want to all stay together if at all possible and that's the dilemma that we have not been able to resolve. We hope that your experience of living in Dartmouth will help guide our decision."

We spent the next few hours discussing Dartmouth in detail. Edward spread out maps, Bella opened web search pages on her tablet and Jacob asked lots of questions as he had never been to Dartmouth. We marked all the hiking trails and campsites, looked through hiking guides and searched social media for pictures to find the popular destinations and attractions. The hunting area available to them was significantly less than where we were now, but if they based themselves to the west of the town more hunting areas were in reach.

Renesme fell asleep and Bella carried her through to her bedroom, then Leah fell asleep and we laid her out on a couch and carried on, by now we were looking a properties available to buy or rent in their preferred area.

Not long after midnight Jacob yawned and nodded off, but we kept going as I made a list of all my contacts and set out charts of all the organisations in the town. They wanted to know which might cause problems and which would be amenable to donations and other forms of influence. I jokingly asked if the Cullens intended to own the town and they did not deny it.

Then they wanted me to list every vampire I had seen or tracked, what they looked like and they showed me artist impressions drawn by Alice and tried to match dates to faces to see if there were regular visitors that they needed to allow for and what threat they might pose.

By the early hours of the morning it seemed clear to me that Dartmouth could be suitable but it depended on what each couple wanted for the next five years. "You should ask to visit their cottages here," suggested Bella. "That would give you a better idea of what they would look for in Dartmouth."

I nodded thinking that one of their cottages might also be a suitable long term base for Leah and I as the main house would be too big for us on our own. Edward looked up and nodded, "That's actually a good idea, they will be moving all their furnishings so if you would like to take over either of them then say so."

"Did you not like any of the houses Esme found for you ?" asked Bella.

"Most of them look good to me but Leah and I have not discussed what we both want and if we can visit the cottages tomorrow then we can start having that discussion." Then I started laughing quietly and shook my head in disbelief. "I can not believe that I am talking of going house hunting with Leah tomorrow, like some old married couple."

"Ohhh" squeaked Bella and rushed silently round to my side, "when are you getting married ?"

"I reckon the Grand Canyon is a ruse and they are going to have an Elvis wedding in Las Vegas." chuckled Edward.

"It was a figure of speech," I sighed and held up my friendship bracelet. "See, best friends."

"Go on, tell us what you really think of her." encouraged Bella.

"I think," I watched Leah breathing slowly in her sleep and tried to reach for the right words. "That we are kindred spirits. That maybe we are meant to be together, but I have not yet figured out the how or the why. All I know is that we seem to fit together, like Yin and Yang and now I cannot conceive of being without her."

"Whoa," exclaimed Bella, "You need to tell her that."

"How many days is it since you two dragged me here ?"

"Not many," grinned Edward.

"Best friends is enough for now," I said, "we still have so much to find out about each other."

Bella nodded, "Edward interrogated me for two days non stop when we were dating. He even asked me describe Creosote."

"I loved watching you work out how to describe it, I don't even remember what your answer was." replied Edward.

"Typical" muttered Bella but she smiled and gave me a hug, "you will find your way Shona, just do not leave it too long to tell her how you feel about her."

"Right then," I said, "I had better see if I can fix up some house viewings. Can I leave Leah with you for now."

"Of course you can but don't be long as we need to go hunting before day break," replied Bella.

Remesme ran through the cottage not long after dawn shouting for Jacob to wake up but bounced over to me with a cheerful "What are you doing Shona" and peered over my shoulder at the maps I had laid out on the dining room table.

"I am planning the road trip to the Grand Canyon that I will be doing with Leah."

"Will that be exciting ?"

"I hope so."

"Can I come along too ?"

"I am sure that Jacob and your parents will take you on road trips but this one is special for just Leah and I."

"Why is it special ?"

"Because it is Leah's first road trip."

"I hope she enjoys it."

"So do I, now how about we fix you some breakfast ?"

"Jacob's already making it," and sure enough I could hear yawning coming from the kitchen.

I told her about some of the places I wanted to visit on our road trip until Jacob called her through and I went to check on Leah, who was still curled up on the sofa.

"I don't think you are going to get a sleep in with Renesme awake," knowing that she was awake despite her closed eyes. She sat up sleepily.

"I thought we were going to camp out last night ?"

"You fell asleep while we were discussing Dartmouth and the discussion only finished a couple of hours ago so it was not worth carrying you to the campsite."

Raucous noise spilled out of the kitchen and we looked at each other.

"You wanted children," I mouthed.

"It's different when they are your own," she mouthed back, getting up and stretching. "Jacob, we are going back to the house for a shower," she called out.

"Do you know where Bella and Edward are ?" he asked

"Not back from hunting yet," I replied, "we only finished for the night a couple of hours ago."

"How did you get on ?" he asked poking his head round the kitchen door.

"Some more work to do on it today," I replied as we headed out of the door.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rose and Emmett's cottage

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Rose and Emmett's cottage**

The path back to the main house was cool in the early morning, dew clung to the grasses and there was a slight mist between the trees, with a hint of autumn on it's way. I explained the arrangements I had made to visit the cottages and invited her along.

"Sure, sounds interesting, so they would let us take over their cottage ?"

"It's either that or rent them out or leave them to fall down."

"Well if you put it that way."

"It's important that you picture them without any furnishings as they will be taking them when they move. So assume a blank slate."

The main house came into view and we could hear Edward talking to the others about the work we had been doing the previous night. I jumped us straight up to my room so as not to disturb the discussion. Showered and ready to face the day we carried our laundry down to the utility room and put our washing on. Esme was waiting for us in the kitchen.

"Fish for breakfast ?" she asked

I chuckled, "no that's for the barbecue tonight", and explained my plan for Renesme.

"Good luck with that, well Leah, what would you like to try today ?"

"Should you be in the discussion ?" Leah asked gesturing to the lounge.

"Carlisle will fill me later." she assured us.

"I don't know " Leah answered, "any suggestions Shona ?"

"How about Turkish, it's the meeting place between Europe and Asia and on the silk road from China so their food has had many influences. Try a few different dishes and what you like will guide which route you take from Istanbul."

"What an interesting suggestion," Esme approved, "Leah have a look through these recipes with me and tell me what you would like to try."

The meeting in the lounge broke up and Emmett joined us in the kitchen. "Top of the morning to you. What on earth are you cooking ? Looks like something the cat brought in !"

"Emmett !", exclaimed Leah looking for something to throw at him.

"Easy now there tiger, what time are you guys visiting our shack ?"

"Straight after breakfast," I replied

"Time to get the sex toys cleared away then," he said backing out of the kitchen.

"Emmett, you mind your language." scolded Esme.

"It's OK," replied Leah, "I enjoy Emmett's sense of humour."

"Well just don't let it get out of hand," warned Esme giving me a concerned glance.

"We will have to leave your BMW behind today" I explained changing the subject, "their cottage is pretty much off grid so going on foot is easier and quicker."

"Sure, do you mind carrying my clothes for me ?"

"It's as easy to carry you as is it your clothes," I quipped, but she growled at me and I held my hands up in apology. "I'll go get the backpack."

While they were clearing away I gathered up the herbs and spices that I might need for the fish barbecue. "Thank you Esme, that was ummm interesting." said Leah smiling.

"It was fun", replied Esme, "watching you try each dish, even the ones you did not like. Carlisle has work to do in the hospital so we will be out all day, good luck with the house hunting and tell me all about it later."

We waved goodbye, Leah changed once we were in the forest and followed me as I headed off north, taking care not to be seen by the daytime traffic on the roads. Our trail climbed up into the mountains and at the last ridge. I called Leah over. "Can you see it ?" she shook her head.

"It's very well camouflaged. See where I am pointing, there is a solitary spruce on a crag and behind, nestled into the trees, is a log cabin the same colour of the trees." She nodded and we continued down into the valley, across the stream and up the other side of the valley. Leah changed just before the last climb and we clambered slowly up to the lodge where Rose and Emmett were waiting for us.

"Oh my God," laughed Leah as she made the final climb and greeted them. "Look at you two."

Emmett's attire of open plaid shirt and shorts was not that different to what he wore at the main house but the usually immaculately coiffured Rose was wearing matching clothes with her hair swept back in a simple ponytail.

Rose grinned at the look on Leah's face. "We normally don't bother wearing any clothes here at all," she explained, "But we keep these in case a lost hiker climbs up the valley and we put them on in your honour, as we know what a prude Leah is."

"If the sun comes out we can always do some nude sunbathing," quipped Emmett and Leah grinned back remembering our first day together.

"It's what we love about this place," continued Rose. "It's as remote as it's possible to be around here. There are no tracks let alone roads up the valley, it faces south and," she gestured with her hands, "the view reminds us of Alaska."

We turned, seeing the valley opposite climb straight up into the mountain peaks, thick woodland giving way to bare rock at the snow line. "It's beautiful in winter with snow on the slopes."

"It's not proper snow here though," confided Emmett, "to wet and slushy but at least it's snow."

"This is an amazing location," agreed Leah, "I never knew this valley existed."

"No reason why you would," replied Emmett, "It's a dead end and the terrain is really rough downstream. Just us and the birds know about this place."

"Come and have a look inside," invited Rose leading the way to their cottage.

Large windows fronted the wooden log cabin giving generous views over the valley. "Non reflective glass," explained Emmett, "to keep us out of sight."

Inside was a large open plan space with tree trunks supporting the roof at regular intervals and skylights further back for lighting. The front of the cabin was a lounge type area with couches, the back was split into a "sleeping" area and the other part a wet room with a log burner.

"If we need hot water or heating, we use the log burner," explained Emmett, "the water is piped from a mountain spring above us and drains through a reed bed to the stream below us."

"Wow," Leah exclaimed, "this is so different from your main house or Bella's cottage."

"This is Emmett's man cave," whispered Rose and Leah giggled,

"You two are right pair of secret lumberjacks, no TV for sport Emmett ?"

"We don't come here for to watch television," grinned Emmett, wiggling his eyebrows and Leah nodded in understanding, "so that's why you all have your own places. What about Carlisle and Esme ?"

"They go away on mini breaks whenever the mood takes them," explained Rose "but this is not just about the sex, it's also so damn noisy in the main house. Listen."

We listened and even with my vampire ears the only sound was the regular thump thump of Leah's heart. "That was another thing we miss about Alaska, it was so quiet there."

"Kitchen ?" asked Leah

"We don't need one but I guess you could add one," responded Rose.

"Replace the stove with a wood burning cooker, add a sink and a dresser to store your cooking utensils," suggested Emmett. "You will lose some space from the bedroom area but that depends on how much space you two need ?"

Leah looked at me and grinned, "How much bedroom space do we need ?"

Emmett caught her look and chuckled, "Well down at the campsite Shona asked for a family sized tent."

"Oh did you now." laughed Rose.

"Hey, I've not seen the cleaned up campsite," complained Leah.

"The old canvas tent looked too small for two people," I defended myself. "And I did not want to be left out in the rain."

"Not sure about that," reflected Emmett, "Edward's old tent is on the small side. It's the one he used for Bella the night of the newborn army fight, do you remember it ?" he asked Leah.

"Oh the one she almost died of cold in ?" she laughed, "the one where Jacob had to climb into the sleeping bag with her to warm her up ?"

"Whoa, he never told us about that," exclaimed Rose.

"Yeah, it snowed that night and up on the mountain where he hid her for safety it was freezing and you remember how fragile Bella was as a human. Anyway, she gets the shivers and Edward is as cold as a block of ice so there is nothing he can do to warm her up and he had to ask Jacob to thaw her. Oh you should have seen the look on his face when Jacob snuggled her up close."

She shook her head at the memory and grinned mischievously, "next time I see Edward I am going to remind him of that time, so you two back me up, right ?" she asked Rose and Emmett who nodded along.

"You are my type of wolf," exclaimed Emmett gleefully.

Seeing my puzzlement she explained, "back when Bella was human there was a weird three way thing between her, Edward and Jacob and we only found out after Renesme was born that it was the stupid wolfy imprinting thing going on.

"Really weird." agreed Rose

"Anyway Edward and Jacob loathed each other and Bella played them off all the time so Edward hated having to ask Jacob for help. I got to see all this in technicolour because of the pack mind meld thing. It was hilarious, although Jacob was really cut up when Bella chose to stay with Edward."

I nodded trying to piece together these different fragments of Cullen history from what I had already heard.

"You two have got to come to Alaska with us," gushed Emmett.

"Yes," enthused Rose, "wolves need the cold and you will boil in Arizona. We could have so much fun together. We could help you build a lodge of your own and show you the best hunting.

"And real proper snow, dry powdery snow, sex in the snow is the best," exalted Emmett.

I glanced at Leah to check her reaction and she snuck up close to whisper, "sex in the snow, baby," and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Enough" I hissed and stepped away from her, anger rippling through me. "I have had enough of everybody going on at me about our relationship. I've had Carlisle lecturing me about you. I've had Esme, Jasper, Alice, even Edward and Bella last night having a dig at me. Jacob and your brother drop innuendos whenever I see them and now you are encouraging these two jokers."

"I paused." breathing hard out of reflex and saw her shocked face.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, "this is just getting too much for me."

"What the hell was that all about ?" growled Leah, shock turning to anger.

"Ohhh fetch the popcorn Emmett," whispered Rose, "this could be a good one."

I blanked the comment and focused on Leah who had taken a step closer to me, eyes blazing.

Breathing in slowly to control my emotions I answered, "Everyone, even Edward and Bella who had their doubts at first, are convinced that you have imprinted on me and that we are now a couple."

"The elephant in the room" whispered Emmett to Rose.

Leah blinked in surprise and her anger faded, but then she pursed her lips. "What did Carlisle lecture you about ?"

"Birds and bees," sniggered Rose to Emmett

"My responsibilities because of your imprinting on me." I replied

"What responsibilities ?" she asked icily

"I am ordered by Lord Cullen to protect you at all costs and I must never leave you, because to do so would break their treaty with your tribe."

"Whoa, invoking Lord Cullen, this could be explosive." whispered Emmett to Rose.

Leah looked shocked. "Carlisle ordered you to be my bodyguard ?"

"Will you be my bodyguard ?" whispered Rose to Emmett.

"Will you two shut up," she growled at Rose and Emmett then continued, "We should find somewhere private where you can explain yourself properly,"

"Rose and Emmett are our friends" I replied, "I trust them absolutely and they will help us through this just as they helped us after my fight with Jasper."

Leah looked at them in confusion.

"They came over and sat with us while I was healing," I reminded her, "they distracted you every time I had a spasm of pain as they knew there was nothing you could do for me. They did that unasked for because we are their friends."

"She is right," agreed Emmett and Rose, nodding their heads at Leah who huffed and turned back to me.

"So let me get this straight, the brand on your back compels you to do what Carlise orders you to do ?"

I nodded.

Rose whispered to Emmett, "Esme likes being Lady Cullen"

Leah continued, "Carlisle has ordered you to protect me and be with me at all times."

I nodded, "except when you are on tribal land."

"That is rediculous." exclaimed Leah. "How long are you supposed to do that for."

"Until Carlisle orders me to stop." I continued "I have no choice now, think of it as a vampire form of imprinting."

A look of horror crossed Leah's face. "What does "at all costs" mean she whispered."

"I must protect you with my life if necessary," I replied sadly, "because if anything happens to you my life is forfeit"

"Oh shit," groaned Leah as her legs collapsed and she sat on the floor with a thump.

We also sat, so that we would be at her height.

"Queue tragic music," Emmett whispered to Rose.

"Do you think we should say something ?" whispered Rose to Emmett.

"Not sure," he mused, then looking at us sitting in shock added, "We need to lighten the mood a bit, it's not the end of the world."

"Ask Shona what Edward and Bella said last night ?" suggested Rose

Emmett poked Leah, "Go on ask her."

"Edward ?" she asked me blankly.

"He said that our road trip to the Grand Canyon was a ruse for getting married in Las Vegas with an Elvis impersonator."

There was a pause as Rose and Emmett looked at us, then burst out laughing. I saw Leah's mouth twitch and then she burst out laughing and I joined in with relief.

"Way to go Edward," chuckled Emmett.

Shona shook her head in disbelief. "So what did Bella say ?"

I reflected and edited, "she said that we would find our own way."

"I reckon she said more than that," whispered Rose to Emmett.

I hissed at them and they grinned back happily.

"She said that I should tell you what I really think about you."

"Awwww, this is going to be so romantic," whispered Rose to Emmett.

Leah took a deep breath, "So what do you really think about me ?"

"I think that we are kindred spirits.", I began, "That maybe we are meant to be together, but I have not yet figured out the how or the why. All I know is that we seem to fit together, like Yin and Yang and now I cannot conceive of being without you."

"I do love a bit of Yin and Yang," whispered Emmett to Rose.

Leah moved over to sit in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Look at me Shona," she commanded.

"I like a woman who takes control," whispered Rose to Emmett.

"Shhhh while I channel my inner Esme" growled Leah.

"Great line," whispered Emmett, then placed his finger on his lips and looked guilty when Leah glared at him.

Leah focused back on me, "I feel the same way about you and that is nothing to do with imprinting or branding. Bella is right that we will find our own way. Do you agree ?"

I nodded and she continued, "We are friends because we want to be friends, not because of anyone or anything else. Friends joke and make fun of each other because that is as much a part of friendship as doing the laundry together. Do you agree ?"

I nodded and she continued, "When we get back we are going to have a meeting with Carlisle and Jacob and we are going to tell them to back off this imprint and brand nonsense or we leave and they will never hear from us again. Do you agree ?"

Rose whispered, "That's my girl, fight your corner."

Leah continued, "I need you to lighten up, I need you to be the crazy friend who took me sunbathing and rock climbing on our first day together. So when I make a joke about having sex in the snow you laugh at the absurdity of it."

I grinned and she hugged me. Over her shoulder I could see Emmett and Rose silently applauding us.

Leah rose to her feet and wobbled a bit, I was instantly up and supporting her. She smiled her thanks and turned to face Emmett and Rose, who were also now their feet grinning happily. "I don't know whether to thank you or apologise to you ?"

"Neither, this is what friends are for", laughed Rose.

"Best entertainment we've had for a long time," added Emmett, "when's the next installment ?"

Leah rolled her eyes and looked round the lodge as if for the first time. "Where were we ?"

"Discussing the size of bedroom we need." I reminded her and she chuckled.

"Let's move on from that" she said looking at the lounge area with framed photos on the walls. "Can I look at your photos ?" she asked.

"Of course you may," replied Rose, "they are momentoes of our time in Alaska."

I joined Leah as she walked over to the wall to examine the photos, there were a mixture of old black and white as well as more recent colour photos, showing Rose and Emmett with friends and what must have been their lodge. It was fascinating to see the change in styles through the years and on another part of that wall was Emmett with trophy kills, bears bigger than him and on one side what looked distinctly like a large wolf.

"Emmett" asked Leah lightly, "do you hunt wolves in Alaska ?"

"Ahhh," admitted Emmett, releasing belatedly that Leah would be particularly sensitive to that subject. "That was a along time ago."

"On the photo is printed 1976" growled Leah, "that's after your treaty with our tribe."

"Which only applies to your tribe," responded Rose smoothly "and since moving back to Forks we have not hunted any wolves."

I felt the anger vibrating off Leah who growled, "so when you go back to Alaska you will hunt wolves again ?"

"No, absolutely not" they both assured her earnestly.

"Was our invitation to go to Alaska with you so that you could hunt me ?" continued Leah.

"Of course not," Rose and Emmett seemed genuinely shocked at the suggestion.

"How about your friends there ?"

"The Denali's were at the showdown with the Vulturi, they will never hunt wolves again because of the support you gave us in our hour of need," rushed Rose.

"Have you ever hunted wolves ?" Leah asked me.

"Never even seen a wolf before I came here," I reassured her, relieved that there were no wolves in Australia.

We stood in silence waiting for her to speak again, but instead she reached out to touch the photo and run her fingers along the outline of the wolf. "To you we are all prey," she murmured to herself.

"I suppose," she said eventually, "that I never really thought about the world outside my tribes territory. I've seen nature programmes on the television about wolves but that always seemed remote. Now I find I have a friend who is a wolf killer, is that any worse or better than having a friend who is man killer ?"

"We have all done terrible deeds in our past," I murmured, "and will always carry the guilt of those deeds."

When she nodded I continued, "I have killed Leah, I have drunk human blood and you need to come to terms with that just as you have to come to terms with what Rose and Emmett and the rest of the Cullens have done in the past."

She turned and looked at me with troubled eyes as I continued, "You have to decide whether you accept our apology and help us to be better in the future."

"This has been quite a morning," she sighed, "We should perhaps be on our way now. Thank you Rose and Emmett for showing us your lodge and thank you for helping with Shona's meltdown."

"The pleasure was all ours," grinned the irrepressible Emmett as I added my thanks and they walked to the door with us. "Enjoy the rest of your day."


	13. Chapter 13 - Alice and Jasper's cottage

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Alice and Jasper's cottage**

Leah did not say anything as we made our way down the hillside from the lodge or before she changed into her wolf form and bounded back the way we came, only stopping once we were well into the next valley. She changed back into human form in a small sunlit clearing and sat in the shade of a large oak tree patting the ground for me to sit beside her.

"Why did you not say anything before ?"

"I've not had a chance, I am still processing all of this. Just two weeks ago", I said reflectively, "I was playing folk music in my local bar and counting my tips to see if I had enough to pay my rent. Now I'm sitting in a woodland clearing chatting with a naked wolf who I am ordered to bodyguard."

"Are you sorry you came ?"

"Hell no, would not want to miss hanging out with a naked wolf."

"Will you ease up on the "Naked"."

"Yes ma'am," I replied easing off my pack pack and lying down to watch the sunlight rippling through the leaves.

"Hey" she said jumping up, "I was sitting on an ants nest, the little buggers."

I laughed as she ran round the clearing trying to brush off the ants. "Come here. Let me brush you down properly.".

"This is so embarrassing" she said as I helped to remove the ants.

"This is why I do naked sunbathing on a rock," I replied, "It's not as comfortable but it's easier to see the bugs."

"It's alright for you", she grumbled, "I doubt anything can bite you."

"Does not stop them trying," I quipped, "but next time we should carry towels in the backpack for sitting on and drying off. Anyway we need to get going as we are already late for Alice and Jasper."

"Lead on," she sighed, phasing and following me through the forest.

I stopped at the top of a small hillock on the edge of farmland where we could look east towards the sea, a faint smudge on the horizon. "Their cottage is on a farm next to the main Cullen property so you are best changing here and walking the rest of the way, it's not far now."

The air was warm and humid in the late summer afternoon as we followed a bridle path down the hill and across a stream. As we climbed the other bank of the stream we saw a single story brick farmhouse with a shingle roof, a barn to one side, stables on the other, forming a "U" shape facing south. Around us were paddocks with horses, in one of which was a ranch hand with a mare and her foal. As we approached we saw that he was wearing a broad brimmed stetson to keep the sun off his face and neck, long sleeved denims and leather gloves. He heard us coming and turned towards us tipping his hat back and calling out. "There you are, we thought you must have got lost. Go on up to house and I will be right with you just as soon as I get these two checked over."

As we carried on walking Leah whispered to me, "Was that Jasper ?"

I nodded, "today is full of surprises", I whispered back

"You found us !" called out Alice swinging the screen door open and bouncing down the steps to meet us.

"Oh wow," exclaimed Leah, seeing the normal city girl Alice transformed into a dungaree wearing country girl. A wide brimmed straw hat shaded her face, a long sleeved T-shirt covered her arms and she was wearing gardening gloves.

"This is our little secret," Alice confessed. "Jasper has always loved horses, he tells me he could ride before he could walk. So when we moved down from Alaska I persuaded him to buy this farm and start breeding horses. It was difficult at first because the horses were frightened of him but he kept the ones that were least frightened and sold the rest and bred more horses and now most of them are OK with him. Anyway come on in and have some lunch Leah, you must be starving."

The back door of the farm opened into a modern kitchen dining area and sun porch. Alice removed her hat and gloves, opened the refrigerator and started pulling out a buffet for Leah. "fetch yourself a plate from the rack and tell me how you got on with the lumberjacks up on the mountain."

"Well," started Leah, then she looked at me, "you tell the story while I eat."

She poured herself a large glass of water and gulped it down in one long draught before pouring herself another one and gesturing me to get going.

"Fabulous views, quiet, rustic, off the map, perfect hideaway." I summarised

Leah rolled her eyes, so I elaborated. "They are keen to move back to Alaska, told us how much we would enjoy the snow. I. errr, flipped over the banter between Leah and Emmett about sex in the snow and had a bit of melt down."

"Really," laughed Alice, and when I did not add any more she turned to Leah, "She's not much of a talker is she."

Leah shook her head and broke off from eating to say, "start from when we got there and don't miss anything out. This is really good Alice, thank you, you are an amazing cook."

Alice grinned, "It's our housekeeper that cooks for us," she admitted, "but do go on Shona, don't wait for Jasper."

"I'm right here", replied Jasper coming in through the screen door, pulling off his gloves and kicking off his cowboy boots. "What have I missed ?" he asked sitting down and placing his stetson on the table.

"Shona was saying that she had a melt down up at the lodge about sex in the snow, but then she got tongue tied." explained Alice, "and Leah told her to start again from the beginning."

"Sounds like an interesting morning," he drawled, leaning back in his chair and winking at Alice, "I always did like that sex in the snow."

Leah choked on her food from laughing and had to have another glass of water to get her breath back.

So I started again at the beginning and they chuckled and nodded along while I recounted our morning adventure.

"Well I sympathise with both of you," Jasper reassured us when I had finished, "this has been a roller coaster couple of weeks for you and Carlisle pulling that Lord Cullen trick on you Shona, that's tough, and everyone," he looked at Leah, "including Alice and I thinking you had imprinted, that's tough too, but I agree with Bella, you will find your own way."

"Hunting wolves, I can see how that upset you," added Alice, "we never got to do that and we will not in future, but we have hunted plenty other creatures and most of this buffet is from one animal or the other. You are going to have to decide Leah where you are going to draw the line."

"Well, if you have finished, let's get lunch cleared away and we will show you round." suggested Jasper changing the subject.

There was a door off the kitchen to an open plan lounge area at the front of the farmhouse with one way glass for privacy. Photos hung on the walls of haciendas and horses and desert landscapes and there were glass cabinets with mementos from down south. There was a family sized bathroom, a utility, two good sized bedrooms with closets and a study where Jasper kept all his horse records. Outside, the barn was almost empty, waiting for the harvest, likewise the stables were also empty as the horses were all in the paddocks at that time of year.

"We have a stable hand come in everyday we are not here to look after the horses," Jasper explained. "He eats his lunch in the kitchen so we have a housekeeper who keeps the place clean and tidy and makes sure there is always food in the fridge."

"Have you ever ridden a horse ?" Jasper asked Leah, who shook her head. "I have an elderly mare who is quite tame, would you like to try riding her ?"

"Won't she be frightened of me ?" Leah asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," reflected Jasper, "only one way to find out. I'll bring her to the yard if you wait in the sun porch." He pulled on his boots and taking his hat and gloves walked out to the paddocks.

"We would love to move south and have a proper ranch, commented Alice, "Jasper misses the heat and the sun but all that sunlight is not practical."

"This here is Madge," announced Jasper, leading her into the yard. "How about you come and say hello Leah, nice and easy so that you don't spook her."

Leah approach Madge slowly as directed by Jasper and reached out to touch her neck. Madge whinnied then settled down and let Leah stroke her. They chatted quietly to Madge then Jasper started walking them round the yard and when he was confident that Leah could handle Madge herself he stepped back and let Leah do the leading.

"Well done Leah, you are doing very well, "Jasper enthused. "Maybe riding today is bit much. You need to build a relationship with your horse first but you are welcome to come over anytime to spend time with her."

"She's amazing," replied an awed Leah and beamed a happy smile at us.

"Let's take her out into the paddock," suggested Jasper and they followed him out of the yard.

"Jasper loves his horses," said Alice conversationally once they are out of sight, "They bring him peace and contentment. He can truly relax with them which he cannot do with me as his emotions can be overwhelming, whereas you can truly relax with Leah and I envy you that shared time together."

"Will you take your horses with you when you move ?

If we move to Dartmouth we can maybe set up a new farm there and take some of the younger horses with us, but if we move to Alaska then we will have to leave all the horses behind. Anyway, whatever is decided, we will go with our adopted family because despite our differences we love them dearly."

"Edward told me what you were thinking after Leah's makeover and present." she continued. "We have no wish to make her what she is not but we want her to be happy. If our wealth and support make her life easier, happier, should we not try to help her ?"

"It is not for me to decide what is right for right or wrong for Leah," I assured her. "I remember my mother trying so hard to have me accepted at Dartmouth. The night of my graduation ball my mother had dressed me in the finest clothes she should could buy and borrow, but I stood alone all night, the half breed. Accepted by neither my mother's people or my father's people. I would not wish that for Leah while there is still a chance she could go back to her own tribe."

Alice looked at me sadly, "That bridge was broken the night she defended us against her own people. They will never accept her back now and that is why we owe her a debt that cannot be repaid."

She looked at me curiously and took my hand concentrating for a few seconds and then let go. "I cannot see your future as it is so wrapped up with Leah. So you two need to make you own decisions but Lord Cullen or not, if you hurt Leah so help me I will rip your head off myself."

She saw the look of shock on my face and laughed. "Relax, you've been good for Leah, we have never seen her so happy and we have you to thank for that. We just want her to continue to be happy and as I cannot see her future a more old fashioned form of encouragement seems appropriate."

"Sounded like a Mafia style of encouragement."

She chuckled, "We call ourselves a family for a reason. Let's go and see how they are getting on.

We found them leaning on paddock rails chatting quietly about the horses on the other side of the paddock. The horses looked agitated milling around anxiously.

"You scared them off," Leah exclaimed crossly

"They seemed to like you," I responded.

"Madge is gorgeous," she gushed, "and Jasper has been telling me all about her. She was the first horse that let him ride her and they go out riding on the bridle paths along the valley."

"Leah here is a natural with the horses," added Jasper, "they came right on over to her searching for treats. Reckon she could be riding them in no time."

"Don't get her hopes up," warned Alice quietly and Jasper nodded.

"Best if you take your time," he agreed. "Shame we are going to be moving soon. I would have loved to teach you all I know about horses."

"If Leah comes with us and we set up another stables you could still teach her," suggested Alice.

"Or if you decide to stay here we could leave you the farm and some of the horses. Peter our stable hand could train you, he is a good horseman." countered Jasper

"We would love you to take over this farm," agreed Alice. "and Madge in particular is really too old now to travel far."

"Well it's your decision Leah, the offer is there," proposed Jasper, "think through your options carefully, consider all the implications and let us know what you decide."

"Thank you very much," stammered Leah "That's very generous of you."

"You're family," replied Alice taking Jasper's arm and smiling at Leah, "isn't she Shona ?"

"Family", I agreed.

As we walked along the footpath back to the Cullen's main house. Leah asked, "Were they serious ? They would give me their farm, with horses ?"

"They were serious," I confirmed. "If breeding horses is what you want to do."

"I could go riding every day." she mused, "I could talk to them, look after them, share my worries with them."

"The horses have given Jasper peace and contentment. Alice said that he can truly relax with them and the same could be true for you."

"It's a shame that Jasper won't be here to teach me about the horses," reflected Leah, "Do you know anything about horses ?"

"I do not know anything about horses," I apologised, "but Jasper seemed to rate their stable hand very highly."

We walked for a while in silence through the moist late afternoon heat haze. I could almost hear Leah's mind working on the possibilities.

"We could make a home there," Leah mused aloud, "you could work at the hospital while I look after the horses. You could use the BMW to commute to the hospital. After work we could go running in the forest or go out to music nights or go to events in Port Angeles. I could invite mum over, and Seth over. When mum gets old she could move in with us so that I could look after her. We could still do road trips if Peter could look after the horses in our absence. Would we be able to afford the upkeep on the farm ? I don't know if there is any money in breeding horses ?"

"I am sure that what I earned would be enough to keep you in horses." I assured her, knowing the the Cullen's would support her financially.

"Would you like that ?" asked Leah, "would you like to settle down here, with me ?"

Despite my reservations I could not help smiling at her enthusiasm for this dream life, "I would be very happy to settle down here with you, if this is what you want."

"Oh no you don't", fire flared in her eyes as she rounded on me, "You are not dumping all of this on me. When I ask you a direct question Shona Maguire I expect a direct answer. Now do you want to settle down here at the farm or don't you ?"

I held up my hands in a peace sign. "Yes I want to settle down Leah, I have been on the run practically my entire life and my soul aches to settle down. That's why I have an apartment in Dartmouth, compared to which the farm is a palace, but I don't need a palace. What I need is a friend and I would be happy to live in a log cabin halfway up a mountain if it would mean that I could still be your best friend."

"So you prefer Emmett and Rose's cabin up the mountain ?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was just thinking of the sex in the snow." I grinned.

"Shona bloody Maguire," she growled and thumped me in the arm.

"Ow ow ow f****g ow that hurt !" she complained.

"Best friends do not thump best friends," I sighed, "let me have a look and make sure you did not break anything."

We resumed our walk back to the Cullen's house, cursing and laughing and making plans and dreaming dreams.


	14. Chapter 14 - Barbecue

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Barbecue**

There was no one home when we arrived back at the Cullen's house, windows closed, no sound of music or chatter, but the front door was unlocked so we went in the human way.

"I guess they are confident that no human is going to try and break in." reflected Leah. "I need a human moment,"

"I will fetch what we need from the kitchen and wait there for you, don't forget to pick up anything you need for sleeping over at the campsite tonight."

As soon as she was out of sight heading for the toilet in my bathroom I started looking for thread to make her a new friendship bracelet. The lounge had been cleaned but I found the rest of the thread that we had used last time on a shelf in the utility room. By the time Leah came into the kitchen I had packed a thermal thermal food box and was looking up bracelet designs on Esme's tablet.

"Sit and hold out your arm." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am," she agreed, then, "Oh shit." she exclaimed seeing the thread and her bare arm.

"That's OK," I reassured her. "It's probably when you phased and I can simply make you a new bracelet each time. Have a look at the design on this bracelet I've made for you."

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically looking at the new bracelet I had made for her and comparing it to the worn one of hers that I was still wearing. "I could maybe take it off before I phase."

"That's hardly practical," I pointed out and it's no bother really. It gives me a chance to renew our friendship each time and try out different designs."

We looked through the designs I had found on the tablet and chatted about the different colours and patterns. I would have to ask Esme for more material but it would be fun trying out the different designs.

"Right," I said noticing the lengthening shadows, "We need to head down to the campsite to set up for tonight."

"Can we wait for Carlisle to return ?" she asked, "I want him to revoke those orders he gave you about me."

"We don't know when he will be back." I pointed out, "It can wait until tomorrow and anyway you need to talk to Jacob about it first as Carlisle was reacting to being told that you had imprinted on me."

She nodded agreement and we headed off to the campsite discussing what needed to be prepared. We detoured to pick up the guitar from the back of her car.

Leah admired the cleaned up campsite, "It's looking the best it's ever looked, shame that it's not going to be used for much longer."

"They enjoyed doing the cleanup." I assured her remembering the friendly banter

"Oh, the tent." she laughed, "That's definitely the one they used. Got to remind Jacob of that later. He will get a kick out of telling Nessie that story."

"Errrr Nessie might not enjoy it so much," I pointed out. "Think about it from her perspective."

"Spoil sport," she grumbled and went off to sort out her pack while I went hunting for firewood.

Seth joined us while I was lighting the fire. He was still wearing his work overalls and carried a backpack that clinked suspiciously like it was full of beer bottles. He laughed when he saw my look, "Got the essentials." he explained dumping his pack by the food box and walking over to join us.

We sat and chatted about the fish supper the previous night. He was really impressed at my eating the meal and assured Leah that her mother had calmed down after we had left. It had been shuttering their old house at La Push without talking to her about it first that had really upset her. He had offered to move there himself but she had insisted she wanted him staying with her and Charlie so it was better to leave it shuttered for now. She also came round to the opinion that perhaps it was best if Leah moved out as maybe the old house had too many memories.

"What did mum say about Shona ?" asked Leah

"Mum is not happy that your new best friend is a vampire or that the two of you are going off on a road trip," admitted Seth, "but I told her and Charlie how much happier you have been since Shona arrived and Charlie backed me up. He said parents can't choose their children's friends or husbands."

"I guess it could have been worse for mum," agreed Leah. "I could have told her that I was marrying Shona."

She looked at me as she said that and we both burst out laughing.

"What ?" demanded Seth.

"Edward joked last night that our road trip to the Grand Canyon was a ruse for getting in married in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator." I explained.

Seth joined in our chuckles then staring at the fire muttered, "knowing you two it would not surprise me."

There was a whoosh of wind and a giggle then a loud thump as Jacob landed in the middle of the campsite and skidded to a halt.

"I beat you !" laughed Renesme reappearing and jumping on Jacob's back, clinging on with more giggles as Jacob shook himself, his long tail waving.

"Hey don't wreck my campsite," yelled Leah, thumping Jacob, who bumped her with his huge head and sent her sprawling in the dirt.

"You, you," words failed her as she scrambled back to her feet but Jacob had already gone, leaping into the forest to phase back, Renesme somersaulted off his back to land by Seth.

"Hey, nice flip Nessie," grinned Seth.

"You, you, are a bad influence Nessie," spluttered Leah, finally finishing her sentence.

"You leave Nessie alone," rumbled Jacob, emerging into the light.

"Hey Jake" called out Seth

"Seth, you got the beers ?"

"In my backpack."

Jacob grabbed beers for himself, Seth and threw one at Leah, "Peace offering."

"I can't be bought," grumbled Leah, but gave Jacob and Nessie a hug.

I watched the pack chat amicably, the squabble forgotten as quickly as it had blown up and I noticed Nessie also watching them. Both of us outside the close knit pack. She noticed me looking at her and jumped to my side. "I am not going to eat fish." she declared firmly.

"That's OK, " I reassured her, I brought steaks as well but while the food is cooking I would like to tell you the legend of the river god and his daughter.

"I like legends," she responded eagerly, "Are there monsters and dragons and princesses ?"

"Maybe", I allowed, "would you like to help me set the fire ?"

The others joined us as we set the fire still chatting away about Seth's work, his idiotic customers, his lousy management, Charlie and Sue, the latest news from the reservation. They criticized my fire good naturedly and played with Renesme, letting her show them images of Jacob from earlier in the day.

I prepared the fish and was making the sauces from the ingredients I had brought down from the house when Leah called out to me. "Jacob and Nessie were at Charlie's house today and Sue says she wants to have a chat with us, just the three of us."

"Ok," I said, "we could go round tomorrow after the the Cullen's family meeting."

When the fish was ready I called them all to sit round the fire pit. "This legend needs stars but," I looked up in the cloudy sky, "we have no stars so how about I create an illusion of stars ? I would need the adults to suspend their disbelief so that I can show Nessie some magic."

"Oh magic," exclaimed Nessie happily.

I began chanting, nothing particularly native, it's purpose was to focus their minds on my hands as I moved them rhythmically backwards and forwards, then when I could see their eyes following my hands I scooped up a handful of ash and embers, throwing them high in the sky above us where they hung for a moment. "There, I exclaimed are our stars and the great Milky Way."

I named the brightest stars and pointed out the great southern constellations. Then I began my tale of the river god, his daughter and the animals that lived in, on and around the river. The hungry crocodile, the mysterious platypus, the slippery eel and the silver trout. I spoke of drought and death and their search for water. How they met a man, a hunter far from his home, who helped them find a spring to keep the water flowing. In gratitude the daughter married the hunter and the river god gave them permission to fish for the silver trout as long as they gave thanks to the river god for each fish that they ate.

I removed the fish from the barbecue still on its spit and showed them how to peel a piece of flesh and give thanks to the river god before passing it onto the next person to share in the fish. I passed the fish to Leah, who took a piece and said a prayer to the daughter of the river god and passed it to Jacob, who took a piece and said a prayer to the hunter and passed it to Nessie, who took a piece and said a prayer to the daughter of the river god and passed it to Seth who took a piece and said a prayer to the hunter.

"Where was the dragon," complained Renesme.

"Dragons and monsters and princesses are inventions of the pale faces," I explained, "but I can maybe summon a dragon for you ?"

"Oh yes please," she bounced up and down in excitement.

"OK, pay attention" I said then started to chant again waving my hands over the fire pit, then when I was satisfied that they were focused on my hands I picked up a large handful of ash and embers and this time threw it along the firepit. They coughed and sputtered with the dust and blinked their eyes, and in that fraction of a second I camouflaged myself as a dragon, using two large red embers for eyes and roared belligerently at Nessie. She squealed with fear and hid behind Jacob, then laughed and choked with all the dust. I jumped up into the air and clapped my hands together loudly, sending the embers flying and landed back down as my normal self. "Dragons are no laughing matter," I told her sternly, "they are only to be summoned in emergencies."

Leah started clapping and everyone joined in laughing and making a fuss of Nessie who assured everyone that she had not been frightened at all. Jacob whispered in her ear and she came round to give me a hug and a kiss to thank me for my story.

They shared the rest of the fishes while I cooked the steaks and Renesme joined in saying the trout tasted better barbecued and saying a prayer to the river god princess.

While they ate their steaks I played my guitar and sang songs about deserts and gods and spirit warriors. I got heckled occasionally but mostly they sang along on the choruses.

"So, Nessie," I asked, "are you looking forward to your move ?"

She pulled a face, "I'll be sad to leave Grandpa Charlie."

"I am sure that you will see your Grandpa in the holidays. Are you looking forward to going to school ?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know why I have to go to school Mummy and Daddy and Jake can teach me just fine."

"Are you worried about mixing with humans ?"

"No, I won't bite them," she insisted.

"We know that Nessie," I assured her, just as I knew from last night that Bella and Edward were agonising over which school she should go to and at what grade. The grade to suit her now would be too young for her within a year, a higher grade would be more difficult for her to fit in.

"Human skills are important Nessie and they can only be learned by being with humans."

"That's what Mummy and Daddy and Jake say," she grumped.

"Music can help," I suggested, "everyone know that musicians are born that way so if you show your new friends your music they can accept you as a musician."

"That's a not bad idea," agreed Jacob, "Nessie's good with music."

"My daddy taught me," she said proudly.

"And what about Jacob ?" I asked, "what is he going to do while you are at school ?"

She shrugged, "Lie on the sofa and eat all day."

We laughed and Jacob spoke up in his defense, "I am planning to get a job at an auto shop and if there are no jobs available I will start up my own auto repair business."

"Jake's great with cars and bikes, fixes them up really good." enthused Seth, "taught me all I know."

"Jakes the best." stated Nessie firmly and we all chuckled.

I sat back and listened to them ribbing Jake about the piles of scrap in his backyard and realised that the answer to Edward and Bella's dilemma was not where Bella should go to college but where Renesme should go to school. Dartmouth had a couple of schools but there was one in particular which college staff children attended and it was used to precocious prodigies. Her talents would be less conspicuous and she might even meet children brighter than her.

"So Jake," I continued, "you're going to be a long way from home living with a bunch of vampires. That kind of sucks."

Jake shrugged, "It is what it is." but Nessie piped up, "He's got me." and they grinned at each other.

That's imprinting I thought, all they need is each other but there is going to be a lot of tension in that household with Edward and Bella as Nessie grows up.

"Hey Leah," I called out, "have you told them about our visit to the farm today ?"

She shook her head while haranguing Jacob about the state of his yard back home on the reservation but both Jacob and Seth had picked up my question and insisted on hearing about the farm.

"I was not going to say anything just yet," she complained.

"Come sit with me," I suggested, "so that we can tell the story together."

She looked mutinous for a moment then huffed and walked round the fire to sit next to me. Nessie took the opportunity to climb onto Jacob's lap and snuggle into him.

"Last night," I started, "Edward and Bella asked for my advise on whether to move to Dartmouth and we talked it through all night without conclusion. Edward suggested that today we should visit the other Cullen cottages to better understand what they wanted from the move."

"Rose and Emmett live in a wood cabin halfway up a mountain," interrupted Leah.

"They like snow," observed Nessie., "They keep telling me that the snow in Alaska is better than the snow here."

"That's right," Leah agreed, "and Shona had a bit of melt down, didn't you, over me and Emmett messing around."

I put my head in my hands and quietly cursed Leah for bringing that up.

"Turns out," Leah continued, that Carlisle has ordered Shona to be my bodyguard because you idiots told him that I've imprinted on Shona and now Shona has to be all serious around me all the time.

"Your bodyguard ?" huffed Jacob confused.

"Tell them Shona," commanded Leah.

I lifted my head up and sighed before repeating Carlisle's words vertibram, "If Leah has imprinted on you then there are implications which I want you to be clear about. If you split up from Leah or leave her behind or abandon her or if you die then she would die of heartbreak. Not only would that be a personal tragedy for Leah it would also break our treaty with the Quileutes as they would blame us for her death and there is more. Leah is a member of Jacob's pack. If you cause her death he will hunt you down and kill you, which would place us in a very awkward position."

"You didn't tell me all of that !" Leah rounded on me, furious.

"I summarised", I countered, "remember what I said was; I am ordered by Lord Cullen to protect you at all costs and I must never leave you, because to do so would break their treaty with your tribe. Or you could just say that I have been ordered to be your bodyguard."

Leah huffed, then turned on Jacob, "See, that's all because you told Carlisle I had imprinted."

"Hey, I'm not responsible for what Carlisle says or does." responded Jacob, defending himself.

"So you agree that Carlisle was wrong," pressed Leah

Jacob pursed his lips and growled. Nessie looked concerned and touched his face

"You look like you have imprinted," responded Nessie on Jacobs behalf.

"I have not imprinted," shouted Leah.

"Leah, we have seen you with Shona, seen how you changed, it has to be imprinting." reasoned Jacob, "The sooner you accept that the better. You always were so damn stubborn."

"So now you are saying that I can't have a friend without imprinting ?"

Seth and Jacob exchanged glances clearly at a loss for words but Nessie jumped off Jacob's lap and ran round to Leah where she placed her hand on Leah's face. There was silence for several minutes as everyone watched Nessie communicating with Leah. Several times their eyes darted to my face and away. At the end of Nessie's dialogue she jumped back onto Jacob's lap and gave him a hug, while Leah huffed and refused to look anyone in the eye.

"It's still not right for Carlisle to order Shona to bodyguard me. That should be her decision, not his."

Jacob nodded in agreement, "We can discuss that with Carlisle tomorrow", he offered.

"So what's this about a farm ?" asked Seth eager to change the subject.

"This afternoon we went to Alice and Jaspers cottage and found that it is actually a farm, just walking distance down the highway from here, and Jasper breeds horses." I explained. "Alice told us that Jasper could ride before he could walk and had always wanted to be a rancher and that farm is the nearest they could get to a ranch around here. Jasper introduced Leah to one of his horses and it turned out that Leah is a natural with horses."

"Madge was amazing," smiled Leah in recollection, "Jasper offered to teach me all he knows about horses."

"You. Horses." spluttered Seth.

"Must be a really stupid horse," chuckled Jacob.

"Hey, horses aren't stupid," rebuked Leah.

"Don't the horses realise that you are wolf in disguise ?" asked Seth.

"Jasper has trained them to be friendly to vampires so I guess my wolf smell does not put them off."

"Like I said, must be a really stupid horse," repeated Jacob but Nessie elbowed him. "Uncle Jasper loves his horses."

"You knew about the horses ?" Jacob asked Nessie who nodded. "He said he will teach me how to ride when I go to school."

I smiled thinking that it was not just Alice who knew old fashioned ways of encouragement.

"Jasper has offered their farm to Leah and said that he would leave some of his horses for her."

"Madge is to old for travelling far now," added Leah, "So I thought maybe Shona and I could live together at the farm. I could look after the horses and Shona could work at the hospital."

"Wow", said Seth and Jacob together, looking at Leah and me.

"I'm not really a horse person," I admitted, "but it would be nice to settle down, have a normal life."

"The farm is just the right size for the two of us, it's got everything we need and Shona can use my BMW for commuting to work." continued Leah and she looked so happy that I had to smile back.

"Your BMW," exclaimed Seth, "So that was not Rose's car that I saw outside mum's, it was yours ?"

Leah nodded, "she loaned me hers the day I went back to our house in La Push and I loved it so much that they gave me one just like hers."

Jacob laughed and shook his head, "Wow, you are full of surprises."

"Just let me get this straight," Seth asked, "You are planning on settling down here in Forks on a farm that Jasper is giving you ?"

Leah nodded, "That way I don't have to live in La Push and I can look after you and mum."

Seth sighed and sat back looking up at the clouds lost in thought.

I nudged Leah, "Ask Seth what the Cullens offered him."

She looked at me quizzically, "the debt that can never be repaid." I explained and I heard Jacob growl.

"She needs to know," I replied, looking at him levelly, "before she makes a final decision."

Leah looked from me to Jacob and then to Seth who was still looking up at the clouds.

"What's this about ?" she demanded to know.

"I was sworn to secrecy," he muttered, "but you knew," he glared at Jacob, who looked embarrassed, "and you knew" he glared at me, but I shook my head.

"I guessed," I replied, "and it looks like I guessed right and also I don't think you should keep it a secret from Leah."

"What were you told to keep secret from me !" demanded Leah.

Seth threw up his hands in annoyance and irritation. "Edward came to see me after work about a month ago, asked if we could go for a walk and have a chat. Explained that they were all going to be leaving soon and would not be coming back. He wanted to know if there was anything they could do for me, I told him I was fine I didn't need anything. Then he said that thing Shona said about the debt that cannot be repaid and gave me a business card for a lawyer in Seattle named Jenks. Told me they had set up a trust fund for us and wanted me to use it to look after you and Sue and Charlie. I told him no but he said it was my responsibility."

"What sort of trust fund ?" asked Leah

"That's what I wondered," replied Seth, "Although I didn't want anything myself I did want to look after you and mum"

"I don't need you to look after me," growled Leah

"A month ago you looked like you were about to throw yourself off a cliff," Seth growled back. "I had no idea what to do with you and mum told me how worried she was about you."

"Leah, let Seth finish." ordered Jacob and she huffed in exasperation.

"So I called Jenks," continued Seth, "and he offers to come out to our house to see me but I didn't want mum asking questions so I arranged to take time off work to go see him at his office. It's simple box unit on a strip mall outside Seattle. Inside Jenks introduced me to a room full of lawyers and accountants then he clears them out and shuts the door so that we can talk privately. Apparently he has done work for the Cullens before and they have asked him to set up a trust fund for us with me as executor, which means that they pay out of the fund as directed by me. He said that the main purpose of the fund is educational, college bursaries things like that, but also includes all medical expenses and asset purchases, like if you needed a house I could use the trust to pay for it."

"Does mum know about this ?"

Seth shook his head, "I was told not to tell anyone but they agreed I could tell you at some point as I designated you to take over the trust if anything happened to me and there is more. The trust also covers our descendents, in perpetuity."

"Holly shit," exclaimed Leah, "How big is the trust ?"

"Jenks refused to say, just said that it was a mix of real estate, shares and bonds and that the value of the trust would probably grow faster than we could use it."

There was silence then for a while as Leah absorbed what Seth had told her. Seth looked relieved that he no longer needed to keep the trust secret from Leah and Jacob was holding Nessie, who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"You knew all this ?" Leah asked Jacob eventually, without any of her earlier animosity.

"I told Edward it was a bad idea but it's their way of trying to look after you two.

"We don't need looking after." insisted Leah.

"I know that, you know that, but they feel responsible for you and as Edward said, you don't have to use the trust fund if you don't want to."

Leah huffed so I added, "You and Seth are family to them and they feel really bad about leaving you behind but they understand and respect that you want your old lives back. This is their way of trying to help you rebuild your lives."

"Leah," said Seth, "I am so glad you know now about the trust fund. I can share looking after mum and Charlie."

"Seth, are you re-joining Sam's pack when Jacob leaves ?" I asked.

"Sam's offered to have me back," admitted Seth, "but I don't know if I could handle being part of that pack again and I don't plan on phasing again."

"It's your decision," Jacob reassured him. "You can stay in my pack for as long as you like, for what it's worth. Not much of a pack now."

"What about you Leah," I asked turning to her.

"Hell, no way," she swore. "I am never rejoining Sam's pack."

"Even it means he can't protect you and you can't protect the reservation ?"

"I don't need protecting, especially if you are going to be living with me. Sam has enough wolves to run patrols. If he ever gets to the point of needing me and Seth then we have a serious problem and we will need to bat phone the Cullens for help."

Seth nodded, "Sam says no pressure and to be honest I've already moved off the reservation and when Leah moves to the farm it would be harder to be part of the pack anyway."

The conversation turned to reservation issues and then not long afterwards Jacob took Nessie home to bed and Seth went with them as he had work the next day. We cleaned up and damped down the fire for the night.

"What are you going to do tonight, while I am sleeping ?" asked Leah.

"I'll go hunting again, this vegetarian diet means that I need to hunt more."

"Your eyes are turning golden." she observed.

"What did Nessie show you ?"

Leah paused and averted her gaze. "She showed me what I looked like through Jacob's eyes. How worried he was about me, then my transformation after our first day together and how easy we were round each other."

Leah looked up at me and smiled, "then she showed me my dreams and I was dreaming about you."

"So have you imprinted on me ?" I pressed, not wanting to upset her but needing to know.

"Does it matter ?" she asked

"Yes, absolutely it matters, I don't want your friendship because you have to, I want to be your friend because you want me to be your friend."

"Friends," she said as if testing the word, "Friends can tell you the truth, to your face, in the way that lovers wont and partners cant. We can be friends."

She gave be a quick hug then slipped away, zipping up the tent behind her.

I sighed, feeling that she had once again avoided a straight answer, although there might not be a straight answer.

I shook my head and headed off to hunt. I would feed on what I could find close by and return to the camp as quickly as possible. Then I would keep guard and play quietly on my guitar to settle my racing mind. In the hours before dawn the sky cleared and I lay back to look up at the stars in the northern night sky.


	15. Chapter 15 - Decision Time

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Decision time**

Dawn came slowly through the misty morning air, sweet with autumn ripeness. I watched spiders busy spinning their webs and listened to the chatter of the birds high in the tops of the trees around us. This was a blessed morning of tranquility with nothing to disturb the quiet bubbling of the river, Leah's quiet breathing and her steady heartbeat. Strange how the slow rhythm of her breathing calmed my thoughts and I rejoiced in being right here, right now.

During the dark hours of the night I had contemplated my friendship with Leah, that seemed to span the differences in our natures. I considered the meaning of friendship and pondered what she meant to me and what I meant to her.

A gust of wind stirred the thin column of smoke from the fire pit and rustled the leaves overhead. Her breathing changed and I heard her roll over. Sitting up I gently played my guitar while she woke and unzipped her tent. Stepping out into the daylight she stretched from her toes to her fingernails, arching to touch the branch of the tree sheltering the tent. She was a truly magnificent forest creature, lithe and powerful, with tousled sleepy hair sticking out in all directions. All she needed now was a shake that started at the tip of her tail and ran all the way to the tip of her nose.

"What are you staring at ?" she muttered crossly.

"I was admiring you on this perfect beautiful morning."

"Oh common, my hair is all over the place and I'm still grubby with ash from your dragon trick last night." She came over to sit by me, "I heard you playing your guitar last night, it was good, comforting."

"Then I shall play for you every night."

"Don't overstay your welcome." she smiled and her tummy rumbled.

"Time for breakfast," I suggested rising and holding out my hand for her.

"Shower and clean clothes first," she replied gripping my hand and pulling herself up.

"You are right," she said looking around at the early morning and lifting our hands to show our friendship bracelets, "It is a beautiful morning."

We walked through the autumn dawn to the Cullen's house hand in hand, Esme was waiting for us on the veranda smiling at our happy mood. "Someone's having a good morning" she chuckled.

"It's a fabulous morning," laughed Leah looking at me, "a morning to savour, to make the most of, to share."

"That's wonderful," beamed Esme, "so what would you like for breakfast ?"

 _"A ray of sunshine."_

 _"A glass of dew."_

 _"A slice of mist."_

 _"Garnished with a scented breeze."_

"Wow, sounds delicious," laughed Esme catching our mood. "Go get cleaned up first, I left your window open if you want to go straight up."

I cupped my hand and Leah jumped up for me to boost her up to our window, then I jumped up after her. We landed in a heap on the rug in my room.

"That was fun," chuckled Leah as she extracted herself and headed into the shower.

After my shower I found Leah wearing the freshly laundered gold wolf T-shirt from the practical joke night and holding out my eagle T-shirt. Mischief danced in her eyes as I rolled my eyes and pulled on the T-shirt,

"Go easy downstairs" I whispered, "Serious discussion. So contain yourself until the meeting is over. OK."

She pouted but nodded and we headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time and jumping the last four together. We crashed into Jasper who had been basking in our happiness and landed in another heap.

"Do you think he is ticklish," Leah whispered to me.

"Time to be serious Leah." I admonished, pulling Jasper to his feet and pretending to dust him down and mimed placing a hat on his head.

"You two," he laughed, "I want whatever you had last night."

"Breakfast," called Esme, so we curtsied to Jasper and giggled our way into the kitchen where Esme had prepared a special happy dish for Leah, Waffles and ice cream with all the trimmings, Seth's favourite.

"Perfect," grinned Leah, hugging Esme and tucking in.

While Leah was enjoying her breakfast I wandered through to the lounge where the Cullens were gathered discussing the move. I stood against the wall listening to the good natured discussion of the advantages and disadvantages of each location. Carlisle called me forward during a lull in the discussion.

"So Shona, what did you find out yesterday ?"

I looked round the assembled group and smiled, "It was an interesting day, I learned a lot about all of you and even more about Leah and I."

There were chuckles as they waited for me to continue. I looked up to see Leah watching from the kitchen, leaning against the door jamb with a slice of toast in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. She was smiling at me like she was proud of me. I shook my head to clear it and focused my mind.

"Leah and I would like to thank you for letting us into your personal spaces and sharing your guilty secrets. You are family to us now and your secrets are safe with us, as I hope our secrets are safe with you, although with Edward around that's a forlorn hope."

There were more chuckles as I looked for Jacob and Renesme.

"They are outside." replied Edward

I nodded and continued, "After our visits we had a barbecue at the campsite with Jacob, Renesme and Seth and it struck me while watching Renesme eat her fish," there was a cheer from the Cullens and a $50 bill passed between Emmett and Jasper.

After waiting for quiet I continued, "the issue is not what college Bella goes to, it's what school Renesme goes to. Dartmouth has good schools and in particular there is one school used by college staff that is used to precocious children, which in my opinion would be good for Renesme. The school has a diverse range of students so although she will always stand out I think she has a chance of fitting in and making human friends, just like any other child."

The Cullens asked questions for the next hour about Dartmouth and then the discussion turned to comparison of schools for Renesme. I slipped out of the circle to join Leah who was now standing on the veranda watching Jacob and Rene playing in the backyard.

"You did good." she said as I stood next to her.

"No need to sound so surprised," I quipped.

"How about we go see my mum while they talk themselves in circles ?"

"Sure," I said following her to the garage and helped to lower the roof on her BMW.

"You do realise," I mused, "that farmer Clearwater should be driving a big truck with a tow hook and a horse trailer."

She laughed and tossed the key to me, "Dr Maguire gets the sexy BMW."

I caught the key but made no move to the driver's side, "I'll let you drive on outings," and tossed the key back to her.

There was no careful maneuvering in the driveway this time. As soon as my seat belt clicked into position Leah stamped hard on the accelerator and she threw the little car round the bends with gleeful abandon until we reached the city limits.

"Hey mum," she called out as we drew up outside Charlie's house. Sue was outside hanging out washing and I could see a load of kitchen unit boxes leaning against the basement.

"Hi Leah, Hi Shona," Sue called as Leah bounced out of the car and ran over to hug her mother.

"Hey, aren't you the happy one today." chuckled Sue

"It a fabulous day," grinned Leah, "it's a wonderful day." and at that moment a ray of morning sunshine burst through the trees surrounding the yard.

"You even brought the sunshine with you," laughed Sue, "come on inside, let me fix you something."

"Nice kitchen," observed Leah as we entered through the back door.

"I talked Charlie into agreeing I could update the kitchen." replied Sue filling the kettle, "Bathroom next. I hope Bella does not mind."

"Of course not mum," insisted Leah, "She and Edward would probably offer to give you a hand."

Sue winced slightly, "I'm glad you two came round," changing the subject, "I wanted to have a chat with both of you before you headed off."

"Jacob passed on your message," acknowledged Leah

Sue reached out and took Leah's hands. "I just want you to be happy and safe."

Leah grinned back at her mum, "I am happy and I have my own personal bodyguard to keep me safe."

Sue glanced at me and was about to say something when the kettle boiled and she fussed around making coffee for her and Leah and at my request pouring a glass of water for me.

"I can see how happy you are," she agreed, "and it's such a relief to see you back like your old self."

She looked at me, "and it's obvious that Shona is the cause of your happiness."

"Best friends," smilled Leah holding up our hands.

Sue nodded and glanced down at the floor, "I worry about where your friendship is going, where it will end. I don't think I could go through what Charlie went through with Bella and Edward."

"Mum," exclaimed Leah, "we are not getting married or having children. We are not Bella and Edward. I wish that everyone would stop making assumptions about us or trying to fit us in a box with a label."

Sue looked at me warily.

"Think of us as sisters," I suggested. "Neither of us had sisters before, someone to share our secrets, our hopes, our fears. One day Leah may imprint on a handsome wolf who will sweep her off her feet and drag her away to his den."

"Ewwwww," grimaced Leah, "that's gross."

"If that is what Leah wants then all I ask is to be one of her bridesmaids and to remember our happy times together while she was still the practical joking fun time girl you see before you now."

"Yeah like hell would freeze over first and if you meet some gorgeous hunky Count Dracula with blood red eyes and venom dripping from his fangs who carries you off to his castle of doom then I definitely want to be your bridesmaid, ready to rescue you if you come to your senses and change your mind." We laughed and Sue joined in shaking her head in disbelief.

"The Cullens also think we are totally mad," I assured her, "but they are also very relieved to see Leah happy now that she has friend as funny as she is."

"Ha," replied Leah condescendingly and turned back to her mum, "Carlisle has ordered Leah to be my bodyguard so she has to keep me safe."

Sue looked at me in surprise.

I sighed, "I am a soldier, Sue, I was trained to follow orders, when I arrived here I swore loyalty to the Cullen's and once Carlisle saw how close Leah and I had become he ordered me to be her bodyguard."

"I dont need a bodyguard," stated Leah firmly, "so I am going to tell Carlisle to remove that order so that Shona is not compelled to be with me."

There was a pause while Sue considered what we had told her, "Do you not want to be Leah's bodyguard ?" she asked me.

"I don't have a choice, " I replied levelly. "My oath is binding and Carlisle's commands are absolute."

She frowned and asked Leah, "Do you want me to speak to Carlisle for you ?"

Leah smiled and shook her head, "No, it's better if you stay out of this mum. I'm old enough to fight my own battles now."

"Fighting ?" asked Sue in concern.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Metaphorical, it means that I have to go and have an argument with Carlisle and the only one who can help me win that argument is Jacob."

"Does Jacob know that ?" asked Sue, "He was here yesterday with Nessie and didn't say anything to me about this. Well he said how happy you were and how much fun you were to be around again but didn't say anything about Carlisle or bodyguards."

"He didn't know until last night when I told him at the campsite."

"Oh, the barbecue, how did Nessie get on with the fish ?"

"Shona got Nessie to eat fish." exclaimed Leah remembering the barbecue and the mood lifted in the room.

"Really ?" checked Sue, turning to me.

I nodded, "It took a legend about a river god and his daughter but we got there in the end."

"You should try fish next time she is here," encouraged Leah, "but barbecue the fish and be prepared to say a prayer of thanks to the river god."

"Wow, I am really impressed, well done Shona," and Sue smiled at me properly for the first time.

"It was amazing mum," gushed Leah, "and when Nessie complained that there were no dragons in the story Shona created a fire breathing dragon for her that was so scary she hid behind Jacob. You should ask her to show you and Charlie next time you see her."

"So you are a fire breathing dragon ?" Sue grinned at me.

I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly, "just a little children's magic."

Sue took a deep breath, "I also wanted to talk to you about your road trip and maybe moving away. I just wanted to say that I hope you have a good time and stay in touch."

"Oh mum," Leah reassured her, "We will only be gone a week or two on our road trip. We are still planning the details and we will tell you what we are planning before we go. Also it looks like we have found a place to stay here in Forks."

"Really ?"

"Yesterday we found out that Alice and Jasper have a farm here where Jasper breeds horses and they have offered us the farm when they leave."

"A farm ?"

"It's a good size for us, not too big, not too small and I love the horses, Jasper has offered to teach me everything he knows about horses."

"Horses ?"

"Weird huh," agreed Leah, "it also means that I will be living near to you and Seth."

Sue nodded, "That would be good."

"There is a lot still to be arranged and finalised," I said not wanting Leah and Sue to get too carried away.

"Yes," agreed Leah, "Time I spoke with Carlisle."

Sue walked out to the car with us and shook her head, "Is this safe ?" she asked pensively.

"This will be Shona's car," Leah sighed, "when I get relegated to driving a truck with a horse trailer on the back."

"Leah is a very good, safe, driver," I assured Sue as we got in.

Leah drove very carefully until we were out of sight then relaxed and smiled, ready to accelerate as soon as we were out of the city limits.

We both laughed at what waited for us back at the Cullen's house. There was Jasper leaning nonchalantly against a beaten up old Ford pickup while Alice sat smiling on the hood twirling a stetson.

"Rose heard you red lining that airbag," drawled Jasper as we pulled to a stop, "so we figured it was about time you got used to driving a proper farm vehicle."

"And" continued Alice jumping down from the hood, "a horse girl needs a proper stetson. You have to promise to wear this all the time." She plonked the hat on Leah's head and tightened the strap.

"Suits you," I complimented her and she smiled happily.

"Decision is made," continued Jasper, "we are moving to Dartmouth, so now we have to sort out all the logistics. Come on up."

The lounge was busy with whiteboards of action lists and project plans. We found Jacob eating lunch in the kitchen while Renesme chatted excitedly about moving to Dartmouth.

"Hey Jake," mumbled Leah through mouth fulls of food as she tried to get some lunch before he ate everything. "Do you think Carlisle could spare us a minute ?"

"Of course I can," replied Carlisle appearing at the doorway.

"Your mum 'phoned," added Esme appearing beside him, "so we know what this is about."

"I told her not to," grumbled Leah.

"Your mum loves you Leah," reassured Esme, "and will always try to look after her little girl however old you get."

"We also confirmed that the farm is yours if you want it," added Carlisle.

"Oh" stammered Leah.

"She sounded pleased that you would be staying here instead of moving to Dartmouth with Shona," commented Esme, then changed the subject. "You two are eating us out of home so one of you is going to have to go food shopping."

Jacob looked at Leah, who growled back, "Why am I always the one to do the shopping ?"

"Because he buys the wrong stuff." giggled Renesme and Leah rolled her eyes.

"You can borrow my BMW." I whispered to her.

"You should take the truck and pick up some horse feed on the way," called out Jasper.

"I will be in my study when you have finished your lunch," laughed Carlisle.

We gathered in the study after lunch had been cleared away. Bella had taken Renesme to start packing her toys in the cottage, so there was Leah, Jacob, me, Carlisle and Edward sat round Carlile's desk.

"I've asked Edward to join us as it was his idea to invite Shona here in the first place." he explained, although everyone appreciated that Carlisle would also benefit from Edward being able to read our minds. Carlisle gestured for Leah to start.

"Shona says that you have instructed her to be my bodyguard and I would like you to cancel that instruction. I want her to be with me because she wants to, not because you ordered her to."

He nodded, "I did that because of the implications of your imprinting on Shona."

"I have not imprinted on Shona." insisted Leah.

Carlisle looked at Jacob who sighed and ignored a warning growl from Leah. "I don't know for sure. She has not imprinted in the same way as I have imprinted on Nessie but none of us know how female wolves imprint and your behaviour, Leah. seems like imprinting."

I put a restraining hand on Leah's shoulder as she started vibrating with frustration. She looked at me and I whispered to her, "Stay calm and argue your case."

Carlisle nodded gratefully at me and indicated for Edward to respond to his question.

"I also do not know for sure, like Jacob I can state that they have not imprinted in the way that Jacob has on Renesme and I also do not know what a female wolf imprint would be like. However, there is a clear bond between them, they love each other as," he paused searching for the right words so I flashed my memory of our chat with Sue and Edward smiled. "They love each other like sisters."

"Shona, I am sorry," apologized Carlisle, "I should not be asking a guest in our house this question but do you have anything to add ?"

I lifted up our wrists to show our friendship bracelets, "Leah is my friend, my best friend. I would love to call her sister, if she would accept me as her sister."

"Of course I would. Sister," agreed Leah beaming at me.

"Interesting perspective. Thank you." acknowledged Carlisle.

"So will you withdraw your instruction to my sister," pressed Leah.

Carlisle paused for deliberation then turned back to me. "Shona, do you want me to withdraw the instruction I gave you to protect Leah ?"

"Actually," I began and all eyes turned to me as I squeezed Leah's shoulder reassuringly, "I would like you to release me from my oath and free me from all obligations to your family and the Volturi."

"You didn't say anything about this to me !" complained Leah.

"I apologise, I only thought of this last night and there has not been a suitable moment today to discuss this with you. For me to be a true sister to you requires that I be free of all obligations to others, particularly the Volturi and Carlisle can do that for me if he so chooses."

Carlisle looked to Edward who nodded thoughtfully. "That is an interesting proposition."

Carlisle looked pensive, "I agree with the principle of freedom but I am worried about potential consequences for you because of your conditioning."

I nodded, "that's a risk I am prepared to take."

"No," exclaimed Leah, "I will not have you taking risks for me."

"Would you deny me my freedom ?" I asked

"No," growled Leah and I looked past her to Jacob who sighed. "Leah, if you have not imprinted on Shona then you have to let her choose her fate."

She whimpered then, gazing at me with tearful eyes.

"My freedom did not matter before I met you," I tried to reassure her, "now it matters a great deal. Will you help me gain my freedom ?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "What can I do to help you ?"

I looked over to Carlisle who had been following our exchange intently.

"This may not work at all," he cautioned. "I do not even know the right words to say."

"Neither do I," added Edward looking to me.

"I have some suggestions," I assured him "and it is as much about the intent as it is the words. Also, I think we should do this outside, with everyone as witnesses, as for my freedom to be true it must be made public."

"Aro will not like this," cautioned Edward

"Caius will be furious," I agreed, "but will that stop you freeing their slaves ?"

"I'm not starting a vampire civil war." hissed Carlisle, but then he shook his head. "You are right to challenge us. How can we preach the right to live free of the control of the Volturi and deny that freedom to others."

"You could make this unique, more of a special case," I suggested and Edward burst out laughing as he read my mind.

"Would you like to finish my sentence ?" I asked cordially, but he shook his head and left the room still laughing, beckoning Jacob to follow him.

"What was that all about ?" asked Leah.

"If Carlisle gives me my freedom the Volturi will complain that he has no right to interfere with their affairs. However, if there is a specific reason for him giving me that freedom then he can justify his action and formally ask the Volturi to ratify his decision. A ratification they would find hard to refuse because to do so would make them look foolish."

There was a chuckle from Carlisle, who waived for me to continue.

"You are a member of Carlisle's extended family. If Carlisle agrees to legally join you to me then he has justification for releasing any residual loyalty that I have to the Vulturi so that the union can proceed without encumbrance.

I could see Leah working this through, "so Carlisle is going to legally join us in a union that makes us sisters, like an adoption ? Shouldn't my mum be here for this ?"

"No, because this is a strictly mythical creature event but it should be filmed and a copy of the film sent to the Vulturi for their ratification. We can show a copy to your mother if you like although it would take some explaining."

"Well if you think this is a good idea," she replied uncertainly, so I looked to Carlisle who beamed happily.

"It's a great idea," he enthused, "I wish I could be there to see Aro's face, and you are right. They will object on principle but I expect that they will ratify what I have done as to do otherwise would seem churlish. Also, I can say I have made safe a dangerous assassin that they created and they will not want that leaking out to the other vampire covens."

"Why was Edward laughing," Leah asked.

"It was his Elvis wedding joke that inspired me," I admitted. "Are you ready for an Elvis themed union ?"

"Time to put on your blue suede shoes," grinned Carlisle.

As we walked back into the lounge there was a huge cheer from the Cullens and clapping and ribald comments that made Leah blush. I held my hands up for quiet and waited for the clamour to quiet down.

"Enough, this is no big deal and I'm sorry for the inconvenience while you are busy moving."

"Nonsense," said Carlisle firmly from behind us and placing his hands on our shoulders,

"Setting a person free is a big occasion and you were the one who asked for it to be public."

"Your mother is on her way over," stated Esme to Leah, whose eyes flew open in panic.

"Now none of that," ordered Esme, "I would want to be present and I know that your mother would want to be present."

Leah turned to me and I shook my head, "Sue cannot be here, if the Vulturi found out."

"They won't," insisted Carlisle, "Sue and Charlie will watch from the house and will not be on the film."

"Mum will kill me," moaned Leah.

"It's OK," I said to her reassuringly, "actually it is a good idea as she will understand us better this way and on reflection she is more likely to kill you if you didn't invite her."

"That's right," agreed Esme beaming.

"Seth will be over after work," added Jacob.

We walked out onto the veranda as Carlisle explained that Jasper would be my witness and Seth would be Leah's witness. Jacob would be there as a wolf to show the approval of the pack. Outside Alice and Jasper were arranging benches and lights while Emmett and Rose installed cameras and loudspeakers.

Bella came over to us and asked if Renesme could be a princess flower girl, even though it wasn't a wedding, which we agreed to but we objected firmly to any attempt by Alice or Rose to dress us up. So they had to make do with turning Renesme into a princess and we could not stop the Cullens dressing up in 50's rock and roll costumes.

I could hear a car driving down the Cullens access road and sent Leah to meet her mother.

Jacob joined me on the veranda waiting for Sue and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Stop looking so worried, Sue won't bite."

"Jacob I need you to promise that if anything happens to me that you will look after Leah."

He chuckled, "I've been doing that ever since she joined my pack and I am so glad you are taking her off my hands."

"I don't know what is going to happen when Carlisle releases me from my oath. Maybe nothing, maybe there is a self destruct mechanism built into my brand."

"Shit Shona, you tell me this now ? Does Leah know this ?"

"You heard Carlisle say that there were risks and you heard me say that I was prepared to accept those risks."

"Damn you to hell and back Shona." he growled.

I faced him then, "You going to stop me being free ?"

He shook his head, "It will kill Leah if anything happens to you."

"Hey, I'm her friend, not her imprint."

He sighed, defeated.

"Look on the bright side," I said, "all goes without a hitch and we have a great party afterwards. Now smile, here they come."

"I'm sorry Sue," I called out, "to drag you out here for this."

Sue stopped, shocked, and I cursed long and hard under my breath. Here in the Cullen's house I could be myself and drop my camouflage. This was the first time Sue had seen my vampire form.

"You're different, younger," she gasped.

"This is the Shona I see every day mum," reassured Leah.

Sue nodded slowly, "you are closer to Leah's age. That's good."

I didn't have the heart to tell her that I would stay this age while Leah got older.

"Leah," I asked, "please promise your mother that you will not interfere if anything happens to me when Carlisle sets me free."

"Stop being melodramatic," she said firmly.

"Edward and Jasper will look after me," I continued,"There will be nothing you can do except get in the way. So stay with Jacob."

"Shona, how much risk is there ?" asked Sue with a worried tone.

"I don't know," I replied, "but after what happened during my fight with Jasper I am not taking any chances."

"What fight with Jasper ?" asked Sue, which led to a long explanation that took up the rest of the afternoon.

The Cullens appeared at various times trying out their costumes and practicing their dancing.

Renesme insisted on showing Sue my dragon and telling her all about the legend of the river god except that she added a princesses.

When Seth arrived Jacob and Leah took him aside to explain what was happening.

Charlie arrived last, still in his police uniform and looked around at us all nervously. Sue drew him into our conversation and Nessie showed him her memories from last night. We laughed along with the look on his face and he relaxed as well. Carlisle brought out bottles of beer and Esme brought out food. She had been out to shops while we were talking and the wolves broke off from their discussion as soon as they smelled food.

With everyone present Carlisle called Leah and I forward to explain the proceedings then he, Edward, Jasper and I went into the study to draft suitable words in English, Italian and Latin.

As the sun set, lighting the sky with gold and orange, we gathered on the floodlit lawn. The Cullens danced across the lawn to Elvis's "Blue Suede Shoes", Carlisle and Esme in the lead.

"I remember when Bella could not put one foot in front of the other without tripping over herself." murmured Charlie, "now look at her !"

The song finished with Carlisle and Esme at the top of the lawn and the rest of the Cullens lined up along the one side.

Seth walked casually down the lawn with Jaob padding along beside him in wolf form and took up the side opposite the Cullens.

Then Leah and I walked up lawn, hand in hand, preceded by Princess Renesme skipping along throwing flowers in the air. We stopped when we reached Carlisle and bowed as Renesme carried on skipping back to Charlie and Sue.

"Who speaks for these two supplicants ?" asked Carlisle clearly and firmly.

"I, Seth Clearwater, speak for my sister Leah Clearwater. I vouch that she is of sound mind and that she speaks for our family."

"I, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, speak for this legionary known as Shona Maguire. I vouch that she is of sound mind and can speak for herself."

"What is the request of the supplicants ?" asked Carlisle.

"I, Leah Clearwater wish Shona Maguire to be adopted by my family and recognised as my sister."

"I, Shona Maguire wish to be adopted by the family of Leah Clearwater and be recognised as her sister."

"Is there any impediment to this adoption ?" asked Carlisle.

"My Lord," replied Jasper, "Shona Maguire is a serving legionary, I recommend that she is honorably discharged and released from service."

"Shona Maguire," continued Carlisle, "Do you wish to leave service ?"

"I do my lord."

"Do you agree to take on the responsibilities of civilian life, to lay down your arms, to live in peace, to respect the rule of law and to pay your taxes ?"

"I swear to lay down my arms, to live in peace, to respect the rule of law and pay my taxes."

"Major, you may proceed," instructed Carlisle and Jasper stepped forward to face me.

"Shona Maguire. Attention." barked Jasper as if he were back on the parade ground. I came to attention as best I could remember.

"Shona Maguire, Do you swear to keep secret the duties and missions you carried out as a legionary."

"I so swear."

"Shona Maguire, you are honorably discharged from military duty." he barked and returned to the Cullen side of the aisle.

"Shona Maguire," Carlisle stated, "It is customary for legionnaires completing twenty five years of service to be granted a plot of land for their retirement. I have here," indicating a scroll that Esme was carrying, "the deeds of a farm here in Forks which I am prepared to grant to you on condition that you take up farming instead of fighting."

"Thank you for your grant my Lord, I agree to take up farming instead of fighting, except in self defense."

Carlisle nodded and stepped forward, placing his hand on my head and watching my eyes intently. "Shona Maguire you are now released from my service and from the service of any other Lord or Master. Your oath to serve is removed, Your oath to obey is relinquished. You are a free woman, free to make your own decisions and to be accountable for those decisions."

I nodded and Carlisle repeated his words in Italian, then in Latin. Nothing happened. It was an anticlimax. Everyone relaxed. I rolled my shoulders reflexively and familiar pain stabbed at me but that was OK because now I was free. Free from the Volturi, free from the Cullens, free from being ordered to hurt the ones I loved. I could go where I wanted, when I wanted, with whom I wanted. FREEDOM. I lifted my head to the sky and gloried in being free and…... blacked out.

 _In my dream I was flying over a forest in a cloudless sky, trees as far as I could see, mountains rising in the east, the blue of water in the west. Wind rippled through my feathers as I banked and soared on the thermals. I searched the ground for prey in the clearings between the trees, where I saw a lone wolf looking up in the sky. As I dived closer she saw me and howled a greeting._

Sight and sound rushed back and there was a collective sigh of relief from the Cullens gathered round me. I could feel the heat of Leah's hand on mine and focused on her tear streaked face.

"You called me back." I soothed her and she nodded, her face brightening with relief.

"Damn you," I complained, "I was enjoying that dream. Do you have any idea how many years it's been since I last dreamt."

Anger flared in her eyes, "We were worried about you."

"That was more than just a dream," interrupted Edward, "You should be able to recall it through meditation and you were much further gone before Jasper could reach you."

"That was a close one," agreed Jasper but you feel back to normal now.

"Do you need to rest or are you able to continue ?" asked Carlisle.

I considered the question, apart from feeling dizzy I felt fine, better than fine as I flexed my shoulders without the usual spike of pain. There was still pain there, as if I had been hit very hard in the back with a red hot poker but the poker itself had gone and I could feel myself healing.

"Let's continue," I requested, "I should be OK as long as Leah supports me."

She helped me to my feet and everyone resumed their positions.

Carlisle stepped forward with a pale green cloth embroidered with trees and mountains and rivers and beaches. We held out our joined hands and he wrapped the cloth round our wrists.

"Let it be known that Leah and Shona are now sisters and henceforth Shona Maguire will be known as Shona Clearwater."

Leah and I hugged as Seth bounded over to join our hug.

"Welcome to our family,"

"And god help anyone who tries to split these two apart." muttered Carlisle.

Music blared as the Cullen's danced round us and then back to house, leaving us grouped at the top of the lawn. The music stopped and the lights went out leaving us in the gathering gloom of dusk.

"I need to hunt," I whispered, "Freedom has weakened me. I'm sorry but the sooner I hunt the better."

"I'll come with you." stated Leah, "Seth can you look after mum ?"

"Of course," he replied taking our union cloth, "but don't be long as mum will want to talk with you both."

We waited while Leah went into the forest to change and return in wolf form.

"Stand back." I asked them and grinned at Leah, "I hope you are ready for this."

Leaping into the air I camouflaged myself as a wolf and landed on all 4 paws.

"Whoa, nice wolf Shona," admired Seth as Leah and Jacob approached.

I shook myself from tail to nose, feeling my fur settling in place.

Jacob huffed and padded off into the woods and I realised that however good my wolf was I would never have the mind link that the true wolves had, although on reflection I was glad that Jacob was not inside my head or my alpha.

I stuck my tongue out at Leah and grinned at her as she rolled her eyes, then we bounded off into the forest in search of prey.

Back at the house we found Sue chatting with Esme while Seth chatting with Edward.

"Hey, it's the terrible twins," joked Seth as he saw us.

"Come here you two." called Sue standing up to give us a hug.

"So now I have to worry about two daughters," she complained, "so behave yourselves."

I looked sheepish, "yes mum."

She laughed and gave me another hug.

We chatted about our road trip and the places that we would like to visit on the way to the Grand Canyon, until Renesme fell asleep on the sofa and Charlie declared that it was time to go home. We promised Sue that we would call her every day and visit her as soon as we got back.

The Cullens relaxed as Charlie and Sue left, the scent of human blood blowing away on the breeze through the open windows. Carlisle and Rose appeared from his study with the edited film of the evening's proceedings. We gathered round the big screen in the lounge to watch Carlisle explain the strange tale of Shona Maguire and her adoption by the Clearwater family of wolves. He finished by requesting that the Volturi confirm my discharge from their service and a thinly veiled threat to make it known among our kind that the Volturi had trained an assassin.

"Which farm are you bestowing on Shona ?" asked Leah at the end of the video.

Carlisle laughed, "That was a blank parchment. Shona can pick any farm she likes."

"Thank you," I replied, "that is very generous."

"It's OK," sighed Leah, "she can have my farm."

"Actually," Carlisle continued, "I suggest that Alice and Jasper's farm becomes part of the Clearwater Trust, now that you know about the trust."

Leah looked to Seth who nodded, "as long as we are joint trustees."

"We will instruct Jenks to arrange that." agreed Carlisle.

"So what are your plans now that you are a free wolf ?" Jasper asked me.

I looked at Leah, "We go on our road trip as planned."

Leah nodded.

"On our return we help you finish packing the farm and transport the horses you are taking with you to Dartmouth."

Leah nodded.

"Then it depends on what reply Carlisle receives from the Vulturi. If there is no reply or they refuse to discharge me from their service then I need to go on the run again and you will have to decide whether to stay here in Forks with your mum and Seth, or go on the run with me."

Leah looked shocked at the possibility that the Volturi might not discharge me.

Edward spoke quickly to reassure her, "that's very unlikely and we can protect you."

I nodded agreement and continued, "If they agree to my discharge then we should reconsider moving to Dartmouth."

Leah growled disagreement.

"You need to be with Jasper for him to teach you about horses," I pointed out, "and Jacob will need you with him."

Jacob heard me mention his name and came over to join us, leaving Renesme sleeping on the sofa.

"I can teach Leah about horses when you visit us, " assured Jasper, "there is no need for her to live in Dartmouth."

"What you saying about me ?" asked Jacob.

"You are going to need Leah with you in Dartmouth," I explained, "because Renesme is going to be a handful growing up and you are going to need Leah to help you blow off steam."

"I'll be fine with Nessie," replied Jacob confidently.

"Actually, we were going to ask Leah to come with us," interrupted Bella, "but we did not know how to bring up the subject."

Jacob looked at Bella and Edward startled, then back at me.

"Leah," I asked, "you remember when you were a teenager ?"

She sighed and held her hand out to Jacob, "You are going to need me Jake, a teenage Nessie is going to drive you insane."

"I managed with Bella," he retorted and Bella snorted.

"I remember Jake," replied Leah, "I was in your pack remember, everything you felt I felt too. I'm not going to let you face that again on your own."

"Thanks Leah," added Edward, "We really appreciate your support."

She snorted and turned back to me, "Now look what a pile of shit you dropped me into."

I looked past her to Carlisle, "You said a farm in Forks."

Carlisle looked to Rose, "Can we edit the video ?"

She frowned, "We may be able to delete those frames but we may need to reshoot the whole thing."

"Let me help you with the editing," suggested Alice, "I might be able to predict if the Volturi notice the edit." They went off to the study to go back over the raw footage.

"Seth," asked Leah, "Are you going to be able to look after mum on your own ?"

"Of course I am," he said confidently, "I've the trust to back me up and anyway more like she will be looking after me for a while yet. How long do you think you will be away ?"

"Five years should see her through the worst of it," sighed Bella looking over to where her daughter was sleeping. She was probably thinking that five years until her daughter was grown up was far too short.

"Five years !" exclaimed Leah.

"That might just get you through the basics of looking after horses," drawled Jasper.

"No way." growled Leah.

"What I want to know," he continued, "is what Shona is going to be doing for those five years ?"

"I guess studying at med school and helping out on the farm. Do you have a suggestion ?"

"Well I thought you might like to do some road trips, visit a few cities."

"Any particular cities you suggest ?" I asked, anticipating where this was going and having a pretty good idea how Leah was going to react.

"Start with the local cities, Montreal and Boston. See the sights," he drawled.

"Any mutual friends I should contact while I am there ?"

He nodded and cast a wary look at Leah, "Yeah, there are a few characters that I would like you to trace but I would not call them friends as such. Just finding out who, where and their allegiances would be good to know."

Leah caught on, "You want Shona to spy for you ?" she blazed and I made sure that I kept a firm hold on her.

"Scout, is the right word," drawled Jasper, his gaze back on me. "You're a free wolf so it's your choice but you are the best trained and most experienced of all of us."

Leah turned her attention on me, "You swore you were going to be a farmer, to live in peace, obey the rules."

I nodded, "Jasper is not asking me to go against any of those undertakings. He is being much more subtle, he is asking me to be his eyes and ears so that he can better protect us."

Jasper nodded, "no contact, no violence. Just observe, listen and report back."

"But it's dangerous." cried Leah. "Tell him no."

"Less dangerous for me than any other member of the family. Anyone else will leave a trail and have a greater risk of being uncovered."

"If you have to do this then I am coming with you," growled Leah.

I nodded, "sometimes we can go together, you are a better tracker than me through the countryside, but a city is no place for forest wolf."

"Seth," she cried out,"tell her no, tell her she can't do this."

"It's not my decision," sighed Seth, "but Shona, no heroics. If you see trouble then you get out of there immediately."

"I can help Shona," Alice said trying to reassure Leah, "If Shona is travelling without you then I can see her future and warn her of any problems."

"That's not guaranteed though is it." shot back Leah trembling with frustration.

"Enough" called Carlisle, "This is Shona's decision and she needs to talk it through with Leah without us around. So you two go off on your road trip and let us know what you have decided when you return. It is true that we need to know what friends and enemies we have in Montreal and Boston and further afield but we have done this before without Shona and we can do it again."

Jasper nodded and Leah started to calm down.

Rose and Alice returned with a new video edited to remove the reference to Forks and Alice predicted that the Vulturi would not notice the edit. "They will request evidence that you are indeed farming as promised, so our new farm at Dartmouth should be in your name and you will need to be there when we have visitors."

We watched the video through a second time and Leah laughed when she saw that they had added on a clip of me turning into a wolf.

"That should convince them not to tangle with you or the wolves," commented Alice.

We left the Cullens working on their move plans to walk side by side through the moonlight in the direction of the campsite.

"Is everyday with you going to be like this ?" she asked.

"If you mean a dramatic day," I clarified, "then I hope not. I could do with a few boring days before I burn out."

"Me too," agreed Leah, "I just want the roller coaster to stop so that we can get off."

"We could you know," I said pulling her to a stop. "We could just settle down on the farm here in Forks and forget about vampires and wolves. They would let us leave. We could really become peaceful farmers, if that is what you want ?"

She sighed and re-started walking back to the campsite. "Staying here is so tempting but Jacob will need me and maybe this is why I am a wolf. Maybe this was meant to be. Why did Jacob imprint on Nessie? Why am I the only female wolf ? Is there a link ?"

"There may be a link but why you instead of anyone else ?"

"Maybe because of my involvement with Sam. I don't know. Either way I am the one and I cannot abandon Jacob, so I have to go with him until Nessie has gone through puberty. However long that takes."

"At least you know that there is a time limit. At some point you will be able to come back home."

"I think mum could live with that, she will understand that I need to support Jacob."

"She could visit us at Dartmouth whenever she wants and we could visit here whenever you want."

"What does Jasper want you to do ?" she asked going back to our earlier conversation.

"I think he wants me to be their scout, which means travelling in disguise and searching cities for vampires so that I can tell him which vampires are in which city. Those vampires would not know I was there. I would not make contact with them. My job would be to simply gather information without being noticed."

"How dangerous would that be ?"

"All scouting is potentially dangerous but my particular skills and training make it much less dangerous than it would be for any of the the Cullens."

"I thought Alice could foresee dangers to the Cullens ?"

"The accuracy of Alice's visions of the future depend on how much information she has to work with."

"Who used to do their scouting ?"

"Edward has been their main scout, because of his mind reading ability, but he leaves a trail so the local vampires know that he is around and expect him to make himself known."

"Bella will not want him doing any more scouting."

"Probably not, but Edward would still be the heart of any team sent to deal with any threats that I find."

"What sort of threats ?"

"The same you have already seen, vampires hunting humans within our territory, killings that become public and raising newborn armies. I can see a time where Jasper would prefer the Cullens to enforce the vampire code in North America instead of the Vulturi. That way the Volturi have no reason to visit North America."

"Would you be part of the Cullen team sent to deal with those threats ?"

"Depends on whether Jasper thinks that would be useful. Sometimes just a threat is all that is required and having me appear out of nowhere would be very alarming. It's safer for everyone if threats are dealt with peacefully rather than by fighting. I expect any vampires causing trouble to flee for their lives if they thought Jasper, Edward and I were after them. They would never know when we would appear and they could not keep any secrets from us."

"I will worry about you while you were away working for Jasper. Just like I used to worry about Seth when he was out on patrol."

"I am sorry." I apologised. "I promise not to take any risks and to be as quick as I can. Also, Jasper may ask you and Jacob to run patrols so there will be times when I will be worrying about you."

"There are two of us and only one of you."

"True." I acknowledged.

We reached the campsite, empty and quiet, pitch dark under the shadows cast by the trees. A sea breeze was blowing through the branches and carrying the noise of the river towards us.

"I'll relight the fire." I offered, "although we have no food to cook with."

"A fire would be nice," Leah agreed, "and I can do without food for tonight."

I grabbed some dry logs from the wood pile I had built up over the last couple of days and set to work lighting a fire while Leah sorted out her tent. Soon flames were licking round the logs and Leah came over to sit by me, looking into the fire.

"How is your scar ? Can I take a look ?"

"Much better." I said turning and removing my top to show her.

"Carlisle reminded me that I should be massaging oil into the scar." she said while gently probing my scar with her fingers and then starting to rub oil onto my back.

"I need to tell my mum about moving to Dartmouth." she continued.

"We can go over in the morning, or would you prefer to go alone ?" I asked, "Ahhhh that feels good."

She paused to consider the question. "I would prefer to go on my own, if that is OK with you ? The move is about Jacob rather than you and don't get used to these massages."

"Of course." I replied, "I can spend the morning helping with the move."

"Your scar feels much better, you can pull your top back on. Does this change our road trip ?"

I paused this time, considering the right words to use. "It would be better, I think, for us to reschedule the Grand Canyon to after our move. I propose that this time we drive east to Chicago, Toronto, Montreal, Boston then Dartmouth so that you can see where we are moving to."

"Would we stay at your apartment ?"

"Yes for a couple of days then you should fly back here to spend the rest of the summer with your mum before you move with Jacob. I'll stay on to make arrangements for the Cullen's arrival."

Shona yawned loudly and stretched. "What will you do while I sleep tonight ?"

"Hunt, play guitar, relax."

She got up and made her way over to the tent then turned, "Good night, Sister"

I grinned, "Sleep well, Sister."

The End


	16. Chapter 16 - Epilogue - Volterra

As always, the characters and their world belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any mistakes I have made interpreting them are, of course, my own.

 **Epilogue - Volterra**

"My lords, apologies for the intrusion."

"Yes Santiago. What is it ?" hissed Aro, breaking off from his discussion with Caius and Marcus.

"A message has been received for you from Carlisle Cullen, my Lord."

"Well, what does he want now ?" snapped Aro.

"It's a video message my Lord. Would you like me to bring in the equipment to play the message ?"

"You mean we have to endure his presence as well as his words !" hissed Aro.

"It may be entertaining." wheesed Marcus

"To much to hope he wants to apologise for his behaviour," sighed Aro, "very well show us this video."

At a command from Santiago a trolley was wheeled into the room with a DVD player, screen and audio system. He inserted the disc, pressed play and immediately left the throne room.

Three pairs of vampire eyes followed every movement and sound from the video. At the end of which Caius calmly walked over to the trolley and smashed it to pieces, turning to scream at Aro. "I told you to kill her !"

"Fascinating", interjected Marcus, "I never thought to offer her a wolf, I did not realise she was interested in bestiality."

"She was very gifted." defended Aro.

"You said that branding her would control her." shouted Caius at Marcus.

"Her will power is astonishing," wheezed Marcus/

"We should demand that Cullen hands her back to us." insisted Caius.

Aro pondered aloud, "What was lost is now found again and can yet be bent to our will. What could we use her for ? We could maybe use her to assassinate those damned Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, and blame the Cullens."

"How do we get her to do that ?" asked Caius scepticaly

"She has family now", replied Marcus, "the Clearwaters."

"We know where they live", replied Aro, "Forks"

"We need to remind her where her true loyalty lies," stated Caius

"We should send her a reminder that she is still ours", proposed Aro

"She claims to be a Legionnaire", observed Marcus. "To what do Legionnaires owe most loyalty ?"

"Their Eagle standard", replied Caius instantly

"We looted an Eagle standard from the Romanians," remembered Aro

"The 9th", confirmed Caius

The three nodded in agreement and Aro added. "I will find an emissary to send to Forks with the Eagle to present to Shona and remind her that she still owes us her loyalty."

"And if she is disloyal her new family will suffer." wheezed Marcus

"First, we need to find the Romanians," considered Aro turning back to the map they had been studying, "where is Demetri ?"


End file.
